More Than A Super Hero
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Spider-Man goes above and beyond duty to help out the people of New York, proving that he's more then just your average super hero. (One-Shot Collection!) (Spider-Man/bonding with the people of New York)
1. Bullies

**Hey Ya'll! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya! (That's my USM OC. Pretty much me as a superhero)**

 **Anyway, I wrote this back when I was getting over getting over being bullied. It's kinda short, but sweet.**

 **Oh and if you're looking for a song to go with this one-shot I suggest "Stand" by Britt Nicole. That song is**

 **amazing and ya'll should defiantly check it out!**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this! Now, without further ado, let's get onto the story!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-line: Shortly after the episode "Rino" in season 2**

 **Summery: After The Whole incident with Alex getting turned into The Rino, Peter has been keeping an eye out for anyone else Flash might be secretly bullying. But what happens when he sees someone getting bullied as Spider-Man?**

* * *

11 year old, 6th grader, Christina Patterson was walking down the semi, empty hall of Mid-Town Middle School. She had just won the school's Science Fair. She was holding her certificate and ribbon, and had just walked out of the building when she literally ran into some girls.

"Hey!" Jessica one of the girls said, turning around. "Watch it Nerd." She snapped. But Suddenly turned sweet. "Hey what's that you got there?" She said snatching the certificate and ribbon away. "Aww, Geek of the Year Award? Congratulation!' She said with a fake kindness in her voice.

"Stop! Give it back! That's Mine!" Christina said trying to get it. But this 8th grader was much taller and was holding it above her head were she couldn't reach it.

"you didn't earn that! I won it! Ple-ase, just leave me alone and give it back!"

"Fine! You want it? Go get it!" She threw the certificate on the ground, and threw the ribbon up in the tree they were standing under. "Noo!"

Jessica stormed off leaving Christina, sinking to her knees crying.

"Someone loose a scientist of the year award?"

She looked up sniffling. Hanging upside down from the tree, holding her ribbon and certificate was the city's friendly neighborhood web-slinger. "S-Spider Man?" She asked uncertainly getting to your feet.

He landed on the ground in a crouch, holding the awards out to her.

"I saw what happened. I'm sorry I didn't get here in time."

He said sadly gazing at her through big white bug lenses.

"It's fine. It's not your fault."

"No. It's not fine." He told her as she took her awards. He helped her up into the tree so they were both sitting on one of the low branches.

"I know how you feel-" He started.

"No you don't!" She said suddenly turning angry. "Everyone one always says that! But they don't! They don't get picked on! They don't know how I feel!" She said starting to cry again. Spidey wrapped her into a hug, just sitting there with her for a few minutes while she cried.

"I know. People will say that. But they don't know how you feel. They may tell you, you should stand up for yourself, or ask why you don't do anything about it, or just say they're sorry and know how you feel."

"But it doesn't make a difference, you still get bullied, and there's no one doing anything about it…"

Spidey told her soothingly.

"How…" She took a deep breath her crystal blue eyes staring at him. "How do you know all that?"

He sighed. "Because, I was bullied too…" He whispered.

"You were?..."

"Yes. Mostly bullies have nothing against you and they're just dealing with their own problems…But you do need to tell someone. Other wise it'll only get worse. Come on, I'll go with you." He helped her down from the tree and walked into the school building. "Those are my parents."

Christina said pointing to the man and woman talking to the principle. "Eh-Hem." Spidey cleared his throat. But the adults were so engaged in they're conversation, and there were so many other people around that they didn't notice him. "Eh-HEM." Spider Man said trying to make his point clear that he was indeed trying to get there attention. They all turned to him eyes widening in surprise. And their jaws dropping to the floor.

Especially since they had just been talking about Christina and that something had been off with her lately, and there she was, standing in font of them with the city's favorite masked hero.

"Eh-hem, excuse me but could we all talk for a few minutes please?" Spidey asked breaking the shocked silence that had fallen over the group. "Uh, yes, of coarse." The Principle said fumbling to open the door.

"Thanks." Spidey said sitting in one of the chairs in front o the Principle's desk. Christina sat in the next chair, then her mother, then her father. The Principle sat at his desk facing them. All eyes turned to Spider Man waiting for him to start. "Uh, right. So I had been web-slinging, when I saw this girl here getting bullied." He said getting right to the point. Again more shocked faces from the adults.

"Three girls were teasing her, and taking her awards from the science fair, and throwing them up in the tree, and calling her names. I just wanted to inform you about what was going on." He said standing up.

"Uh, t-thanks Spider-Man." The Principle said looking dumb-founded.

"Just doing, my job." Spidey, said saluting, playfully before leaving through the window.

He still had one more thing to take care of though…

Spider Man spotted three girls sitting on a bench laughing. He jumped down in front of them in a crouch position. "Ahhhh!" Two of the girls screamed at his sudden entrance and ran into the school.

The only one sitting there was Jessica, the one who had been doing the teasing.

"Spider Man?! You're here! Omigosh! I can't believe it! Will you sign my picture?"

She squealed jumping up. Grabbing a photo of him from her purse. "Maybe in a minute, but first what's your name?" He asked.

"Jessica." She replied excited thinking he was gonna sign it to her!

"Jessica, why were you bulling Christina earlier?" He asked being straight forward.

"I-I wasn't bulling anyone-" "I saw you bulling her. I know it was you. I want to know why you did it. I've been bullied before, and it's definitely not cool. So before I make you go tell the Principle what you did, I'm giving you a chance to tell me why you did it."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Spidey." He sat on the bench beside her. "Things have just been really hard at home, I recently lost my dad in a car accident, and I just didn't know how to handle that…" She looked at her hands a tear running down her cheek. "I guess it was easier to make someone else feel weak, then to admit I was weak…" She said quietly. "I know what you're going though. I lost my Uncle, and it was really hard. But just because you're stronger then others, doesn't give you the right to make them feel inferior to you. When I lost my Uncle, I let who he was make me a better person. I became Spider Man. Now, you can go in there and be a better person and apologize, or keep being the person nobody wants to be around and is scared of. Just think what kind of person your dad would want you to be…"

She sat there for a moment drinking in his words. "You're right Spidey…Thanks." She said hugging him.

"Now how 'bout I sign that picture for you?" He said winking at her. She giggled, and handed it to her. He signed, and stood up. "Well I've gotta go now. It was nice meeting you Jessica, Now I expect that you're going to apologize to Christina for this?" "Yes sir." She said, smiling. "Good. Well my work here is done, tootles!" And with that, he was gone.

Jessica looked down at the picture of Spider Man, that he had signed, it said:

To: Jessica

Remember to keep doing what your dad would want,

And I'm sure He's proud of you, I know I am.

\- Spider Man

And with reading that, she went to go talk to Christina with a smile on here face.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed that, and I'm thinking of turning this into a series of one shots,**

 **revolving around Spider-Man doing none-Super Hero type things, like stopping bullies,**

 **helping people carry groceries, helping parents calm their kids down. Helping kids**

 **find their lost lost toys; etc, etc. Anyway tell me what you guys think of that idea in the**

 **reviews, and feel free to review or PM me. I love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	2. You can always step back

**Just gonna warn ya'll now, this is not my best work. I stayed up till 1 in the morning typing it, and when I was editing it this morning I realized I didn't even remember typing all of it! I kinda just remember getting the idea for a one shot, sitting down at my computer, and typing, but not really processing what I was typing. I reread it and it was at least acceptable enough to post. So yeah. Anyway, sorry for such the delay in posting on here. I've been really busy, and it wasn't that I didn't have any ideas for one shots, it was that I had too many ideas and couldn't decide what to post. So finally instead of choosing between all the other one shot ideas I came up with, I just came up with a new idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Time-Line: some time after "Me Time"**

 **Summery: He stood there on the roof. So high up that one step off the ledge would end his problems. So high up he wouldn't have to deal with this horrid life anymore if he took on step forward. So high up that he caught the attention of a certain webslinger.**

* * *

Billy Moore stood at the top of The apartment building his family lived in. He stood there on the roof. So high up the cars look like tiny specks down below. So high up the wind seemed to threaten to blow him away. So high up one step forward would be fatal. So high up that one step off the ledge would end his problems. So high up he wouldn't have to deal with this horrid life anymore if he took on step forward. So high up that he caught the attention of a certain webslinger.

He leaned over the ledge, not afraid of accidentally falling. What difference would it make? For in a few minutes he would be falling very much on purpose anyway. It was all to much. The Arguing, The Divorce, He Uncle Dying...The one person who was the eye of his storm. The peace in his chaos. The one person who kept him going everyday. and now he was gone. And if he was gone, what was the point for him to go on? There was none. There was no point.

He was too far gone. Only one step away from total disaster. Was it wrong for him to want it all to end? To want it all to stop? Was it so wrong to want piece? Was it so wrong to want his Uncle back and His parents to stay together?! How is that too much to ask?! And then he made his decision. He took one step forward, one of his feet leaving the safety of the ledge.

"Please don't do this." A voice whispered from behind him. He was so startled by the voice, that he whipped around, falling back onto the roof. He looked up at the voice. Shocked to see the city's favorite super hero standing behind him, battered and bruised, shoulders slumping, his bug lenses staring straight at him. "W-What are you doing here?" Billy stuttered quietly.

"Stopping you from making a mistake. Trust me. I've been like you are. More times then you know, but I've learned that life is worth it...Do you have any family?" Spider-Man asked, slowly walking over to him slowly.  
"Y-Yes." Billy muttered, eyeing the hero closely. "How would you feel if one of them died? You would be devastated. That's how they would feel if you took your own life."

"My parents are too busy to even care! They're too wrapped up in their arguments to even stop and wonder how it affects me! They don't care! Nobody cares and I just want it all to end!" He shouted, panting from his out burst. "I don't care what you say, I'm ending this pain tonight, and you can't stop me. Each day is just another day of wishing I didn't have to face another day!" Spidey slowly moved closer to him. "Well...If you're going to jump...you might as well tell me what's wrong before you do."

Billy sighed. He was right. He might as well, besides talking about it to someone, he could finally let go and tell someone all his emotions which had built up over the few months. "It started about a year ago. My parents just started arguing more then normal. Calling each other terrible things. Shouting...Yelling at each other, about even the stupidest things. Then finally a few months ago they decided to get a divorce. If that wasn't bad enough, my Uncle just died last month. He was the only one I could talk to about how upset my parent's fighting made me. About how a got a good grade on a test. When my parents would be screaming at each other I'd walk down the street to his place, and wait with him till one of my parents would leave and go for a walk to cool down."

"But last month he was in a car accident...He died on the impact of the car. He was dead when the paramedics arrived." By now Billy had tears steaming down his cheeks.  
"I don't want to deal with the pain. Cause...It hurts...a-a lot...And now my Uncle ism't here to help me through it...so I want to en it. End this cycle of listening to my parent's fights, grieving my Uncle, Hearing about the divorce, and repeating the same thing everyday. It's useless. It hurts."

"You have no idea how much I know what it's like...to live like that..have the one person that anchored you ripped away..." Spidey closed his eyes taking a steadying breath, thinking of his own Uncle's death. "What do you mean?" Billy asked stunned. How could New York's favorite Super Hero know this kind of pain? Didn't he just go out everyday, stop crime, be adored by fans? How could he know what it was like to be so broken?

Spidey sighed looked down at his hands. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was six, and I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle...And...a year ago...my Uncle was murdered...B-By a robber that I had had the chance to stop earlier that day...But I let him go...And because I let him go he killed my Uncle...It was my fault. I was, sad...depressed...like you are now, but I let who he was make me stronger, instead of letting it tear me down. And...I honor him everyday by being Spider-Man." Spidey sighed, after confessing his past.

Billy blinked at him..."Wow...I...I had no idea that... that you... wow."  
"Why don't we get you back to your parents now?" Spidey said standing up. "Yeah...Ok thanks." So Spider-Man walked the kid back to his apartment, and his parents were shocked to find their son standing outside with the Friendly neighborhood super hero. Especially since they thought their son was in bed asleep. "Billy? What are you doing out here?" His Mother asked, rushing forward hugging him.

Spider-Man nodded to him, telling him to go ahead. So finally he broke. He told his parents everything. About how upset he was about them getting divorced, how they always argued. How distraught he was about loosing his uncle. Everything.

And Spider-Man stayed the whole time. He could've just dropped the kid off and called it a night. But he didn't. He stayed. Because...Even if no one else cared, he did. He cared for every individual he saved, they weren't just another civilian to him. Each of them was a special person. He he cared about everyone of them. Hours later after a long discussion involving Spidey, Billy, and Billy's parents, Billy went to bed, and hi parents thank Spidey. He nodded to them, before leaving.

And then he swung off into the city just as dawn broke, to go help more special individual people in New York.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Wow. Um, yeah. Sorry for the lame ending, I kinda just typed some words, and ended up with this.**

 **and hopefully so I won't take as long to come up with the right idea for a story next time, you guys can**

 **Review, or PM me with ideas for some more one shots in this series. My only rules are it has to be rated T tops.**

 **And nothing inappropriate. Just any one shot ideas along the lines of Spidey going even more out of his way**

 **being a super hero then most. Just helping people with stuff most superheros might find to small or unimportant to**

 **help with. But that's what makes Spidey the best super hero. He goes out of his way, and realizes that people aren't**

 **just collateral damage. And he thinks of things more from our perspective. So that's what makes him awesome!**

 **Wow, I got way off topic rambling on! Sorry 'bout That!**

 **Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this Feel Free To Review and PM me!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	3. Lost

**Hey guys! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Jaya! What's up?**

 **I'm here to bring another one shot the just popped into the great abis of my brain.**

 **And Whoop Whoop! This is officially the longest one shot I've done on fanfiction so far!**

 **And I just relized that I totally forgot to do shot outs in the last one shot so I'm doing them now!**

 **Eclipse130: Thanks so much for your support! Glad you're enjoying this so far. =)**

 **Random girl: Countinueing this now! *salutes* thanks for taking the time to read this!**

 **thepurplewriter333: Thanks for reading! =D**

 **Lillian Smith: Thanks for adding my to your notifications, and thanks for reading! I appreciate it! ;)**

 **Hawkfeather: Thanks so much for the cookies, and for your sympathy. So glad you like the idea! If you have any ideas for these one shots be sure to let me know! I'd love to hear them! =D**

 **thepurplewriter: lol Yeah, staying up late? Getting less then 6 hours of sleep? XD sounds like my life. Yeah and I totally did NOT stay up till after midnight, and wake up at 5am writing that last one shot...not at all...he he he**

 **Anyway thanks for everyone's who's reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this! And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: Sometime before "Why I hate Gym"**

 **Summery: Two kids get lost in the busy streets of New York, and Spidey helps them while he's on patrol. His team sees it and realizes, how much Spidey actually does when he misses training.**

* * *

Arabella, frantically looked around. She had lost sight of her mother in the big crowd of people.

She had been exploring New York with her mother and brother, and had somehow got separated in the crowd of people.

They had just moved to New York Yesterday for her dad's job, and while her dad was at work her mom had decided to take her and her brother exploring.

"Mama? Mama!" She heard a terrified voice cry out.

"Jack!" She ran over spotting her brother, sitting on the ground crying. "Jack. I'm here. Are you okay?" She asked grabbing his hand, pulling him out of the crowd. "I can't find Mama." He sniffed. "I know, I know. It's okay. We'll just wait here for her to find us alright?"

"But what if she never comes back?" Jack cried, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sure someone will help us." Arabella told him, trying to sound confident.

"Did somebody say help?" They both turned around, eyes widening. "Spider-Man!" Jack cried. Spidey chuckled. "The one and only."

"now, what seems to be the problem here?" He asked, kneeling down, so that he was closer to their height, although he got several strange looks, having the city's favorite webslinger, kneeling down on the grubby New York Side Walk, talking to some kids.

"My mom was taking us exploring, since we just moved here, and we got lost." Arabella answered, trying to sound brave, but her voice cracked, giving away that she was scared.

"Hey, it's alright." Spidey said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now, what are your names?" He asked, trying to distract the kids.

"I'm Arabella, and this is my brother Jack." She, said taking a deep breath. "Well Nice To meet you, Arabella, and Jack." He said shaking their hands. "I'm Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." He said grinning, although they couldn't see it under the mask, they could tell from the playful tone in his voice. "How old are you guys?" He asked again, trying to distract them, while keeping a close eye out for anyone that seemed to be looking for their lost children.

"I'm 12, and Jack is 5." "Wow, 5 is a big number. That's half way to 10! I mean, you're practically double digits!" Spidey, said enthusiastically.

"Yup! I've even lost a tooth!" He said, grinning, proudly showing one of his front teeth missing. "Wow! That' awesome! I can't wait till I'm big enough to loose a tooth." He kidded, Jack giggled. "Hey, while we wait for your Mom to get here, why don't we get some Ice cream? He said gesturing to the ice cream shop they were standing in front of. Jack looked at Arabella, his eyes pleading her to say yes.

"A-Alright. I guess that's fine." She said, only hesitating a little.

"Alright then, let's go." He hoisted Jack up, on his back, giving him a piggy back ride. Jack squealed in delight, and Arabella, just giggled.

* * *

Sam, Ava, Luke, and Danny, were all at an ice cream shop, relaxing. They had just finished Shield training, and it was Saturday so they had no school.

They were all in pretty in a pretty good mood all things considering. Well minus Ava.

"How come Web-Head didn't bother to show up to training?" She growled, stirring the melted chocolate syrup at the bottom of her bowl.

"He Always Patrols Saturdays. I don't know why you expected him to show up this time." Luke said, shrugging before eating a spoon full of peanut butter ice cream. "Yeah But, But, he was supposed to come! He's always slacking, never showing up for training. how does he even last on patrol, when he doesn't train?!"

"Stay Calm my friend. I'm sure Peter is helping many people on his patrol. Something that does not happen in training." Danny said, in his calm monotone.

"I say whatever. If he wants to get in trouble with Fury, I say let him." Sam said, licking away the ice cream mustache that had formed above his upper lip.

For awhile they dropped the subject of Peter, and just started talking about random thing like school, and stuff, until Ava, noticed somebody outside the window of the shop.

"Hey Danny. Didn't you say Peter was probably out helping people?"

"Yes, I did." Danny answered, a little confused.

"Then why is Webhead heading over here to the ice cream shop?! He's just slacking off! I knew it!" I hissed. Glaring at the door as Peter came in, but was more then a little surprised to see a little boy, on his back, and a little girl standing next to him.

"So, what do you guys want?" He asked them, setting the little boy down so he could see all the ice cream flavors.

"You mean we can have whatever we want?" the boy asked him, eyes widening.

"Yup!" Spidey said cheerfully. "Yeah! This is the best day ever!" Jack yelled, jumping up and down, causing many customers to chuckle.

"What's he doing? And who are those kids?" Sam wondered, leaning forward, as did all of them, paying close attention to Spidey.

"I want vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top!" Jack said excitedly, still jumping up and down.

Spdiey laughed at his enthusiasm. "And what will you have milady?" He asked goofily bowing to Arabella. She giggled, "I'll have the same thing as him."

"Great!" Spidey turned to the man at the counter, who was so shocked to see Spider-Man that he dropped the change he was holding, his jaw going slack.

"Oh, here." Spidey said, qyuickly bending down, and picking up the change, handing it back to the man. "O-Oh, T-Thanks Spidey." He said, finally getting over his shock. Although his eyes still remained the size of the scoops of ice cream he was serving.

"I'll take 3 vanilla ice creams with rainbow sprinkles, and cherries on top." He told the man, ordering.

"Uh, right. One minute." He shouted the order back to the people in the back, and they brought the three cones out in less then a minute.

"Thanks!" Spidey said, saluting (with his wrong hand) playfully.

"Come on guys, let's go sit down." He said cheerfully, leading them to a a table by the window so that he could keep an eye out for the kid's mom.

"Hey Spidey, look!" Jack said throwing his cherry in the air, trying to catch it in his mouth, but his aim was horribly off, and it almost landed on the floor, but Spidey, was able to catch it with his quick reflexes. "Wow! Almost lost it for a minute!" Spidey, laughed. "Here, try catching it now," Spidey, tossed it for him to catch in his mouth, but made sure it was easy to do. His aim was spot on and it landed directly in the kid's mouth. Yes! I did it!" Jack said grinning.

"You sure did kiddo. Great job." Spidey said giving him a thumbs up. Spidey rolled his mask up enough so that he could eat his ice cream. And settled into the chair, focusing outside, looking for any one who seemed to be trying to find their two missing children.

The two sibling eventually started their own conversation, talking about one thing or another. And Spidey was about to turn away from the window, when he spotted a women, who looked like an older version of Arabella. If she were younger, they could've been twins. The women's face was tear stained, she was fumbling with a phone and her eyes kept darting around everywhere. "Hey Arabella, is that your mom?" Spidey asked. Arabella look where he was pointing.

"Yes! That's her! That's her!" The women came and stood on the other side of the window. Spidey, had Jack knock on the glass to get her attention.

The women turned around startled, but a look of relief flooded her face as she quickly ran towards the door of the ice cream shop.

Jack, and Arabella quickly sat their ice cream cones down on the table, and ran to meet their Mother as she burst in the shop.

"Oh, I thought I lost you two!" She cried, flinging her arms around the two children, tears flowing down her face.

"Mommy! You found us!" "I'm so sorry." Their Mother cried, hugging them tighter.

"Mommy, Spidey helped us find you." Arabella said, shyly grabbing Spidey's hand and dragging him over to their mother.

"Thank you so much!" The women said, immediately hugging Spider-Man "Uh, you're welcome." Spidey said awkwardly patting her back as she hugged him.

The Ultimates, could hardly contain their snorts of laughter at the sight.

Just as the mother was about to leave with the kids, Spidey stopped them. "Wiat, I think you guys forgot something. He said handing them their partly eaten ice cream cones. "Oh right! Thanks you Spidey!" Jack said "No problem kiddo." Spidey said giving him a high five. "Bye Spidey!" Arabella said giving him a quick hug, before leaving, with their Mother who was now holding both of their hands, while their other hands hed their ice cream cones.]

Spidey waved to them. Smiling under the mask.

He was just about to leave when his teammates came over to him. "So webs is a babysitter now I guess." Sam snorted, startling Spidey who didn't even know they were there.

"When did you guys get here?" Spidey asked dumbfounded.

"We've been here the whole time Web head." Sam said, as all of them started to walk out together.

"Hey good job with those kids man. You really made their day." Luke said giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder. Peter grinned rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, You soothed their distress whilst everyone else ignored them. You did something truly extraordinary for the Spider." Danny said bowing. "Uh, thanks?" Spidey said assuming whatever Danny said he meant it as a compliment.

"Yeah, you did good Spidey...I guess you can't help people like that if all you're doing is training..." "Thanks Ava-" But then she punched his other shoulder.

"But you still should've shown up to training." She said smirking, as They all started heading home, Peter rubbing both shoulders.

They did get a few odd looks having Spider-Man walking around with a bunch of random teenagers, holding both shoulders though.

That night the Ultimates learned just how great of a super hero Spidey was. Sure he helped stop huge city problems with super villains and stuff, but he also

spent the time to go out of his way to by lost kid's ive cream and help them find their parents. And they all benefited from having him as their leader, and as their friend. They couldn't put it in words, or even try to explain it, but the simplest way to put it is that...He's more the a Super Hero...He's The Ultimate Spider-Man.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **So yeah, this is complete contrast to the last story I did on here, but it was just a cute little idea I got. I really hope you guys enjoyed this,**

 **And remember, if you have any ideas for future one shots in this series go ahead and review or PM telling me! Just make sure it's nothing rated M or anything inappropriate! Anyway Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	4. When No One Else Cares

**Hey guys! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya here to bring you another chapter of More Than a Super Hero!**

 **This story was requested by Hawkfeather, and I really loved it so I decided to write the one shot for it. =) And if any of ya'll have requests or ideas for this one shot collection please tell me! I love to hear your ideas! =)**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Aqua-Spider- I mean Fantasygirl1329: Thanks! I came up with the idea like half way through typing this. Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying this so far.**

 **Hawkfeather: It's totally fine, Ugh, sunburn. That is no fun. It's all good! Hey, you beat me to reading it. Half the time I write stuff and post it and don't even read what I wrote until like 4 days later or something, and if I write it late at night I normally don't even remember writing half the stuff. XD sooo yeah.**

 **Thanks. My Bestie IRL gave me the idea for a continuation of that one shot. So, be on the look out for that in later chapters, I also got the idea for a continuation of this one shot. So that will be fun. I think every one shot I write, I'm gonna have Spidey meet up with those characters again sometime, like maybe do that every ten one shots or something? Idk yet but I think it'd be a cool idea.**

 **Thanks, that one was super fun to write, and the inspiration for it actually came from looking at a picture of ice cream cones I pantined that's hanging in my room, so it was so random. =P**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for your idea, I really liked it and I hope you like the one shot I created from it, the idea was A-MAZING (Just like you) And I really hope this turned out how you wanted. =) If you have any other ideas for one shots I'd LOVE to hear them, and thanks again so much for this idea. =)**

 **My day is going great! How's your day going? =D**

 **That's it for Shout-Outs right now, so without further ado, let's get into the story!**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: A few weeks after Graduation Day Part 2**

 **Summery: Spidey has been having a rough day, having been on patrol almost all day, and getting pretty beat up during it.**

 **But when he sees an old lady struggling with her groceries, he decides, to put his bad day aside and help her. And in the end, maybe his day didn't turn out to be so bad after all.**

* * *

Spider-Man was having a rough Day. He had been fighting crime all day, from around 3 this morning when his Spidey sense went off, alerting him that someone near by was in danger, until 5 in the evening, right now.

He was utterly exhausted, and was pretty beat up. His ribs were bruised, he'd twisted his ankle, so he was limping. his nose was bleeding from a pretty bad punch he'd received, he had a black eye, a long cut running down his arm from an armed robber. And he just wanted to sleep. Sleep away all his troubles and pain...Mmm, sleep...

He was supposed to check into the Shield Med Bay, because it was required after every patrol, since he tended to get hurt on patrol a lot.

But he almost considered, just going home and going straight to bed and dealing with Fury's lecture about how checking into the med bay is protocol, tomorrow. But was pulled out of his thoughts when his Spidey sense went off.

he quickly looked down from where he was perched on a building. He saw an old lady struggling with her groceries, as she crossed the street, curious as to why his Spidey sense was warning him, just before she made it to the other side of the street, the cars started moving again.

Spidey was just about to jump down to get her out of the way, when she reached the other side, luckily no cars started moving until she was on the other side of the street. He released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

But once she was on the other side, a kid wearing a hoodie, with headphones in, that was riding a skate board sped down the side walk and just about ran her over. But he did succeed in knocking her groceries over, and they fell all over the side walk.

Spidey expected somebody to stop, and help her, but everyone just kept walking not even glancing at her. He huffed annoyed at how rude everyone was. And web slung down to where the old lady was struggling to pick up her groceries.

"Here, let me help." Spidey, told her, quickly bending down, and picking up all her groceries, putting them in the bags for her.

"Where were you trying to go with these, I can carry them there for you, if you want." He offered kindly.

"Well thank you, that's very thoughtful of you, she said fully standing up from where she had been picking up one of the grocery bags, he took it from her and only then did she get a look at who was helping her. "Spider-Man?" She said shocked.

"Yup. Unless, there's another superhero running around in red and blue Spider themed spandex." He joked.

"And who might you be?" He asked picking up the grocery bags.

"Alice. Alice Dolford."

"Nice to meet you Alice." He said politely.

"I thought you were supposed to be stopping super villains, and such not helping old ladies with their groceries." She chuckled.

"Well, my job's to help people, and you looked like you needed help, and no one else seemed to be stepping in." He answered as he followed the lady to whatever destination she had been trying to get to, carrying her groceries for her.

"Well, that certainly is thoughtful of you. I didn't think superheros cared about all the things that happen to us normal people. Too busy stopping world ending catastrophes."

"Well I care." Peter said, struggling not to limp, as the lady led the way into a nice apartment building. He followed her through the halls, and up the elevator. Which was very awkward because everyone in the elevator was looking at him wide eyed.

Soon she led the way to one of the apartment rooms on the third floor, and pulled out a key unlocking it.

Spider-Man stood awkwardly at the door not sure if he was supposed to go in or not.

Alice turned around, seeing him hovering in the doorway, "Well come in sonny, Don't just stand there."

He walked into the cozy apartment, finding the kitchen easily, and he and Alice started putting the groceries away. Spidey mainly just put away the refrigerated stuff cause he didn't really no where anything else went.

He turned around to grab the carton of eggs on the counter, to put away, and the movement jarred his twisted ankle, causing him to hiss in pain, grabbing the counter.

He quickly looked up at Alice hoping she didn't notice his pain, luckily she was too busy putting some cereal away in a cabinet, and he didn't think she noticed. But just as they put the last of the groceries away, she handed him an ice pack.

"You best rest that ankle of yours now. You really shouldn't even be standing on it, never the less helping old ladies, with their groceries." She said winking.

"Um, no I'm fine, I really don't want to intrude, I was just-" "Helping someone out. You help plenty of people out everyday Spidey. Without even asking for so much as a thank you. The least I can do, is help you out a little now." She told him smiling kindly.

Spidey nodded, a little choked up at how nice this lady was. He was just a ridiculous hero in a costume, and she was helping him out.

"So, while you ice the foot of yours do you want to play a video game? I have Super Mario Bros, and Super Smash Bros. Your pick."

And for the next hour while Spidey kept icing his ankle on and off every twenty minutes. They played several intense round of supersmash bros, and super mario bros.

By the time they finished playing it was about 6:30 "Well, I better be putting dinner in the oven about now." Alice said getting up, turning the TV and video game off. Spidey took this as his cue to leave and started to get up. "Now where do you think you're going young man?"

She asked raising an eyebrow, "Um, well I don't want to interrupt your dinner or anything-"

"Oh pish posh. This is the most fun I've had in ages! No, you're staying for dinner. I'll go get it ready, you just sit here and relax, oh, and put that ice back on your ankle." She called, the last part, as she walked back into the kitchen. Spidey smiled. Well who was he to sit around and argue with a stubborn old lady about a free meal?

By the time Alice finished dinner, and had the table set it was around 7:30ish. She hadn't heard Spider-Man say anything the whole time she was cooking. She poked her head in the living room. She saw him sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly.

She smiled to herself, she went ahead and dished out the food, giving Spider-Man a huge portion, knowing her must eat a lot being a super hero and a growing boy. She could tell by his voice that he was still under 18. By the time she finished dishing the food, out and it had cooled to a temperature safe to eat, she went into the living room, giving Spidey a pat on the shoulder.

He instantly sat up right, hissing in pain a little as he jarred his injured body.

"Time to eat sleepyhead!" She said cheerfully, as she walked over to the table, once Spider-Man had got his bearings, he followed suit.

He rolled his mask up enough to eat, and they had a nice conversation while eating a delicious chicken broccoli casserole, brown wild rice, and rolls.

After the meal, if was finally time for Spidey to go. He said Good bye to Alice, and she gave him a paper with her number on it, in case he ever wanted to hang out again, and he actually gave her his number to after she promised not to give it to anyone, and he somehow knew after only a few hours of knowing her he could trust her with that information.

And then he, went to the Shield Med Bay, and then after getting patched up went home and slept peacefully the whole night.

Maybe today hadn't been such a bad day after all...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you Hawkfeather again, so much for this idea!**

 **If any of you have any ideas or requests for this collection let me know! (Just as long as it's rated T and under and it's nothing inappropriate)**

 **I love hearing ya'lls requests! =D Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~Spider-Jaya (I'm just gonna start signing all my Spider-Man aurthor's notes as my Spider-Man OC, which is just me in the ultimate Spider-Man universe. Soo yeah. Hopes that's cool with ya'll!)**


	5. Fatherless (A Father's Day Special)

**Hi Guys! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Jaya, here to bring you another one shot for this collection! so sooooooo sorry it took so long to post this! We had VBS this week and I was a leader, and people have been sick, and I was babysitting, and all that jazz. I'm a little sick right now. =/ Anyway, I REALLY wanted to post this yesterday and had the entire thing typed out, and under doc manager when I clicked the save button, it said "server connection is not working try reloading the page" blah blah blah, and it deleted the entire last half of the story! And I was sick and didn't feel like staying up typing it again, so I just re typed it today. Ugh, technology can really stink sometimes. Oh, and I wanted to let ya'll know I'll be gone camping starting today, until Wednesday, so if I update again this week it will probably be Thursday, but also we have company coming to stay with us from Friday-Sunday, so it I don't get a chance to update Thursday, it will probably be Monday. sorry about all these delays in updates. =/ Anyway, Shout Outs!:**

 **Random girl: Thanks! That's one of the reasons Spider-Man is my favorite super hero, He cares about each individual person he saves, where as the avengers don't even start to think about the idea of how many people die until civil war, Spider-Man who is way younger than them thinks about this as one of his main priorities, and doesn't think of people as "collateral damage" Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

 **Man285: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. =)**

 **Hawkfeather: XD yup. It's a really bad habit but...oh well. XD Great! So every ten chapters I'll do a continuation of all the characters. And then afrter that come up with new characters then do a continuation of them and stuff. =)**

 **Thanks. =) I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much. =) Thans for all the amazing encouragement. =D**

 **Lol =,D Basically. yeah, I kinda went from him helping her with groceries, to her helping him. =D XD**

 **Hmm...I love them! Fantastic ideas! I'm posting this story cause of Father's day, and I've got two more ideas for stories, along with with your two would equal, 9 And then I'll just need one more idea, before I do the continuations! =D Love the ideas! I will defiantly start working on those soon. =D**

 **Thanks so much for the ideas, I'm glad your sun burn is better. =) (btw have you ever thought of getting an account for fanfiction? You tottally should! =D)**

 **Thanks again for all the amazing encouragment, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. =)**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed this. I know right? Even Aunt May! =,D (#GranniesForTheProtectionOfSpider-Man copy and paste this onto ya'll's profiles if you agree! =,D)  
**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: sometime during season 2**

 **Summery: Peter is suffering on Father's day because of his loss of all Father figures in his life. But He's also is able to help another person suffering the same thing.**

 **And without further ado, lets get into the one shot! =)**

* * *

Peter was out on patrol, but today was one of the hardest times of the year. One of the times everything seemed to stop...and all he could think about was what he lost. Today was Father's Day. For most people it as a day of celebration. A day to celebrate their dads, or Father-like figures.

But for Peter? It was just a day to mourn. He didn't have a Father. And normally it wasn't so terrible, but now he had lost Uncle Ben too.

Every Father Figure in his life, had been unfairly stripped away from him. Taken away, so that he had to suffer on this day. He had woken up early so that he wouldn't have to talk to anybody, he wasn't ready to talk to anyone...not now anyway...

He knew he wasn't the only one suffering.

Ava had lost her dad, Sam had lost his Dad, Danny had lost his Dad, And countless others had. But he had lost TWO Fathers. So it was doubly as hard on him...He just...He couldn't understand why...It just wasn't fair...

He had stopped to rest on top of a building. He was still out on patrol. Technically he had been on patrol all day, but the only reason was cause he wanted to avoid all the pity his teammates would give him. He didn't need pity. He needed his Father back. He needed his biological Father.

And He needed Uncle Ben, who was pretty much the only Father he ever really knew.

Spidey, quickly inhaled, shutting his eyes. Willing the tears that had welled up there not to fall. He let out a sharp breath, as his Spidey sense exploded in his skull. He stood up looking around. There was no time to mourn right now.

He needed to snap out of his mood. Those were Peter Parker's problems. And right now he was Spider-Man. He couldn't let his alter ego's emotions stop him from doing his job. So with one last shaky breath, he shot a web, which quickly connected to the side of a building, sending him flying threw the sky, until he shot the next web.

He followed his Spidey sense, until he saw the problem. A boy, about 11 years old sitting on the front steps of a house. He was now in the queens area near where he lived. so it was more houses, then big buildings.

He wondered, why his Spidey sense had led him here. Until he saw it. The boy was crying. Spidey quickly swooped down, landing in a crouch a few yard ahead of the boy, as not to startle him by landing too close.

The Boy looked up at him, staring wide eyed. "Hey." Spidey, said softly, slowly coming over to him. "What's the matter?" He asked, sitting next to him.

The boy just continued to stare at him before finally stammering. "Y-You're...You're Spider-Man!" Spidey chuckled.

"Yup that's me." He said smiling slightly. "You wanna tell me why you're crying?" He asked, gently. "No. A-And I wasn't crying. I'm 11 years old. And 11 year olds don't cry." He said sniffing. Wiping his tears away.

"Oh I see...Well...If there was something in the world that COULD make an 11 year old cry, on the front porch by themselves at 10 o'clock at night, can you think of what it might be?" He asked the boy.

The boy just turned away, looking stubborn. "Well, if you can't answer that can you at least tell me your name?" Spidey, asked kindly.

"Peter. Peter Vasquez."

Spidey suppressed a laugh, that this boy had the same name as him. Of course, he couldn't tell him that.

"Well, you know Peter. Just because you're 11 doesn't mean that you can't cry. I've cried before. Lots of times. And I'm a LOT older than 11."

Peter looked up at him. "Really?" He asked, not sure if he believed him or not. "Really Truly." Spidey replied crossing his heart.

Peter sighed. "Alright. You know how today is Father's Day? Well my dad died in the army when I was six, so I don't have a Father, and all the kids were teasing me, saying all the great things they were gonna do with their dads, and that I couldn't do any of those things because I didn't have a dad."

By now Peter was sobbing, his face buried in his hands. "Oh, Peter..." Spidey said, gently pulling him into a hug.

"I know what that's like...My dad died when I was six. And I was taken in by my Aunt and Uncle, and my Uncle died too..." Spidey told him, feeling choked up at mentioning his dad and uncle.

"But...It will get better. It never really goes away. And some days are worse then others, like Father's Day, Christmas, Birthdays...But it does get better. And we just have to remember that even if they aren't here, we should still celebrate them. It's what they would've wanted."

"Thanks Spidey..." Peter mumbled. Spidey looked down to see that he was practically asleep. "Hey Peter, which one is your bedroom?" He asked pointing to the windows on the house.

Peter pointed to one saying, "The one with the Spider-Man sticker on it..." Before drifting off to sleep.

Spidey looked up spotting a window, that did indeed have a Spider-Man sticker on it. He crawled up the house to the window, carrying Peter. Luckily the window was cracked open, so he could get in. Once he was in the bedroom, he took note of all the Spider-Man things in it, smiling to himself.

He laid Peter in bed, tucking him in. And then he saw a picture of himself, laying on Peter's desk. He picked it up. It was actually a pretty great picture.

"He found a sharpie, and turned the picture over, writing,

"Stay Strong Peter, and remember. When the people you love aren't with you, you can always still celebrate them. Love, Spider-Man" He signed his name at the bottom, doing a quick Spider doodle to go next to it. He laid the picture down so that he'd see it. And with that he shot a web out the window, taking off into the night.

Even though it still hurt that his two "Fathers" were gone. Maybe, it was in times like this that it was okay they were gone. So that he could help comfort other kids in the same situation. So that he could understand and help them. So that he could be Spider-Man.

And even though He was Fatherless...Right now...That was okay. =)

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, next update will be coming semi soon. Hopefully this week. But again I'll be gone camping until Wednesday, and we have company over the weekend. But maybe I can squeeze an update in. =)**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM me! And if ya'll have any one shot requests for here, just ask. As long as it's T and under I can do it. =)**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	6. The Perfect Day

**Hey True Believers! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya! Here to bring you more action awesome packed one shots.**

 **Oh and supersupersupersupersupersupersupersuperSUPER SORRY for not updating! Summer is always really busy for me with VBS Fench Students, Camping, Chinese Students, Camp, Traveling. This super hero just doesn't get a break! Anyway sorry this is not any of the requested stories, but I am working on those and plan to post every single on that was requested so do not fear! And the only excuse for what I have been doing with my free time? Uhhhh OkaySoIMayOrMayNotBeRewatchingAllOfTheUltimateSpider-ManEpisodesAndBeTryingToDoSoBeforeThursdayWhenOurChineseStudentsGetHere. =D But yes I know. With Great Power of a Fanfiction account. THere must also come Great Responsiilty to update the stories posted on said fanfiction account. Oh andbtw WHO SAW SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING?! Man that movie was Amazing, Spectacular, and Ultimate! XD By far the best movie ever created on the face of the earth...maybe second to httyd but still swikidyawetastic none the less! Okay, Okay, enough of my useless rambling! Oh wait, I almost forgot, and courtesy to uhhh I don't remeber who it was that came up with it but one of the people who left a review. So you know who you are just review or PM me telling me you came up with it so I can give you proper crdit for this #! Anyway, the official # for this story is #GranniesForTheProtectionOfSpider-Man! So if you like this story, and Spider-Man helping old ladies and them helping him in return then copy and paste the # onoto your profile with this suggested story. =D Annnd if yu're looking for another story with a one shot similar to my "When no one else cares" Then read Helping Hands by AliciaRoseFantasy!**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Man285: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Yeaaaah sorry about the not updating soon part. But at least it's here now...right? =D**

 **Lillian Smith: Thanks!**

 **Hawkfeather: XD Ikr? Oh yeah! K so that' the official # for this story. XD ;) Thanks! Yeah Irnoy is good right? XD THanks, I loved writing this. I couldn't think of any other good names besides Peter and I was like Oh What the Webs. People have the same names all the time right? Oh and was that 'Amazing Ideas' line a unintended Spider-Man pun. XD Yeah right as if. Half my ideas are from well other peoples ideas! XD And ya'll all have amazing (pun intended) ideas and I love writing stuff that I know you guys want to read. =) (Cool! You should total get a fanfic account though. I'm sure with all these great story ideas you have you'd be a fantastic, excuse me, swikidyawetastic writer!) XD Yeah! I love encouragment bombass! AND COOKIES! And I love your ideas! They are totally the bomb! And I'm working on writing those, and your other suggestions! I hope you like them when I find time to finish, and post them. =) Thanks! And I'm better now! So yeah! Thanks again for being awesome!**

 **Thorn fox: I like it! totally using the idea, and I've already started planning it! I'll write/post it ASAP! Thanks for your fantasmazing idea!**

 **Random girl: XD Thanks so much! Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

 **YokaiAngel: Thanks! Glad you like it! =)**

 **hyuhuazea: Uhh, yeah. I PMed you and stuff. Nut I can't email you cause my email is personal and all, but if you want to be friends we could totally chat on the PMing system here on fanfiction. =D ;)**

 **Oh but before I get into the story I wanted to give ya'll a little background to it. So I got this idea from a dream I had it was FantasyGirl1329's (My Bestie in real life birthday, and I wanted to give her a perfect day. so I spent the night at her house, made her breakfast, did her hair, make-up and nails, and then we went with her mom and went on a picnic, to the movies, shopping, and we went to a park and I did a photoshoot thing there with her and took her picture, and then put it on a disk later with her favorite music playing while it showed all the picture of her birthday, and then we went home for her birthday party, and I had somehow managed to convinced Emma Watson to come to her party. She jumped out of this huge box suprised my BFF signed some stuff for everyone and had an awesome time with us and everyone at the party. Sooo yeah that was my dream so then I got the idea to do it as a fanfiction only with Spidey instead, cause I mean how awesome would that be. so the girl Hope is supposed to represent me and Addy is supposed to represent FantasyGirl1329. So I kinda based their persanality's off of us. So if the characters are wierd. Then it's cause we're weird in real life. XD Oh and also wanted to let you know none of the names of the characters are real like my real name isn't Hope and Fantsy's realy name isn't Addy. I just made up names to represent us and different characters. ;) Soo now that my boring back story to this is out of the way, without further ado, let's get into the one-shot! =D!  
**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Uhhhh Idk. I just wrote this. How am I supposed to know when it takes place? XD  
**

 **Summery: Hope wants to give her BFF the perfect birthday. Which may or may not involve getting Spider-Man to come to her birthday party.  
**

* * *

2 weeks. Well, to be more specific 13 days, 12 hours, 3 minutes, and 45, no 42 seconds until her Best Friend turned 15.

Hope had turned 15 back in September and now that March was almost here her best friend Addy was turning 15. Next year Addy would be turning 16. No doubt having some kinda big party with all her friends and everything. But then again maybe not since she was on the shy side and was introverted.

The opposite of herself, who was outgoing, and an extrovert. But Addy would still probably have a big 16 party, so this year she was having a party on the smaller side. Just some friends coming over to her house, spending the night, maybe watch a movie.

But Hope had other things in mind. She wanted to give her best friend the absolute perfect day. and man did she intend to do so. Luckily her birthday was over Spring Break so they had no school to get in the way of her perfect plan. She wanted to give her best friend one perfect day.

She planned to go over to Addy's house after she was asleep and put a card with a balloon in her room, and then spend the night, and wake up and make her breakfast. Then once Addie was up and showered, let her (in advance) pick out her favorite outfit out of all hers and Addy's clothes and jewelry. And since they both did this Addy just thought it was for fun.

So she had picked out on of Hope's shirts, and one of Hope's necklaces, her own shorts, a bracelet of hers, and Hope's earrings.

Then After Addy had showered and gotten dressed, Hope planned to paint her nails for her, do her make up for her (normally they didn't wear make up since their parents didn't allow them too but she had asked Addy, and her own mom if they could wear make for this one day and they said yes!)

Then she would do Addy's hair (Hope was pretty good with doing elaborate braids and hairstyles) And then after they had eaten breakfast, Hope, Addy, and Addy's mom were gonna go around and go shopping, then go to the movies, and then have a picnic lunch at Central Park, then have a fun photo shoot there, and Hope would later put all the pictures on a DVD with Addy's favorite songs.

Then heading back to Addy's house for her birthday party. BUT there was one more thing Hope wanted to for Addy's birthday. She had been trying to figure out how to do this part of her plan for about 6 months. (Ok, so she plans things a LITTLE in advance)

She wanted to get a celebrity to come to Addy's party. That was the really hard part. First she had to decide who?

Emma Watson? Nah, too busy. Adele? Too Far away. Everything she seemed to think of just wasn't realistic. Until that is she thought of both her and Addy's favorite super hero who seemed to be very local indeed. So she tried. She spammed up just about every Spidey fan page she could fine asking him to come to her friend's birthday.

But Spidey must not check his fan pages very often. Soo that left to options. Try to find out his secret identity and go to his house and ask him. Ha, yeah like that would work. Or option 2. Find out where he is, and go looking for him there. Better option.

So that's how she came to wandering the streets of New York two weeks before her Best Friend's birthday looking for the red and blue masked hero.

She hummed quietly to herself, keeping her eyes out for any red and blue blurs swinging by.

 _"Spider-Man Spider-Man Does Whatever a Spider can Hmm-Hmm Hmm, Hmm-Hmm Hmm, Hmm Hmm-Hmm-Hm Hmm Hm-Hm Hmm..."_

"Come, on where are you-?" She wondered. She walked passed on ally, thinking nothing of it as there were several allies in New York, and it just wasn't worth paying attention to. Until she felt a pair of hands reach out from the ally and wrap around her mouth.

She let out a strangled, muffled scream. She heard a man laugh evilly from behind her, his foul breath hitting her in the face.

She bit his hand- _Hard_ And rammed her elbow roughly into his face. He shouted out, stumbling back, she didn't bother staying there to fight knowing if she did she'd quickly loose, she tried to make a bolt for it, but the man's arm reached out and grabbed her arm.

"HELP! _ROBBERY!_ HELP!" She screamed, twisting and turning wildly to escape the man's iron grip, but to no avail.

He yanked her to the ground, and came and stood over her, about to try and grab her again, put she brought her knee up, colliding with his crotch. He yelped in pain, doubling over. She got up to run but was jerked back realizing her outer jean shirt was caught on a metal trash bin in the ally, she yanked and tugged, before finally just trying to hurry and unbutton the shirt.

The crook, having recovered, jumped at her, pulling her back, but not being able to completely since her shirt was caught.

She screamed, thrashing wildly. "LET ME GO! HELP SOME ONE HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME! HEEEEELP!" She screamed until her throat was started to hurt, just as she was starting to think no one would hear her she heard, "Dude! Don't you know it's rude to rob people? Man Did your parents not teach you manners?"

She'd heard this voice a million times on TV, pictures of this person covered her bedroom. She felt the man holding her, get pulled away from her, and she heard a punch. Turning around eyes wide still slightly terrified from her near kidnapping experience.

"Hey, sorry bout that. That dude obviously didn't get the memo kidnapping is rude." Spider-Man said standing there, chuckling slightly at his own joke.

"Spidey. Oh gosh, you're here. I was looking for you everywhere!" She cried, now for a normal person just going up and hugging a super hero might seem at least a little odd, but Hope was defiantly a hugging person. If she saw a random person on the street crying, she would walk up and hug them. I mean seriously, there was a stranger crying in the car next to her in a parking lot once, and she got out of her car, to go talk to them and give them a hug. So yes she was defiantly the hugging type.

She quickly, and carefully unstuck her shirt, before running, and giving Spidey a hug, feeling as if she let go then he'd swing off.

"Oh, uh, Hi." he said awkwardly patting her back. "Please, don't go yet. I've been looking for you all over the city for weeks!"

"Uh, you have? Why?" he asked dumbfounded. "Well, My best friend Addy's birthday party is in two weeks and I'm gonna try to give her an absolutely perfect day, make her breakfast, do her hair and nails, take her shopping, have a picnic, everything. But to make it even more perfect I wanted to get one of her favorite celebrates to come. And You're here, and you're both of our favorite super hero. And it would really mean a lot to both of us if you'd come to her birthday party. Just for a little while, not the whole time or anything."

She stopped, panting realizing she was rambling.

"Sure, I'd love to." He told her kindly. "Really? Oh thank you Spidey!" She squealed hugging him again. She pulled back quickly reaching in her purse grabbing a pen and paper wrote down her number and her address, and then Addy's address where the party was going to be, and then the fan page she would post on to reach him if any plans changed.

"Here." She said shoving the paper in his gloved hand. "Oh, and would you sign this birthday card for her before you leave? I brought it in case I found you. And I'm thinking of buying some Spider-Man posters and bringing them to the party for everyone and then you can sign them, is that alright?"

"Uh, yeah that's fine." Spidey said, finding this girl...interesting searching the city for him to ask him to come to her friend's birthday party. Well, she's a really loyal and determined person, and friend. He'll give her that.

"Great! This is really great of you, and it's awesome to meet you and all you're like my favorite hero of all time I mean you're awesome!" She said grinning, as she put her pen and paper back in her purse.

"Yeah, thanks. But, I better get going, people to save, villains to stop. A Super Hero's work is never done." He said sighing goofily.

She giggled, "Well it was nice meeting you. And thank you again so much for doing this, it means a lot to me, and I know Addy will love it." She hugged him one last time. "Bye!" She said waving to him as he took off on a web. "Tootles!" He shouted back swinging away.

Hope went home feeling ecstatic. And wanting Addy's birthday to come even sooner.

...

Addy laid in bed the night before her party thinking. She wondered what would happen tomorrow. Hope had been acting weird for the last couple weeks, and whenever she asked her about it she would brush her off merely saying, "You shouldn't ask questions round your birthday."

She knew Hope had something planned for tomorrow but she wasn't quite sure what. Well, she'd just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

...

Hope quietly opened the door to Addy's house, where her parents had left a key under the mat for her to get in.

She quietly slipped in, getting everything set up. Then going down stairs to the couch where she was gonna sleep, right after setting her alarm.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hope jolted awake, scrambling to silence the alarm on her phone. She finally did so, then went to go make breakfast. While she was scrambling the eggs she heard someone coming down the stairs. She turned around to see Addy walk up behind her.

"When did you get here?" She asked, confused. "I saw the card, you so I did what it said and showered, and got dressed in the clothes you had set out. But, uh, Why?"

"Because." Hope said grinning madly. "Today is your birthday and I plan to give you the absolute perfect day." She said, turning back to the eggs.

"Okay? So uh, what exactly are we doing on this "perfect day"?"

"I can't tell you silly. That would ruin the surprise!" Hope said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

...

After Hope and Addy ate breakfast and Addy's parents and Brother came down and ate, Hope took Addy upstairs and did her hair.

She did 2 waterfall twists that met in the back and went down into a fishtail braid. and she did a dutch braided head band and then gave her a flower clip that matched her outfit. "Perfect." Hope said inspecting her work.

"Yup." Addy agreed looking at it.

After Hope had done Addy's hair, she painted her nails, and did her make-up and then they headed out with her mom and had the best day ever.

But it wasn't over yet...

"Wow" Addy laughed, "This day has been amazing. It's been...Perfect. Thanks Hope." She said, smiling. "Don't thank me now." She said grabbing her arm, and pulling her into the house, as they went in to get ready for Addy's party. "The day's not over yet." She said grinning.

"What else could you possibly have planned." Addy asked confused, as she set her bag down and went into the living room. "Oh, just a little surprise for your party. Now, no questions. We gotta get this house ready for a party in the next hour." She said, grabbing some balloons that weren't blown up yet, and tossing them to Addy.

...

"Thanks you." Addy said, as she opened a barns and noble gift card from her friend Gabby.

After that she got another barns and noble gift card from her friend Makenna, a funny card, and chocolate from her friend Kiren, Twizler's and a Target gift card from her friend Vanessa, A Harry Potter T-Shirt from Kieran, and some earrings from Terra.

"Okay, Okay everyone." Hope said, trying to quiet everyone down from talking. "My present is a little different, so there's a couple of things we have to do for her to open it." After Hope had set them up in the kitchen, each of them sitting on a high stool facing away from the counter. she brought in a bag, and a card. "Okay Addy. The card is for you. In the bag is something for everybody.

She handed out the Spidey Posters to everyone, and gave Hope a the card that she had, had signed by Spider-Man.

Of course there was a lot of oooh-ing and awwwwe-ing then Hope brought in a big package. "Okay now, The rules for opening this gift are, Don't freak out. don't faint and that's about it." Addy gave her a strange look before taking the big bow off the box and starting to open it, but before she opened it all the way something jumped out of it and landed on the ceiling causing all the girls to shriek.

"Hey! Watch it! I've got enhanced hearing. And it was getting really stuffy in that box." Spider-Man playfully complained, dropping down from his place on the ceiling.

"Omigosh. OhmiGOSH. You-You're Spider-Man!" Addy gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Yup, last time I checked." He joked.

Spidey stayed for the rest of the party goofing off with the girls, signing all their posters, and giving each of them a ride web slinging. So all in alll it was just the best birthday in all of existence.

And Spider-Man may have been a super hero, Shield Agent, Team leader, and High school Student, but he always has time for his fans. Even if that means going to birthday parties and having 15 year old girls fan-girl over him. But hey, what do you expect from someone who just a little bit more than a super hero? =)

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Awwwww so sweet, so cute. Anyway that was awesome to right, especially since it was based off a dream. So much fun.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for one-shots I'd love to hear them! And I know you guys requested some already, I'm not ignoring them. I've just been busy but I do intend to get to them! And I do plan to right them so just to let ya'll know I'M NOT IGNORING YOU! Sooo yeah. Just wanted to clear that up. I am gonna write the stuff ya'll requested and already have them planned out. Now it's just the matter of writing them and getting them posted. soo uh yeah sorry for the delay! =(**

 **Anyway, Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon and Back! Byyyyyyyyyyyye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14 (Okay, I obviously have not been getting enough sleep. I almost signed my real name instead of my user name! And no the reason I didn't get enough sleep was not because I was up watching USM till after mid night...not at all...)**


	7. Avenging Spider-Man

**What's up guys? It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya! Here to bring you another one shot! To make up for the lack of updates, I'm updating again not yet even 24 hours after the last chapter. Hopefully this make sup for it. =D And I'll try to update some more tonight. I wanna write all the requests I have before our Chinese students get here so that I can update my Httyd stories. Cause I kinda wanna catch this up before I start wroking on those again. And to be honest ever since Spider-Man Homecoming I've just been in a Spider-Man kinda mood. Sorry Httyd. But I'll get back to you soon. XD. So after this one I only have 5 more ideas and requests I need to do before I'm out. So keep requesting. Other wise I'll have to try and use my own brain dump ideas. XD Anyway this story was requested by Hawkfeather. I hope you like this I did change it a little bit but I hope you still like it. =)**

 **Anyway, Shout-Outs!:**

 **FantasyGirl1329: XD glad you liked it. Yeah well I wanted you to read it. But man I typed your real name so many times and I had to go back and switch it to the character's name. I kept typing my name to. Hopefully I made all of the the right name other wise our secret IDs are blown! Right Aqua-Spider? =P**

 **RusherGirl1: Thanks. So glad you enjoyed reading it. If you have any ideas or requests just feel free to post them under a review! =D**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the story true believers!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Right Before The end of Ultimate**

 **Summery: The Avengers are thinking about recruiting Spider-Man to join their team. They still can't decide if they should, but some security footage showing Spidey helping some kids makes up their minds.**

 **Onto the story! (sorry it's so short!)  
**

* * *

"You sure you want that kid on the team?" Hawkeye said, slightly annoyed. Last time he had had an encounter with the bug they had gotten into as Spider-Man calls it "A Sticky Situation." They had been glued together, and not only that but they had been forced to fight the beetle while glued together. Sure Spidey was a great kid and all but he was just that. A kid. And the Avengers didn't have time for babysitting him.

"He's a great kid Clint. And super smart. Hey maybe he could be my Science Bro! That's be sweet." Tony said, smirking at the idea.

"He may be smart and have have abilities, but he's still a kid. We need to make sure we're not gonna have to be babysitting him. And make sure he's responsible." Black Widow said, voicing Clint's thoughts.

"The Man of Spiders is one of the most Honorable and Noble Warriors I have ever fought along side." Thor boomed.

"He's a good kid. I think he could not only learn from the experience being on the team, but I think he could teach us a thing or two as well." Cap said, putting his 2 cents in.

"Sam? What do you think?" Cap asked turning to his mechanical winged friend. "Sam?"

He walked over to him, along with the other Avengers to see what Sam was looking at on his laptop. They were videos of Spider-Man.

 _"No one will play with me." The video showed a girl who looked about 7 years old holding two dolls, crying next to a women, who they assumed was her mother. "They said they don't want to play with me cause I'm blind. They said I'm creepy, and weird, and-and." She broke down sobbing._

 _Suddenly out of no where, Spidey dropped down next to the girl and her mother. "Hey, what's the matter? Why is such a pretty little girl crying?" He asked, kneeling next to the girl. "No one will play with me cause I'm blind." She sniffed._

 _"Hey, well I'll play with you. What do you want to play?" He asked sweetly. "Will you play dolls with me?" She asked shyly, showing him the two dolls she was holding. "Sure! Those are some really pretty dolls you have there." He said sitting down cross legged, next to her, as she handed him one of the dolls._

They watched the video and for the next 5 minutes they watched Spider-Man play dolls with the little girl. The screen went black for a few seconds before coming into color again showing Spider-Man sitting next to a young boy on a bench outside of an apartment building.

 _"My cat just died yesterday. And It...I...My parents are always working, they're almost never home. And I don't really have any friends here. The only living being that I ever really interacted with was my cat but now...he's...he's gone..." The boy confided, looking distraught. "It's all right. I know, it's sad when pets die...but...I promise it'll be alright. Okay? Everything will be fine soon." And he just sat there with the boy, to comfort him._

 _The videos were taken from security systems, and it eventually showed Spidey leaving, and the boy going into his apartment. But then it fast forwarded to the middle of the night. And showed Spidey sneaking in the window of the boy's apartment with a box, that kept suspiciously moving. It fast forwarded again to the next morning showing the boy coming outside holding a little white kitten. And he sat on the bench with it smiling._

"Wow." Sam remarked. "Spidey Bought that kid a kitten. That's just...Wow."

"The Man of Spiders Truly is more than just a super hero. But a friend to the people of midgard." Thor stated solemnly.

"I'd like to see JJJ try to find out how Spider-Man is being a menace in those videos." Clint said smirking.

"So, you guys wanna invite him to join the team?" Tony asked. They all nodded in agreement. They were just about to leave when they got sent security footage from the old Hellicarrier, with a message from Fury telling them about how the city was almost gassed and turned into goblins and of how Spider-Man stopped it. They had told Fury they were interested in having Spidey join them, and he had been sending them updates on what the wallcrawler had been doing. "After they saw the footage of Spider-Man saving his team and defeating the Goblin, they were convinced that they needed the web head on their team, and went out to the Tricarrier to talk to Spider-Man about it.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And you all know what happens next. "insert ending clip to Ultimate Spider-Man, Season 2, Episode Ultimate" So yeah I've been rewatching all the episodes and this request went along with the episode that I just finished watching so I decided to post it. =D**

 **Thanks again Hawkfeather for the idea. I know I changed it a little but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks so much for requesting it! But be sure to tell me if I did yay or nay. Better, worse or the same as you hoped it'd be. Cause I know I didn't stick completely to the request. Sorry, hopefully it turned out fine though. =)  
**

 **If you guys have any ideas, just leave a review with your one shot request!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya (forgot to sign it that way last time. Oops. =D)**


	8. Abused

**Yes That's right! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya to bring you a SECOND one-shot today! What?! Well I'm physically tired because I stayed up till 1 am finishing rewatching season 2 of Ultimate Spider-Man. Yeah! Season 3! Anyway, Even though I'm physically tired, my brain seems to be on a caffeine high or something. And I haven't even had any caffeine! But I thought I'd put all this brain energy to good use updating this collection. So here you are, yet another one shot. =D**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **YokaiAngel: Thanks! Glad you liked it! =)**

 **Okay, and quick warning to those of you who don't like violence or such, there is child abuse in this one shot so if you don't like that kinda stuff (well I mean who likes child abuse? I mean if you don't want to READ about it) then go ahead and skip this one. Don't worry I'll do plenty of other one shots on here, and I'll try to post another one on here tonight. so if you don't want to read this one I'll have a slightly less violent one that's more light hearted posted tonight. Now that that's out of the way, I have one more thing to say, this story is a request by Thorn fox! So thank you Thorn fox for requesting this. Not really sure if this turned out how you wanted cause you just said** **"do some thing about a kid Spider-Man Visits often and has some sort of abuse" but I hope this turned out how you wanted! Let me know if you have any more requests!  
**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Time-Line: Uhhhhhh not really sure. It doesn't really matter for this fic**

 **Summery: A kid who gets abused, becomes Friends with Spider-Man, he finally confesses to Spidey that he gets abused, and Spidey happens to show up at just the right moment to help his friend.**

* * *

"Hey Josh." Spidey said, landing on the roof of an apartment building. "Hey." Josh replied, acknowledging his friend.

"Brought you some food." Spidey said, offering the ziplock bag with a sandwich, and a small bag of Doritos. "Thanks." Josh said, sitting down, and opening up the bag of Doritos. "No Problem. So how have things been going lately?" Spidey asked, relaxing into a comfortable position on the ground next to Josh. "Things have been okay I guess." Josh mumbled. "Josh. Come on, you know you can talk to me." Spidey coaxed.

Josh sighed, looking up at Spidey. Spider-Man gasped. "Josh! Your eye!" It was black and purple, and there was heavy bruising on his cheek too. "what happened Josh?" "Fell off a skate board." Josh said before taking a huge bite of the sandwich to avoid being asked anymore questions.

Okay, so you're probably confused. Rewind a few weeks. Spider-Man saved this kidwho was crossing the street, from a car that sped ahead when the pedestrians were clear to walk. And would've hit the kid if Spidey hadn't saved him.

So Spidey saves kid, kid and Spidey both go back to normal lives right? Wrong. Spidey walked the kid home, and found out the he lived in a dilapidated apartment building, And that this kid was only 14 years old, and that this kid's dad barely even gave him money for food, since he spent most his money on beer, and alcohol. And said kid's dad wasn't even home half the time leaving this kid to live on his own, walk to school, try and find his own food. Oh and this said kid's name is Josh.

So Every night while out on his patrol, Spidey brought Josh some food, and company. But what had Spidey concerned about Josh was the fact that every time he saw him he seemed to have various bruises, and cuts, and injuries. He always brushed it off with an excuse of "ran into something" or "tripped and hit something" But Peter suspected he was getting bullied. After the first couple weeks of Spidey grilling him about his injuries. Josh got mad and told him he didn't want his pity. But they worked it all out and Spidey laid off the interrogating him about his injuries.

But he still asked whenever he saw a new bruise or cut, and said he was there to listen if he wanted to talk. Spidey suspected it may have been bullying. Josh almost reminded him of himself in a ways. How he always hid his Spider-Man injuries from Aunt May. But at least he had a healing factor. I mean, it wasn't like Deadpool's or Wolverine's but it could heal a broken bone in a week when it would normally take a month. so bruises and cuts? They normally disappeared pretty quickly. But Josh didn't have a healing factor. And Spidey worried about him. But he could only help the kid as much as the kid allowed him to. So at least bringing him food and offering him company helped a little right?

K, well now that you're all caught up, back to Spidey and Josh.

"Josh...I worry about you. You always have these injuries and...I'm not pitying you I'm just worried. I'm your friend and...friend help each other. But I can't help you if you don't let me...please Josh." Spidey begged looking at his friend.

"Spidey...I just know if I tell you you'll get involved. And I don't want anyone getting hurt.

"Josh please, It's my job to help people. Let me do my job. Please. And I won't hurt anyone. I promise."

"Promise?" Josh asked uncertainly. "I promise." Spidey said seriously.

"Okay...well...Sometimes. Not all the time but...sometimes my dad...hits me...It's not really his fault he just gets mad, or he's drunk orr something, and he...hits me...But He's just upset. Cause I killed her..."

"You killed someone-!?" Spidey yelped. "No!-I mean kinda. not on purpose. My mom. She died while giving birth to me, and my dad says it's my fault she's gone so he hits me. He says it's...it's all my fault..."

"Oh Josh." Spidey rapped him into a hug, as he started crying. "I-I wish I had known her...I...And it's my fault she's gone..."

"No. Look at me Josh." He said pulling away from him. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You had absolutely no control over the situation so it's not your fault. Sometimes...Sometimes people die with, n-no reason at all." Spidey told him, a lump forming in his throat as he thought about his own Uncle, and parents. "It's no one's fault it just...it just happens. So you shouldn't blame yourself. I don't care what your dad tells you. It's not your fault. You're a great person Josh. I don't want to see you just sit around and get abused. Physically or verbally. I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone. But I am going to stop your problem. You shouldn't abuse kids. You shouldn't abuse anyone."

"I know he's your dad and you love him but what he does to you is wrong. "I'm not going to hurt him Josh. But I will help him. And I'll help you too. I'm not gonna let this keep happening got it?"

Josh nodded slowly. "Thanks Spidey." Suddenly His Spidey sense went off, causing him to stand up abruptly. "What is it?" Josh asked, standing up next to him. Spidey caught sight of some police cars, chasing another car that was speeding through the streets. "I gotta go help them. I'll be back though okay?"

Spidey said, swinging down to where the chase was happening. "Okay Spider-Man." Josh said quietly.

"What are you doing out here?" He heard a was growl. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and shove him to the ground. "Dad!" He yelped, standing up, "I said what are you doing out here!" "I-I was just I-I-I-" "Stop stuttering boy!" Josh's dad yelled. _Smack!_ Another hit came.

...

Spidey had just finished helping with the car chase, which had been two baddies getting away with some stuff from a jewelry shop.

But just like he said, he headed back to Josh's house. And he was glad he did. "Josh?" He called out landing on the roof of the apartment. "Josh?" He called out again. He made his way inside the apartment building, not quite sure which door Josh lived behind as he made his way down the hall. But suddenly his Spider-sense went off as he passed one door and he heard a thump, followed by whimpering. He quickly kicked the door open, and ran inside. "Josh!" He shouted, seeing his young friend, gripping his head, on the floor of the kitchen, and he could see blood on the kitchen counter. "Oh, nononono." Spidey said to himself, panicking.

His Spidey-Sense went off again causing him to turn around. He saw a man who he assumed to be Josh's Father making a break for the door. "Not so fast buddy." He said webbing him to the wall. "I have two questions for you. Are you Josh's dad, and did you do this to him?!" He demanded, approaching the man webbed to the wall. "Yes-I-I didn't mean for him to get that hurt! I just! Hee's the reason my wife is gone! That little brat-IF it weren't for him I'd still have her with me!" He shouted

"Look. I know what it's like to loose someone you love. But blaming other people doesn't bring them back! Do you think your wife would want to see you abusing your son? Do you think that's what she'd want? Just because you fee; hurt doesn't give you the right to hurt others! Spidey yelled. Taking a breath, calming down. Before he turned back to go over to Josh.

Spidey took one look at Josh's head and could tell it wasn't good. He called 911 and an ambulance was on it's way there.

"You're right." A quiet voice said. Spidey looked up from his place on the floor next to Josh. "If...If she saw me doing this to Josh..She'd...I don't even know what she'd do..." Josh's dad sad looking up at Spider-Man tears in his eyes. "Everything I've done to Josh. I...how can I fix it...I...I don't even know where to start..." He trailed off.

Spidey got up and walked over to him once more. "You can start by telling Josh you're sorry when he wakes up, And start being a better Father to him...After you get of jail and all I mean..." Spidey sighed. "I know what you did is wrong. But I also believe that people can change. So if you work at it..you may be able to be a better Father."

...

As soon as the paramedics and police got there Josh's dad was arrested for child abuse, and Josh was taken to the hospital. He was going to live with his Aunt while his Father was in jail, and she was gonna stay with him in the hospital and stuff. But Spidey did continue to visit Josh in the hospital, and after he moved into his Aunt's apartment not too far away from where he used to live. And he even visited Josh's dad in jail every once and awhile to talk to him. Make sure he wasn't gonna turn to the dark side or anything. and he stayed friends with Josh and acted as an almost older brother to him. And Josh was never happier.

10 years later.

"Hey Dad! Toss the football here!" 24 year old Josh shouted running the length of their backyard in Colorado. Josh's dad tossed it to him shouting "Go long!" Josh grinned diving for the ball.

Josh's mom Amanda laughed watching the two boys. "Boy's it's time to eat!" She called out to them.

After Josh's dad had been released from prison, He and Josh moved to Colorado, and Josh's dad met a wonderful women named Amanda and married her, and Now Josh was going to College here in Colorado, but was visiting his parents for the weekend. Life turned out pretty great for Josh.

What happened to Spider-Man you might ask? Oh, he was still New York's favorite web slinger, and He and Josh still sent each other post cards twice a month, so yeah they were still buddies.

And the rest is history! And the lesson. If you've got Spider-Man as your best Friend then lots of great things happen. Because he's a great man and a LOT more than just a super hero.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thank you again to Thorn fox for requesting it and I hope this achieved, or exceeded you expectations. Thank you for your awesome idea!**

 **If you guys have any ideas for a one shot for this collection just let me know in the reviews! Just make sure it's K-T rating appropriate ;)**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	9. Unexpected Miracles

***swings in* Hey True Believers!What's Up? The Sky? Yup! Ding, Ding, Ding! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya, here to bring you another one shot!  
**

 **Yeah, supersupersuper sorry about no updates. You know how it is. Go to camp, spend time with exchange students, have exchange students leave, picking up last minute babysitting jobs, decorating, and chaperoning your little sisters birthday party, plannning for a vaca, only for your dad to get sick and your family not be able to go. And all the jazz. So yeah. My life is pretty normal...Not. XD Soooo yeah things have been just a LITTLE crazy lately. But things are finally going back. to semi-normal? "And crazy things are pretty much standard for my life" (~Spidey, USM) Anyway, again sorry for the long wait, and thank you so much to everyone who's reading this. Oh, and a little good news...*drumroll, symbol crash*  
**

 **I have come up with a new updating schedule for my fanfics! Yay! So now that the school year is back in full swing, I'm no longer doing the random speratic, whenever-I-Have-Time school schedule, Now I wake up at 5:15 every morning, (yes, yes I know waking up at that time sounds more inhuman than Triton to some of you, but I like waking up early while it's still quiet, and getting ready to the sun rising. And yes, to those of you who sleep till noon. Then sun does rise every morning. It isn't just magically awake everytime you get up. XD Just joking. Well, I mean it's true, but I'm joking ABOUT it...ANYWAY...) read, work out, do bile study, shower, blah blah blah, then start school at 6:45, and end at 11:45! And then I have the whole rest of the day, and plenty of time to write! So yes! (for those of you who didn't know, I'm homeschooled, so that's why my school gets out at 11:45) And I plan to update all my USM stories on: Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. So be on the look out for updates then. And I've asked my Bestie, FantasyGirl1329 aka Aqua-Spider. to bug me (get it, Spider-Man, bug? No? Okay.) to update my stories. So you should start getting normal updates. Yaaaay.**

 **Oh, and for those of you who knew I was rewatching all the USM episodes, I finished! Yay! All USM episodes offically rewatched by me! So finally. That only took like what? 2 months?Oh, and a gigantic thank you to Hawkfeather fo requesting this idea! I hope you like it! Also Yay! 30 reviews! Keep up the good work guys!  
**

 **XD anyway enough of my rambling.**

 **Shout-Out(s)!:**

 **RusherGirl1: Thanks. Glad I could put a smile on your face. =)**

 **YokaiAngel: Thanks!**

 **YokaiAngel: Glad you liked it! =)**

 **FantasyGirl1329: I know, I know. I'll try not to. XD like that dream about MBs where that happened? Yikes, that would be awful if it was real. *shutters* =P**

 **RusherGirl1: Totally fine. Glad you still posted a review though! That's always encouraging!**

 **Man285: Yay! Good to hear you're enjoying this! =)**

 **Lillian Smith: Glad to hear that! =D**

 **Hawkfeather: Heeeey! Meh, totally fine. So sorry, I'm late for updating. This annoying thing called life got in my way and for somereason wouldn't let me update! What's up with that? XD Lol, glad to hear it. I try my best to make the characters in my fanfics attack the readers with aweomeness. XD Well, you've got some fantastic Ideas! all I do is write them. =) Totally fine and understandabe. I hope you like what I did with this idea of yours. I know you requested it awhile back, but I still plan to do all my requests no matter how long it's been. =) *puts on determined face* Anyway, I changed a couple of things from the origanal request but I hope it's still to your liking. =) And if you have any other ideas, I'd love to hear them! so don't hesitate to request anything! =) Enjoy the chapter!**

 **fastgirl01: Yes. SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING WAS AWESOME! I loved that movie and really want to see it again. And Tom Holland. *heart eyes* pure awesomeness. Thanks for reading!**

 **fastgirl01: Thanks! It's what Spider-Man always does. So figured I'd make him do it in this fanfic. =) Here's the next chapter!**

 **Anyway thanks for everyone's who's reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this! And thank you so much for bearing with me through my hectic-non-consistent updating schedule! =D You guys are the bomb! And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: Sometime during season 4  
**

 **Summery: Spidey meets a little girl at a hospital, with pneumonia. So he decides to take her out for a day of fun!  
**

* * *

Spidey sighed, taking a breather on the roof of a random New York building. It was around 7:30 in the morning, and he didn't have any classes at the Triskellion today, so he was out on patrol. He had been out for about an hour. Nothing big though. A purse snatching here, an attempt at an ATM robbery there. Nothing new. He was just sitting on the roof, watching the cars go by, enjoying this unseasonably warm weather.

He sighed closing his eyes. This was the life. _Tap, Tap, Tap._

He scrunched his eybrows together in confusion. Listening again. Nothing. Maybe it was just a pigeon or something...

 _Tap, Tap, Tap._ He opened his eyes, looking around without moving his head. What was that noise?

 _Tap, Tap, Tap._ He looked down, the side of the building where he was sitting.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap-"Hi"_

"Yeep!" Spider-Man jumped at least a 2 feet into the air, his feet latching onto the ledge of the building RIGHT before he would've gone plummeting to his doom.

He heard a giggle. Once he had composed himself, he saw the little girl in front of him wearing a hospital gown. Huh. He just now noticed that the building he was sitting on the ledge of was a hospital.

He, relaxed into a crouch, on the ledge, trying to appear more friendly, and less freaked out. "Hey there." He said giving a small wave.

The little girl looked to be about 4 or 5 years old. She dark brown wavy hair, cut so short that it came about an inch below her ears.

Her cheeks were pink, and she was missing two teeth, only adding to her already adorable look. She was wearing a hospital gown, and a wrist identification bracelet, and light up my little pony tennis shoes.

"You're silly." She giggled. "Yup. That's me. Silly Spider-Man." He said bowing goofily to her, causing her to giggle more.

"What's you name?" He asked, crouching down to her level. "I'm Emma. And I'm 5 yearz old." She said, not quite pronouncing the words right.

"Cool. I'm Spider Man." She shook her head. "No? I'm pretty sure I am." He told her. "No. You're Silly Spidey. Cause you silly."

Spidey chuckled. "Okay then. Silly Spidey it is."

He sat down on the ground, she came and sat on his lap. "You know. I'm in the hospital cause I got phemonia." She told him seriously. But still sounding adorable as she mispronounced the word.

"Man. I'm sorry. You must be very brave though." "Yup!" She replied. "But I don't think my Mommy is happy bout it. She keeps crying. Cause the doctors say I'm really sick. And that I might not get better." She sighed sadly.

"Well, where are your parents now?" He asked slightly concerned about the fact that this 5 year old was wondering around the hospital roof by herself.

She shrugged. Hmm...Spidey just got an idea. "Well...You wanna know what I like to do when I feel sad?" He told her acting as if he was entrusting her with a gigantic secret."I like to go web slinging." He told her. "Weawy?" She said excited. "Yeah. Hey, how about if we go ask your parents if I can take you for a swing? You show me where your hospital room is alrighty?"

She nodded eagerly, jumping up off his lap, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the hospital. She led him down the stairs, to a hospital room filled with flowers, and cards and stuffed animals, that people had sent the girl. "Oh!" The girl said running over to her bed grabbing a rather old, worn _loved_ looking stuffed puppy, with 2 button eyes, and a couple of patches. "This is Mr. Fluffers!" She said shoving the stuffed animal in his arms. "Wow. He looks like a really great dog!" Spidey said. He attacked a couple of strings of webbing to the dog and made it dance around like a puppet. Emma giggled, plopping down on the floor watching the puppy dance.

"Spider-Man!" Someone yelped. He turned around and saw a women sitting in a chair, looking as if she had just woken up. This must've been Emma's mom.

She actually looked...kinda familiar...hmm...

"Oh Spidey!" She stood up straifghtening her clothes and running a hand through her hair which looked as if it hadn't been brushed properly in days.

"Yup that's me, But who are you, I mean have we met before cause you look kinda familiar."

She blushed. "Yes actually. Um, you stopped a guy from stealing my purse a couple weeks ago. I just, didn't expect to see you, like in person face to face again. Thanks for the save again, by the way." She rambled.

"Oh, this is my daughter-" "Emma? Yup. She and I are old pals. We met like 10 minutes ago." He chuckled. "I was sitting on the roof, and she walked up there too. Not sure how she got up there. Must be one smart kid you got there."

The lady, sighed. "You have no idea" she muttered. "Oh, I'm Tracy by the way." She said sticking her hand out. He shook it.

Emma tugged on Spidey's boot causing him to look down at her. the young girl guestered for him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear.

He kneeled down so the he sat down criss-cross-apple sauce, so her was her leavel, where she was sitting on the floor.

She whispered something in his ear. "Ohh, right. Almost forgot." He stood up. Picking Emma up with him, holding her on his hip, like Aunt May and Uncle Ben used to do with him, when he was a little kid.

"Little Emma here wanted to know if she could spend the day with me. Maybe go for a websling or something, go get ice cream."

He poked her chest, causing her to giggle, as he tickled her. Tracy bit her lip. "Emma, why don't you go ahead and play with your toys for a minute? Okay Sweetie?" Emma nodded immediately, running to go get her toys.

Tracy waited a beat to make sure Emma wasn't listening before saying to Spidey in a low voice.

"I don't know if you know this, but Emma has pneumonia. And...the doctors don't think she's gonna make it..." She glanced over at her daughter.

"You have no idea how much she looks up to you. She loves watching you on TV She even has a Spider-Man blanket." She chuckled dryly.

"I know that your busy, stopping criminals and all, but it really would mean the world to her to go out with you for the day. Even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Hey, It's fine. Here, how about this? I take her out, get some ice cream with her, maybe go to central park, get some lunch, and we'll be back by this afternoon? I'll take her off your hands for a few hours. You go home, get some rest."

She looked at Spidey tears in her her eyes. "A-Are you s-sure?" "I'm a super hero, it's my job to help people." He told her kindly.

She sniffed, pulling Spidey into a hug. "uhh," Spidey, awkwardly patted her back, before she pulled away wiping her eyes.

He clapped his hands together. "Alright Emma. You ready to go have some fun?" "Yes!" She said jumping up and down like she would burst with excitement any minute.

...

And have fun they did. Spidey swung her around the city, they spent a few hours at central park, they went to an art museum, they got hotdogs for lunch, then had ice-cream for dessert, and by 4 that afternoon, Spidey was carrying a sleeping Emma back to her hospital room to meet her mom.

Tracy thanked Spidey at least a hundred times, and even offered to pay him back for the food, and for watching her. But of course he refused. saying he didn't need it.

And after he tucked Tracy into the hospital bed, under her Spider-Man blanket, he autographed a paper for her after Tracy asked him to, and then hours after Spider-Man had left, the doctors came in expecting to give Emma what would be one of her last check ups, thinking she'd be lucky if she lived even till the weekend. But...There was nothing.

they checked her at least 3 times. And by some magic. By some Miracle...She had been cured.

Tracy cried tears of Joy knowing her daughter had been healed, She thanked God, for healing her daughter, wondering if just Maybe, it had also had something to do with her fun outing instead of being cooped up in a hospital room. And it defiantly had to do with all the prayer for her daughters health. But whatever the reason...she was just so glad she had been healed.

...

The next day Spider-Man came in to check on Emma and was shocked to hear that she had been healed. And then, Tracy, Emma and Spider-Man all went out to celebrate. Nobody knew how it happened, and the doctors were absolutely flabbergasted saying what had happened was IMPOSSIBLE.

But no one really cared the reason. Except for the fact the the little girl had been healed. And Spider-Man? Well, he was just glad he got to be a part of this amazing event, and get to meet this spectacular little girl.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thank you again to Hawkfeather for requesting it and I hope this turned out how you wanted it Hawkfeather! Thank you for your awesome idea!**

 **If you guys have any ideas for a one shot for this collection just let me know in the reviews! Just make sure it's K-T rating appropriate ;)**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	10. Not So Distracted After All

**Hey Guys! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya! Swinging in to bring you another update, on time, as promised. Wow! I was actually able to make the update date! Yay! You all deserve icecream since I updated on time! *throws cookies and cream ice cream to everyone***

 **Sorry for such a late update today. I wanted to get it out earlier, but I haven't been feeling well today. I felt tired and kinda nauseous, all day. But I'm finally starting to feel A-Okay! (Ha, Rhyme.) Anyway, I kinda just stayed in bed today so I watched all the Avengers Assemble Episodes that have Ultimate Spider-Man guest starring in them, and all the Agents of Smash episodes that have Spider0Man guest starring in them. I don't even watch Avengers Assemble or Agents of Smash, but I read on Wikipedia that USM is in a couple of episodes so I watched those episodes. And, they are definatly worth watching. Even if you don't watch those showas, they still contribute to USM so yes. Worth watching for sure. if you wanted to watch them the Agents of Smash episodes he's in are "The Collector" (which defiantly helps explain some things in Contest of Champions),"The Venom Within/Inside", "Spidey I blew up the dinosaur", and "Planet Monster (pt 2)" So yup. And then the Avengers Assemble episodes he's in are "Hulk's Day out" and "Avengers Disassembled" I personally liked Avengers disassembled. It kinda made fun of the fact that Spidey narrates his adventures and has chibi imaginations, and everyone wonders who's he's talking too in the middle of battle. XD So yeah. You, go watch them. now. XD Anyway enough about that. Thank you so much to Hawkfeather for requesting this! I hope it's good! I kinda changed the idea a little from the origanal request, but I hope it's similar enough. ;) Again, thanks for the idea!  
**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **RusherGirl1: Thanks. Yup. Spidey is pure awesome. =D**

 **Creepy-Pasta:Well, I already replied to you about the request, and I'll get your next request posted soon! But I have a couple of other ones I've been wanting to post so I'll post them first. ;) But I will get to yours! Just probably it might be a little bit. ;)**

 **Ohhh, and remeber a while back how I said after chapter 10 I'd start doing a couple more one-shots about characters from previous one-shots in this series? Well! I already have some planned! =D I've got one planned for "When No one else cares" and for "You can always step back" if you guys have any ideas for continuations with any of the characters or storylines from the last 10 one-shots let me know! And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Summery: Nova and Spidey duke it out with the Frightful Four, but Spidey seems distracted. But Nova finally sees he wasn't distracted at all.**

* * *

"Yikes!" Nova shouted as he dodged a blast from Klaw.

He and Spidey were fighting the Frightful Four but Nova kept almost getting hit cause Spidey seemed distracted. Almost like he wasn't really focused on the battle.

"I'm off to see the Wizard!" Spidey yelled, jumping on top of Wizard, the force knocking Wizard to the ground.

Nova shrugged. Maybe Spidey was just having an off day. They all did sometimes.

Nova shot a blast of power at Thundra as she attempted to attack him.

He shot a blast at her, and she swung her ball and chain at him. He dodged it, and shot at her again. But this time she dodged, it and went in again to attack him.

Then Klaw Came up behind him and shot a blast of sound, knocking Nova off balance. "Ahh!" Nova yelled falling, only to be stuck to the side of the building by Trapter.

"Web-Head! Get your butt over here and help me!" Nova yelled, struggling to get out of his sticky situation.

 **(AN/ get it? sticky cause he's stuck in Trapter's glue and-? Nevermind.)**

Spidey, had been off somewhere else with Wizard, leaving Nova to deal with 3/4 of the Frightful Four.

 **(AN/ Anyone else ever wonder why there isn't a Five team? I mean they have The Frightful Four, The Sinister Six, and The Sinister Seven. But what about Five? I mean The Fearful Five has a nice ring to it if you ask me. Hmm...I may just use that later...)**

Finally Web-Head swung back over to Nova, punching Trapster in the Jaw, then, webbing up Thundra, then, webbing up Klaw to Trapster.

"Hey Bucket Head. You look like you're in a sticky situation." Nova could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face.

 **(AN/ I already done that one Spidey.)**

Spidey, pulled Nova out of the glue. "Yeah well, if you hadn't left me alone I wouldn't of been stuck." Nova pointed out.

"Yeah well I was-Spidey Sense, Look out!" Spidey said, cutting himself off

Spidey jumped up, doing a back flip, just in time to dodge a blast from Wizard.

Nova Blasted Wizard back, causing the super villian to stumble backwards, giving Spider-Man the opportunity to web him up.

But The Wizard easily broke free, and flew out over the edge of the building firing at them again from there.

Nova picked up a billboard, throwing it at him. And it hit it's mark, sending Wizard and the billboard falling off the building.

"No!" Spidey cried, jumping off the building, diving after the Wizard and the billboard.

Nova was about to ask Web-Head if he got webbing in his brains and why he would stop Wizard from getting slammed into the street. Then they would just go back and get him after.

But he didn't have time to ask since Klaw, and Thundra started attacking him again. Spidey was back by now but was fighting the Trapster.

Spidey finally managed to get the glue machine thing on Trapster's back to explode, after hitting it with his tazar webs.

So the Trapster was down for the count. Web-Head slung over to Nova, punching Thundra in the face, getting her to attack him instead, so that the odds were a little more even.

Thrundra finally got hit into the side of the building, knocking her out, but also knocking part of the building out, and it started falling to the streets down below.

"Yes! Good job Web-Head!" Nova shouted. Glad that they only had one more villian to deal with. "There'll be no collateral damage on my watch." Spidey muttered, before jumping down after the piece of falling building. "Web-Head?" Nova questioned. Finally, he knocked out Klaw, and was able to fly over to where Spidey had disappeared over the edge of the building.

"Oh no." Nova muttered. Nova had thought everyone in the area had retreated long ago, but apparently there were still some construction workers, in the construction zone down below.

Nova hadn't even noticed them. That's why Spidey had been distracted. That's why he kept trying to keep debris from falling. He was protected the small group of workers down there. They seemed to be stuck, in a vehicle that had been knocked over, and had stuff piled on top of it.

One of the pieces of the building that had fallen over had hit the support beam of a building that had been under construction.

So yup. You guessed it. It was unstable and lucky Spidey, the building was gonna fall on the trapped construction workers, and all Spidey could do was hold up the building and hope the construction workers some how got out.

Nova raced down to where the workers were trapped, and quickly got all the stuff off the vehicle, then he got the workers out. Finally just as he got the last one out Spidey shouted out, in what sounded like pain.

Nova turned to look at him before Spidey yelled to him, "I'm loosing my grip, get them out of here!"

"Got it Web-Head! I'll be right back!"

He picked up the construction workers, and got them over to a safe distance, telling them which direction everyone had gone to evacuate, before racing back to Help Spidey, but he got back just in ttime to see Spidey loose his grip and the whole building come down on him.

"No!" Nova shouted, flying over to the dilapidated building, with Spider-Man underneath.

He busted through all the debris piled on the area Spidey had been. Before he finally saw Spidey's costume, peaking out from the debris.

He was able to pull him out, before he picked him up, moving over to a area where they weren't in danger of having broken bits of building falling on them.

"Web-Head?" Nova said, urgently. He could tell Spidey was unconscious. "Spidey? Web-Head? Come on Spidey, don't do this." Nova mumbled.

Finally Spider-Man groaned, being pulled back into consciousness. "You're alive!" Nova shouted, overjoyed.

"Ugh. Yeah, I think so." Spidey, moaned rubbing his head, sitting up.

"Good. Cause I don't want to have to explain to Fury how you got yourself killed." Nova told him, trying to cover up the fact that he had actually been worried.

"Yeah, Well, thanks for the save anyway." Spidey said, as Nova helped him up.

"Did those people get out all right?" Spidey asked concerned. "Yes Spidey. Everyone got out fine. I don't know why you had to go and be all heroic, hogging all the glory." Sam teased punching Peter in the shoulder lightly. "Hardy Har Har. I didn't see you catching any falling buildings." Peter teased back.

"Yeah, well I wanted to give you a chance to look awesome since I do all the time. Feels epic right?" Nova joked.

"Suuuuure. _Thanks."_ Spidey said sarcastically.

They both laughed, before Spidey wrapped up the F4 in webbing and they called for Fury to come pick up the garbage.

And weather Sam was willing to admit it or not. He learned a lot from Spidey that day. How he paid attention to everyone, making sure everyone got out okay, before worrying about himself. It was truely admirable.

For a Webhead at least. Sam thought, smirking.

* * *

 **Thank ya'll so much fir reading! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **And remember, if you have any ideas for continued one shots from the last 10 one shots let me know, or if you just have any other ideas for one shots in this collection, let me know, and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	11. When No One Else Knows

**Hey Guys! Lemme just say, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Our wifi was down for awhile, so I wasn't able to do my school till pretty late morning,so then I finished late, and I really wanted to write fanfiction while my school wasn't working but alas, that also requires wifi. =/ and then I had chores and homework. Ugh.**

 **And after finally, FINALLY finishes my school today I was like "YAS I CAN UPDATE MY STORY! But Nooooo. 2 of my siblings got sick so I was making lunch, and doing every one's chores, and doing the dishes, and Ugh, Ugh, Ugh. But I am FINALLY FREEEE. So to make up for not updating today I wrote an extra long chapter. ;) I hope ya'll like it!  
**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **YokaiAngel: Yes! I will totally do those! Sounds awesome! =D There may be a bit of a wait, since I'm doing the continuation one-shots first, and there are a couple other requests I have to do, but I will defiantly do yours! Great ideas! =)**

 **Austin: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the chapters! And, I'm not a "bro" I'm a girl. You know, Sunshine _Girl_ 14\. So I'd apreciate it iwf you didn't call me "bro" Thanks. Ummmm as much as I would love to do your request. I really do not feel comfortable writing that. Adn I want to keep this more appropriate for the general audience, also I'm 14, I don't know enough about that subject to write an entire one shot about it, and I really don't WANT to know a ton about the subject. But if you'd like to read ANOTHER fanfic where that happens, I know one that I can recommend to you. =) it's: "Helping Hands" Chapter 17: New Life (It's another one-shot collection) and it's by AliciaRoseFantasy So if you would like to read a fic similar to the one you suggested, then I recommend that one. =) Sorry I couldn't do your request. =/**

 **briangela01: XD AMAZING? as in, Amazing Spider-Man? =P Thanks! Glad you like them! Here's another one for you to read! I hope you enjoy it! =)**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one shot continuation!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Takes place shortly after "Spider Slayers"**

 **Summery: Alice Dolford comes over to the Parker house for Dinner. She _is_ good friends with May Parker after all. And Peter is at his house, recovering from a particularly bad injury that leaves him on crutches, and He recognizes her. He met her as Spider-Man! But will he be able to keep the observant lady from recognizing him? (Continuation to: When No One Else Cares) **

* * *

**7:04pm**

"You're...You're Spider-Man!"

Peter paled. Aunt May just looked shocked.

He felt like he was going to pass out. He felt like not just one person but everyone found out, he was Spider-Man. How? HOW? Just nooooooo. This could not be happening. His cover was completely blown. All three of them just looked at each other wide-eyed and shocked

...

Okay, So you're probably super confused. Is Spider-Man's identity out? Is the world coming to an end? Kinda, and no. So lemme me just rewind, a little bit, and explain a few things.

A couple days ago, Peter, Scarlet, and Venom had been sent to help with a burning building that had been Molten Man's fault. Venom, and Scarlet, had gone after Molten Man. Since he fled the scene, but Spidey stayed behind to help get people out of the top floors of the building where the fire fighters weren't able to get to before the building collapsed.

But The building had started to collapse, just as Spidey was getting the last person out of the building, which was a young man, who was unconscious. Since he was unconscious, Spider-Man had to carry him out, and while they were falling from the top story, (Perfect timing) Spidey's web fluid ran out. (Is there ever a good time for that to happen?) So he was unable to stop himself from falling from that height.

So instead he just made it where he took as much of the impact as possible making sure the civilian didn't get too hurt. But a fall from that height, and holding an extra person, made his balance off, so he ended up, landing wrong, blacking out on impact, and breaking his leg, cause he landed wrong. (But is there really a right way to land, falling from a 20 story building?)

So now that that is explained fast forward a couple days, Peter's on crutches, and He's not allowed to go out as Spider-Man till His leg is better. So he's taking some time off from Shield academy, and staying with Aunt May.

...

 **8:03am:**

"Morning Aunt May!" Peter called, Throwing his crutches down the stair, shooting a web to catch them, then he jumps up, using his hands to grab onto the ceiling, and goes over the stairs that way, before getting to the bottom of the stairs, sticking to the wall, and slowly easing himself to the ground, and getting his crutches.

(Okay, so just cause he's not Spider-Man doesn't mean he can't use his powers to get around easier, since his leg is in a cast!)

"Morning Peter!" Aunt May calls back. "I'm in the kitchen!" She adds. Peter, hobbles his way to the kitchen, smiling once he sees Aunt May making wheat cakes. "Mmmm, smells amazing Aunt May." He says, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before going over to sit at the table.

But he accidentally hit his leg, (the broken one) on the table, causing him to hiss in pain, and unexpectedly, fall to the floor.

Aunt May quickly ran over to him, fussing over him. "Oh, are you okay Peter?" She asks, helping him up.

Peter just glared at the table. "Stupid, Evil Table got in my way." He mumbled, partially in a response to her, and partially with anger towards the table.

May just laughed, going back to the wheat cakes, but not before seeing Peter send another glare at the table, while rubbing his leg. She just shook her head, laughing more.

...

 **8:19am:**

After Aunt May finished making the wheat cakes, and she and Peter sat at the table, and started to eat them.

"Mmm, theses are the best. As always Aunt May." Peter tells her, in between bites. She smiles at him.

"Oh, Peter, I forgot to tell you I have a friend coming over later today for dinner." Aunt May told him, as she started to put the dishes in the sink.

"Who?" Peter asked, knowing Aunt May had tons of friends.

"Oh you don't know her. I just met her a few weeks ago at the coffee shop down near my work. Her name is Alice."

"Cool. Do you want me to help make dinner?" He offered, standing up.

"No, I think I've got it. I think I got it. I'm gonna head over to Darma's, across the street for a little while though, she needed some help with her garden."

She said, grabbing her purse, and giving Peter a quick kiss on the cheek before heading for the door.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." He said waving to her as she shut the door. "Bye!"

"Bye Peter!"

Peter, went over and flopped onto the couch propping his injured leg up on a pillow.

He grabbed the stack of Captain America Comics on the coffee table, that he had kept there the last couple of days, for when he was hanging out on the couch, and started to read through them, but after a few pages of the first one he fell asleep.

...

 **5:28pm**

 _Ding Dong_

"Peter! Come On Down! Alice is here!" Aunt May, yelled up the stairs before going to answer the door.

"Alice! Come in! It's so nice to see you again!" Peter heard Aunt May saying, as he stumbled down the stairs, resisting the urge to just cling to the ceiling instead of going down the stairs. Seriously. You have no idea how hard it is going down stairs with crutches. (Unless you actually have, that is.)

Once Peter got to the bottom of the stairs, he (crutched?) walked into the living room, where he heard voices coming from.

Both ladies looked up at him when he came in, (he wasn't exactly quiet with the crutches, and the fact that he kept running into stuff (more so then normal) with them didn't help either)

"Oh, Alice, this is Peter." Aunt May said, getting up to introduce Peter. "Hi," Peter said, awkwardly extending his hand, while trying to not let his crutch fall.

She smiled, standing up, shaking his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Peter! You're all I hear about from your Aunt, Peter this, and Peter that." She said, laughing.

Peter blushed, sitting down in an arm chair, propping his foot up on the foot rest. He thought Alice looked familar. Like he had met her before or something...Hmm...But Aunt May said she had just met her a few weeks ago so he couldn't have meter her, at least not as Peter Parker...Maybe she was someone he had saved as Spider-Man?

But just as that train of thought entered his mind, it came to a screeching halt. "OhMyFlippinRadioactiveFreakinSpider" Peter thought. This was the same Alice he had helped with her groceries a few months ago! The same one who he had played almost an hour of Mario games with. The one who had let him stay for dinner and had given him an ice pack for his ankle.

"OhFlippinFury'sEyePatch" Peter thought, battling to keep his jaw from dropping, and his eyes from getting as big as the lenses on his mask.

What was he supposed to do? I mean I guess he could act normally but this situation was just so... _weird..._

Seriously. How often do you become friends with someone as your super hero alter ego, and then meet them months later as your secret identity, finding out they're besties with your Aunt? Could this situation get any weirder?

"So Peter, Where do you go to school?" Alice asked.

"Oh, uh, well I used to go to Mid-Town High. But I transferred to a special science immersion school." Peter said, saying what he had told to MJ and Harry when he transferred to Shield Academy. Cause if he had told them he was going there, they may have gotten suspicious as to why he was going to a school for super heroes.

"Oh interesting. You must be very smart." She chuckled. Peter just blushed, causing Alice and Aunt May to chuckle more at his embarrassment.

"You know what Peter? Your voice sounds familiar, I don't know if you just sound like someone I know, or if your Aunt just talks about you so much I feel like I know you." She said, laughing a little at the end.

Luckily she didn't see the look Peter and Aunt May shared. Of course, Aunt May and Peter couldn't tell her it's probably cause she's heard his voice on Television a thousand times, or that she actually MET him only while he's dressed in red and blue spandex.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Peter forcefully laughed along with her. "I must just have one of those voices." He said. _'Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up.'_ Said the little voice in his mind. If she could recognize his voice then he really shouldn't be talking.

"You know, I think we should all go eat dinner now." Aunt May said standing up. "Oh Good! Cause I'm starving!" Alice exclaimed, pushing herself into a standing position. Peter stood up, grabbing his crutches, following them into the kitchen, even though he was having a panic attack in his mind.

He leaned his crutches against the door way, before carefully sliding into his chair.

"My, My, what ever did you do to your leg?" Alice, asked watching him.

"Oh, uh I, um, broke it." He stuttered.

She chuckled, "Well obviously. I meant _How?"_

 _"I fell out a 20 story flaming building while saving an unconscious business man! And I'm Secretly Spider-Man!"_ Peter's mind thought sarcastically. Stupid, sarcastic mind.

"I uh, um, uh, I, um...Fell down the stairs. Yup! Wasn't looking where I was going and fell down the stairs." He said laughing nervously.

 _"Parker, you are the worst liar EVER."_ He thought.

Alice raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior, and looked like she was going to say more before Aunt May came to Peter's rescue, "Dinner is served!" She said, placing the steaming hot chicken dish, veggies, and bread sticks out on the table. "My, May! You didn't tell me you were such a Chief!" Alice exclaimed, looking at the mouth watering dishes.

Ever since Aunt May finding out about Peter being Spider-Man, she normally let him eat as much as he wanted, but he couldn't do that now, because one, Alice was here, and would probably be suspicious if he ate half the food there, and two, he was so nervous about Alice finding out his identity, he didn't even feel hungry, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

But, he still ate some also so she wouldn't be suspicious. Eventually Aunt May and Alice started their own conversation, which Peter was grateful for.

And he offered to do the dishes, But Aunt May wouldn't hear of it, saying he should be resting his foot, and he could get to know Alice better.

So that's how Peter came to be sitting in the chair in the living room he had been earlier, with Alice on the couch, him and her both talking.

Well mostly Alice asking Peter questions, and him answering them.

"Oh, I see you like Captain America comics!" She said spying his pile of comics on the coffee table.

"Oh, uh yeah. I like reading comics and stuff..." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Me too, My Dad had all the first addition Cap comics, and he gave them to me when I got an interest in them."

"Really, you have the first addition ones?" Peter asked wide eyed. Forgetting for a moment about how awkward this was for him.

"Yeah, you should come over and look at them sometime." She told him. "Do you like any other superheros? Like any of the ones now?"

 _'NO NO PETER! WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TALK ABOUT SUPERHEROS!'_ his mind screamed at him. But he ignored it.

"Uh, well Iron Man is pretty cool. And Cap. They're probably my favorites." _'But Spider-Man is cooler'_ Peter added in his mind.

"Oh yes. I'm not a very big Iron Man fan, I think he's got too much of an ego." She said scoffing slightly.

"Oh yes. He can act like a real jerk sometimes, I mean from what I've seen on TV, but I think that suit he suit and his arc reactor are really awesome!"

"Yes, I'll agree with you there. I'd have to say my favorite hero would probably be Spider-Man though." Alice told him truthfully.

"Really?" Peter said, surprised. "Yup!" She answered. "And, I've even met him! Some teenager on a skateboard knocked over all the groceries I was carrying, and no one stopped to help! Can you believe it?" Alice scoffed.

"People can be so rude sometimes." Peter agreed. He found this situation interesting. He'd get to hear Alice's opinion on well, _him,_ and hear her side of the story he was apart of. It was kinda amusing.

"Well, after that someone finally did stop to help me, and when I looked up, it was Spider-Man! Can you believe it?"

"You're kidding," Peter said trying to sound intrigued, but also trying not to laugh.

"No, I swear! Spidey was right there! And he took all my groceries for me, and helped me put them away in my home, and he was so nice and wonderful!"

"His ankle was twisted though. I don't think he knew that I noticed, but a saw the way he was limping. But he was being so kind, and I knew he'd never agree to not help just cause he was injured, from what I'd seen on TV. He's so sweet."

Peter smiled.

"Well, after he helped me put the groceries, away I gave him an ice pack, which he refused saying he was fine, he was stuttering and awkward." She chuckled. "I don't think he could've been any older then you Peter."

"Uh, really you think he's that young?" Peter said nervously. She laughed. "Well by how awkward adn polite he was I'd say he was still a teenager. A well raised one though." She said winking.

Peter's spidey sense buzzed ever so slightly.

"I played video games with him, and then I went to make dinner and he fell asleep on my couch! Poor boy, was so tired from helping people. Then he had dinner with me! Of course I practically had to force him too, since he was saying he didn't want to intrude. But I wouldn't have none of that nonsense! So he had dinner with me and we had a great time! He's so sweet, and kind. Most Super heroes only help with big super villains and things, but he actually cares about each indivisible person. Very hard to find a person like that now days."

she said, seeming to be remembering back to meeting him.

Suddenly Peter's spidey sense went off, blaring. Aunt May walked in the room right then too.

Then Alice, seeming to come out of her memory trance, suddenly snapped. "Wait a minute! Now I know where I recognize you're voice from!" She said looking completely shocked. "You're...You're Spider-Man!"

Peter paled. Aunt May just looked shocked.

He felt like he was going to pass out. He felt like not just one person but everyone found out, he was Spider-Man. How? HOW? Just nooooooo. This could not be happening. His cover was completely blown. All three of them just looked at each other wide-eyed and shocked.

Peter mouth opened, and closed but no sound came out. What wass he supposed to say? He couldn't deny it. Their reactions had confirmed it. And she hadn't said it as a question but a statement. She wasn't asking, she KNEW he was Spider-Man.

"I-uh, what?" He Peter finally managed to say, breaking the silence. Although he wasn't really able to get a proper sentence out still.

"Well I'll be darned. I never thought I'd be able to see who Spider-Man actually was. This just kinda...surprising to put it plainly."

"Um, yeah." Aunt May managed to say.

"Geez Peter, you look like you're going to pass out. I'm not gonna _tell anybody."_

"Y-You're n-not?" He stuttered.

"Course not sonny! I'm no tattle tale! And you helped me with my groceries when you should've been home resting in bed, and gave me one of the most fun evenings I can remember! I'm not gonna repay you by telling Jameson and all those other jerks your identity!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, uh, I, um, T-Thanks?" Peter finally said.

Alice just chuckled. "No problem. you do need to come by and look at my first addition comics though!"

Peter just laughed. "I'll be sure too." He said, his nervousness starting to fade away.

Aunt May chuckled, "Well this certainly has been an exciting evening. I think this calls for some icve-cream." she said grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Oh boy! I haven't had ice cream for awhile." Alice said, smiling. Heading towards the door.

"Wait for me!" Peter cried, scrambling to get his crutches, before heading out the door too.

Both ladies laughed. "Be sure to lock the door behind you Peter!" Aunt May called to him, just as he was shutting the door.

"Yes Ma'am!" He called back, locking it, as told.

Alice smiled. "That's one amazing nephew you've got there May." She told her friend.

"Yes. Yes he is." Aunt May agreed with a smile, watching Peter come over to them.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Awwww, 3 so cute. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! I know it was a little, awkward seeming I guess. Idk, it seemed kinda different from my other one-shots. But I had lots of fun writing it. And Yes I know it's a really long intro before anything important actually happens buuuuut...*shrugs* hopefully you guys liked it anyway. =)  
**

 **Remember if you guys have nay other continuation requests go ahead and PM me or post it in a Review! or if you just have any requests in general! (But I will let you know that any requests that aren't continuations will be put on hold til I get all the continuations done. But I will still do them!)**

 **(XD and may I just say I love how if you read the summery and then just go straight into the story it's like, "will he be able to keep her from recognizing him?" and then the first lines you read after that are "You're...You're Spider-Man!" and then you're all like. Nope! Guess not. =P)**

 **Oh and since I just like the character Alice so much, I will be doing a THIRD one shot with this character, and also introducing another new character in that one. =0 (I'll give you a hint, they're related to Alice)**

 **Anyway, Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	12. When No One Else Helps

**Hey Guys! What's Up? It' Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya, wswinging in to bring you another one-shot!**

 **And before I get into the one-shot I just wanted to say, I am sosososososososososososososososososososososo soooooo Sorry about not updating for like a month. I feel awful. But life just got really crazy, we had friends staying with us from out of state, for a week, and and there were 10 people in our house! My birthday happened, I got a knee injury which is gonna take 6 weeks to heal (at least) and it's been 3 weeks already, so half way there! So that's been kinda hard. And then school, and there's been sickness going around my house the past week and a half. Anyway things have just been CrAzY! and I haven't had time to update. I've been working on this one-shot for about 3 weeks and I finally finished it! i got a little bit of writer's block while writing it so it took awhile to finish, but to make up for the lack of updates this chapter is 5,814 words long! That's my longest chapter/one-shot ever on fanfiction! Whoop! Whoop!**

 **Shout outs!:**

 **YoukaiAngel: Thanks!**

 **FantasyGirl1329: (XD after reconnecting with Doughnut Girl and talking about MBs I almost wrote FantasyGirl12 =P) XD well you know now since you read some of the chapter. But I finally finished it! And you'll be happy because next is a continuation of "You can always step back" with Billy! And I'm using that idea you gave me with him going to Peter's school. =D**

 **briangela01: Yuuuupp. (did you mean Alice?) Thanks! Glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Guest: Hmm...maybe I'll have to see if I can come up with a good enough reason for that. XD But we get a little talk from a JJJ fan's side of the story in this fic. and if you want to read another fic about JJJ My first fanfiction story is called "Masked Menace" and it's about JJJ. =) if you wanted to check that out. =)**

 **Hawkfeather: XD I know what that's like. Lol, thanks. Sorry? =P Thanks, glad you like them so far, I love all the positive feedback! You've been amazing with encouragement! Thanks so much! Ikr! I love how she's like "Well, I'm not gonna tall anyone" as if it's obvious. XD That's totally fine, I'm behind on gettting chapters, and requests out anyways. 0_0 Well here's your next chapter! =D I hope you enjoy it! =)**

 **And without furthur ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

 **Rating: T (because I'm paranoid)**

 **Time-Line: A Few weeks after "When No One Else Knows"**

 **Summery:** **Alice Dolford is just enjoying a nice cozy day inside while it's pouring rain outside. When an injured Spider-Man literally drops onto her balcony. So of course it's up to her and her husband Bill to help him. But things get a little messy when their nephew comes to visit after school and he quickly discovers that Spider-Man is there. Buuuut he thinks Spider-Man is a menace. Uh-Oh  
**

* * *

Spider-Man was having a really rotten day.

He had been out on patrol for several hours and was exhausted.

He had stopped 6 robberies, 2 attempts at kidnapping, 4 muggings, and a huge apartment fire. Luckily he and the fire department had been able to get everyone out, and it had started raining, which put the fire out. But now it was pouring rain, thundering, lightning.

Spidey was coughing from the smoke inhalation, and shivering from the cold of the rain. He was about to call it a night and just go home, so that he could change into some nice dry clothes, when he heard a scream. Sighing, He swung in the direction of the scream. He landed in a dark ally way, but it was hard to see, due to the pelting rain, and it being 8:00 at night.

He turned went to turn on his night vision, but found he had apparently forgotten to charge it. He just sighed. Could this day get any worse?

He slowly crept along the wall where he could hear someone whimpering.

"Come on, hand it over." A gruff voice said.

Spidey was able to make out about 6 guys, who all looked like they had football player, builds. Two of them were pointing guns at a group of girls, and the others all had knives, or other weapons. He was able to make out about 3 girls. They looked to be about 15 or 16

Spidey landed behind them making enough noise to get their attention off the girls. "Ah, Ah, Ah," Spidey said shaking his finger at them, as if they were children who were misbehaving. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to take other people's things?" He said, in a scolding voice.

One of the men, (who he assumed was the gang's leader) "Get him." then they all came at him. "Easy Peasy." Spidey thought, about to shoot a web at the leader to knock the gun out of his hand when all he heard was, " _Spiffft, Spiffft,"_ Out of web fluid. Great.

Instead, he went to kick the gun out of the guy's hand, but the man just grabbed his foot, tossing him to the ground. Spidey hit the ground, immediately, rolling to the side to avoid a kick, and jumping back up.

Then one of the goons with a knife came at him, and tried to hit him, but his Spidey Sense warned him just in time, and he dodged it. He jumped up landing on another goon's shoulders, and this one had a knife and managed to give him a long cut on his leg as he jumped up.

Spidey hissed in pain, but didn't have time to dwell on the injury since another goon game at him with a gun, he shot several times the the 3 girls screaming, as they dropped to the ground covering their heads,as soon as the gun started going off.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" The gun kept going off, normally Spidey would've webbed the gun so it couldn't shoot, but he was out of web fluid. So instead he settled for leading the fight away from the girls, and trying not to get turned into Spider Swiss Cheese. Spidey allowed himself a couple second breather as the man reloaded, and Spidey dropped down from his place on the wall, about to land on the goon that was reloading, when the other one with a gun shot 3 bullets. "BANG! BANG! BANG!" At first Spidey was confused, since they guy completely missed him it didn't even come close to-oh no. Everything seemed to slow down as the bullets zipped through the air towards the girls who had been trying to escape.

Before he could even think about the stupidity, recklessness, or overall how much it would hurt. He jumped in front of the girls, shielding them with his own body. The first bullet missed them all together. The second bullet grazed Spider-Man's shoulder. The third embedded itself in Spidey's leg.

Spidey cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Luckily, the girls had managed to escape though.

On of the crooks came over to where Spidey had crumpled to the ground, He was disoriented due to his injuries, and his vision was blurry due to the heavy rain, and blood loss.

The crook aimed a gun at Spidey. "You loose, Spider-Man." The crook said grinning. Spidey sucked in a breath, knowing what he was about to do would hurt.

He swung his leg out knocking the crook to the floor, and for the next 2 minutes it was all a blur of kicks and punches and knifes, and crooks falling to the ground unconscious.

Finally Spider-Man hear the sound of sirens coming his way. Good. the girls must of called the police. Spidey gingerly made his way up the side of the building. Although it was harder to do since the surface was wet, and he was wet, and his leg had a long gash going down it, and a bullet in it.

He quickly stumbled away from the crime scene. He didn't want to deal with all the paper work the police would have him do. Especially since he was injured.

He was so out of it that he landed on the edge of a rooftop, and stumbled and slipped till he slid off the edge.

Peter screamed, arms failing as he tried to find something to grab onto. Then he landed on something. Hard. The wind got knocked out of him, he was soaked to the bone, injured and exhausted. And within moments he was unconscious.  
...

Alice Dolford, was sitting in her living room knitting, with the news playing quietly in the background. Although you could barely hear it due to the storm.

It was a really big storm. Pouring Rain, Thunder, Lightning. She was just glad she was indoors. She actually didn't mind being inside although she was a little disappointed that she and the optimists club hadn't been able to go roller skating in entral park due to the storm, but she was finally able to work on the scarf she had been meaning to finish.

But suddenly there was a loud, **_BANG!_** Making Alice jump nearly a foot in the air. She took a few seconds to calm down from her fright, then listened a few minutes thinking maybe it had just been thunder, but she still had an uneasy feeling.

She set her knitting things down, and went over to look out the sliding glass door that lead to her balcony, since that's where the noise seemed to come from.

And what she saw made her gasp in shock. Sprawled out on her balcony, laid Spider-Man, unmoving.

Less then a minute later she heard her front door open. "Ally! I'm home!"

"Oh good. Bill! Could you come here?" She called.

Her husband came quickly. "What's wrong he asked?" Before he followed her eyes to the balcony. He gasped, jaw dropping, and eyes widening.

"Oh pish, posh. Don't just sit there slack jaw and bug eyed." Alice said after a few moments. "You go ahead and bring him in. We can put him in the guest bedroom."

"But-" Bill began,

"No buts! Go ahead and bring him in. We can't very well leave him out there in the middle of a storm now can we?" She said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Bill quickly put in his coat, and went out onto the balcony, shivering as the cold rain imeadiatly started pounding on him soaking through his coat in a matter of moments.

Cautiously he reached a hand out and touched the masked hero, ready to jump back if he suddenly grabbed him or something.

All that happened was the vigilant moaned a little, making Bill jump, before going silent again.

Bill put his arms under the hero's knees, and arms, lifting him up. He was a lot lighter then he expected.

He quickly moved back indoors, not wanting to stay out in the pelting rain any longer then he had to.

Alice came over to him seeming to check over the hero. "Oh dear me. He's injured. I'll go get some towels, then you can put him on the guest bed." She said going off to the linen closet. He headed towards the guest bedroom. And just as he got there, his wife came in the room laying some towels down on the bed.

"Go ahead and lay him on it-gently now."Alice instructed him.

Bill carefully laid Spidey on the towels that were on the bed. He sucked in a sharp breath. "That's a nasty cut on his leg Ally. Do you think you can get the first aid kit?"

"Already got it." She told him handing it too him.

Bill nodded, taking the kit form her. He opened it up, and put on a pair of gloves, before getting the disinfectant wipe out.

"Okay Ally, I need you to clean his leg while I hold him down." She nodded, and after she put on a pair of gloves as well she took the disinfectant from him.

He held Spidey's chest, and legs down, and nodded to Alice. As soon as the disinfectant touched the gash, Spidey let out a chocked scream, and unconsciously lurched forward. Bill quickly held him down, which was a bit of a struggle since the boy was so strong.

Eventually Spidey's screams just turned to weak whimpers, and occasional groans. Bill sighed in relief as soon as Alice said she was finished with the disinfectant.

"Shoot." He heard her say. "What's wrong?" Bill asked worried. "He...He has a bullet wound...and the bullet is still in it." Alice said turning pale.

"Let me see." He said moving toward Spidey's leg. He took one look at the hero's leg before saying, "We need to take him to a hospital."

"Nnnnnggghhhh." Spidey groaned, before whimpering. He moaned a few more times before he seemed to become aware. Well not very aware, but _conscious._

"What-" Spidey started before breaking into a coughing fit. It sounded like smoke inhalation. Bill thought.

Bill used to be a paramedic, so he had heard that kind of cough many, many times before.

"Where-" He started again before he broke into another hacking fit. He sounded awful, wheezing his breaths hardly sounding healthy anymore.

During his coughing, Alice had disappeared, and just returned with a glass of water. Quickly taking the hero's mask off, and using one hand to hold the glass of water to his lips, and the other to support his head, she helped him drink the water till he wasn't at rick of hacking up a lung anymore.

All Bill could do was stare at her slack jawed. She had just unmasked Spider-Man and was acting as if it was no big deal! She didn't even hesitate to do so!

And what shocked Bill the most was how _young_ Spider-Man looked! Sure he had guessed he was young by his voice the couple times he'd seen him on TV or caught him swinging by. But he guessed maybe 25. But now he was guessing around 17 or 18.

Spidey's groan as Alice took the glass away from his mouth, is what brought him out of his thoughts.

"A-Alice?" Spidey moaned. "W-Why a-are you h-here? W-W-Where a-am I-I?" He stuttered.

"Well I live here Peter." She chuckled dryly. Bill had no clue what was going on so somehow his wife knew Spider-Man's identity. And his name was supposedly "Peter"? Could this day get any weirder?

"You crashed onto our balcony, and were out cold. so we brought you in and started to clean your leg off. We...We found a bullet wound and the bullet is still in it...So, we're going to take you to the hospital. Okay?" Alice told him.

"N-No!" "Peter" said urgency in his weak voice. "Y-You can't. T-They'll r-run t-tests o-on my blood and s-see i-it's different. T-Then t-they'll find o-out m-my identity. I-I c-can't g-go t-to a hospit-tal." He said coughing at the end. His eyes squeezing shut in pain.

Alice sighed, gently running her fingers through his hair, like she used to do when their son was a boy and he got sick.

"Peter, we can't just leave the bullet there."

"Please." He choked out "N-No hospitals." He would've told them to use his communicator to call Fury, but it was scrap metal from the fire earlier.

Finally Bill sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I...I know how to remove the bullet." He sighed. Since he used to be a paramedic, he had learned that kind of thing, and had removed more bullets then he'd like to think about. "It'd...It'd be easier if it was done at the hospital but...I can do it here." He said biting his lip.

He had a pretty advanced first aid kit due to his former job, and he went to get it.

Peter moaned again curling in on himself slightly. "E-Everything... _hurts"_ He whimpered.

Alice nodded, continuing to card her fingers through his hair. "I know. But you're gonna be alright." She frowned slightly, noticing that he had fever.

 _"On top of being injured he's probably sick from being out in the rain."_ She thought to herself.

Once Bill got back he began the process of getting the bullet out of Peter's leg. And it was no picnic, Peter whimpered, and screamed, and cried. They had to do it with him awake since they didn't have anesthesia gas.

It was a long painful process, and after he had stitched up the bullet wound, and the long gash on his leg, and he had treated the cut on his shoulder, and he had wrapped his leg in bandages. He snapped his gloves off, and started to put the first aid kit away. Peter just laid there, quietly crying, face buried in Alice's lap where she kept stroking his hair, whispering soothing words to him.

"I-Is i-it o-o-ov-ver-r?" Peter whimpered, curling in on himself.

"Yes. It's over. You can rest now Peter." Alice soothed.

Peter just whimpered again, his heavy eyes closing. And within moments he was asleep. Or maybe even unconscious.

Bill put a cold wash cloth on the back of Peter's neck while he slept. And then covered him with a blanket, before he left the room, making sure to leave the door open in case Peter should awake and need anything.

He sighed sitting on the couch next to his wife. There was a moment of silence before- "How did you find out?" He asked looking at her.

Alice sighed, before explaining to her husband from the beginning. How Spider-Man helped her with her groceries, how they played video games, how she went over to May Parker's house for dinner, and thought her nephew sounded familiar, before she finally connected all the dots, telling them that she figured out he was Spider-Man and them confirming it. And how she had met up with them a couple more times, and how Peter had retold some adventure of him being Spider-Man, and all that jazz.

Well Bill was defiantly shocked to say the least. "Well...I guess that sums it up." He chuckled dryly. "I just still can't believe how... _young_ he is." Bill told her.

She nodded in agreement. Then there was a series of knocks on their apartment door. They both looked at each other in question, before both going to answer the door.

"Oh! Edmund dear, what are you doing here? And soaked to the bone! Come in! Come in!" Alice fussed, bringing him inside once she saw who was at the door.

Edmund was their grandson. He came over fairly often since he lived very close by, and his school was right down the street from their apartment. But he didn't usually come over unannounced.

"Hey Nana. Mom didn't want me walking home in this storm, and told me to come here since you guys were closer. She said she would text you, but maybe she didn't have a good signal." He said walking in, drying off with the towel she gave him.

Edmund was at their house so often, he kept a couple spare changes of clothes in the guest bedroom dresser. So he automatically went to the guest bedroom to get dry clothes.

As soon as he started to opened the door his grandparents both called out for him to stop.

He had already seen Spider-Man laying on the bed, mask off, leg covered in bandages, sleeping.

His jaw dropped, and the towel and backpack he had been holding dropped to the floor.

"What the Heck?!" the 13 year old exclaimed.

"Why is that _MENACE_ in your _GUEST BEDROOM_ , never the less, ** _UNMASKED?!"_** He yelled, shocked.

Bill led Edmund away from the guest bedroom on to the couch as they began to explain what happened. (But when it came to Spider Man's identity they didn't reveal it. Edmund wasn't the most... _trustworthy_ boy. Especially when it came to things like this.

"You mean to tell me you're helping the city's menace? Haven't you read the paper? Or watched the news? That "superhero" " He said making quotation marks with his fingers, "Is a Menace! How could you be _helping_ him?!" Edmund exploded.

Edmund's dad had a very strong opinion about superheros, and when it came to them he couldn't stand them. ANY of them. His opinion?

 **(A/N: Just a quick reminder the avengers I'm using are the ones that appear in the USM TV show. So I'm not talking about the out of control hulk that banner is in the movies, I mean the one that helps A-Bomb run a web show and gives his friends noogies. So yeah, just a reminder. ;) )**

Captain America- He thinks he's above everyone else and is just out to get everyone's money, with all his "Captain America Themed Things"

Iron Man- A self absorbed millionaire who cares about no one but himself, and was trying to blow up New York with that missile and it happened to vere off course into the worm hole

Thor- A god sent from who knows where, trying to get everyone to think he's a hero just so he can later destroy humanity.

Hawkeye- A mysterious archer who has skills that are dangerous enough that no one could stop him if he ever lost it he would try to take over the city

Black Widow- A dangerous assassin is is just posing as a hero, but is still really working for bad people trying to take over the world

Falcon- A man in a powerful suit that is a safety hazard to anyone flying an airplane, and if the suit ever malfunctioned it could kill hundreds of people

The Hulk- A Big Rampaging Monster who needs to be destroyed for public safety

Spider-Man- A masked menace who has no respect for public property or collateral damage, and is out to destroy New York.

And since that was all Edmund heard about, about these heroes, it would make sense why he wouldn't like Spider-Man.

"Edmund, all that is made up." Alice told him. "I personally know Spider-Man and he is nothing but selfless, and wonderful!" She told him.

"Well I don't think so." He grumbled. Alice sighed seeing there was no changing her grandson's mind

Suddenly they all heard a loud _**CRASH!**_ and someone crying out.

All of them rushed into the guest room where they saw Spider-Man laying on the floor jumbled up in all the blankets, confusion, and pain written on his face.

Bill and Alive quickly went to help him up. Edmund just stood in the doorway arms crossed stiffly across his chest.

After they helped untangle Peter from the blankets, he slumped forward, breathing harshly. "What happened? How did you end up on the floor sonny?" Bill questioned.

"I-" he started, but cut himself off, hissing in pain, hand going towards his leg.

"Shoot." Bill said, looking at the hero's leg. "He re-opened his stitches."

After moving him back onto the bed he went to get the first aid kit again.

"Where I am?" Peter choked out.

He blinked rapidly his vision finally coming back into focus. "A-Alice?" He asked.

"Yes Peter it's me. How ever did you end up on the floor?" She asked, baffled.

"I...I didn't know where I was, s-so I tried to g-get up and my leg h-hurt, and I fell." He mumbled.

Alice sighed. "Don't you remember Peter?" You fell onto our balcony, and we stitched up your leg?"

"N-Not really." He admitted, brow furrowing in thought. "Wait...who's we?" He asked looking alarmed "My husband Bill."

"O-Oh." Peter said, not really sure what else to say. he cleared his throat. "D-Does, he, uh...know...?"

She nodded. "But don't worry, he won't tell anyone." She reassured him quickly.

"Well I never said I wouldn't tell." Said a smirking Edmund from the doorway.

Alice glared at her insensitive grandson as he walked over sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Who a-are _you?_ " Peter asked, eyes wide with fear, knowing that more people knew his identity.

"I'm Edmund." Peter still looked confused. Edmund rolled his eyes. "I'm their grandson." He sighed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter just looked pale I the thought of his identity getting out.

"Well, you better not tell anyone. And we will be having a serious discussion about this young man." Alice said sternly giving a glare that would probably make Doc Ock think twice about going within 10 yards from her.

Even Peter felt a little afraid. But Edmund seemed unfazed (the little brat)

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. Alice just huffed, standing up, telling Peter she was going to go re-soak the washcloth for his fever, and warned Edmund not to pull any tricks while she was gone.

""So how old are you?" Edmund immediately asked. Peter scoffed. "You already said you would blab about my identity, so why would I tell you that?"

"Well I'll find out soon enough." Edmund told him coldly.

"Guessing you're a Jameson fan." Peter said, not even making it a question.

"Obviously. He seems to be one of the few people in this city who understands that we shouldn't let people in masks roam around the city and beat up people who they think are in the wrong. What if the people in the masks are wrong and they start beating up the good guys?" Edmund argued.

"Dude, I'm a good guy here, I just go around stopping crime, trying to make the police's job a little easier. Besides, the police can't stop everything, like purse snatchings, and kid's cats stuck in trees." Peter said trying to show he wasn't a bad guy.

"Yeah? Well if all you do is good, then why do you wear a mask? You must've done something awful enough to make you have to hide your face. Otherwise you would show it. Let everyone know who you are so you could be even more famous, like Captain America, or Tony Stark." Edmund spat out.

Peter sighed.

"Edmund, you're pretty young, and probably don't know this. But in the super hero business, you make enemies. Lots and Lots of enemies. People that are really evil and can't stand it when you do good. People who try to take over the world. And they don't like it when people get between them and their evil schemes. But they don't just not like what you do, they hate you for it. They hate you so much they'll do anything to break you and...not just physically. They want to destroy you. Tear you apart, destroy everything you believe in. Everything you love. And to do that they can't just go after you. Yes, they can physically hurt you. But to truly break someone, you have to go after things they care about. Like family, and friends, and loved ones."

Peter shut his eyes, grimacing, thinking back to when Uncle Ben died, when he thought Ben had died. When Ben and Ock went after Aunt May and tried to break him... He opened his eyes giving a sad sort of smile to Edmund, who was silent this whole time drinking in every word he said.

"They'll try to kill them. Destroy them. Right there in front of you and leave you helpless to do anything about it. I've come so close to loosing my family and friends so many times to villains." He chuckled, but it was dry and humorless.

"And I've lost lots of people too...If I don't wear a mask people find out my identity and go after my loved ones. I don't want them getting hurt, or...or worse. I've already had some people discover my identity, and I almost lost my family because of it. I can't let my identity get out. I could never forgive myself if I let another family member die."

Peter finished his voice dead serious, and the room full of tension.

"Then...if it costs you...and your loved ones so much pain...Why are you Spider-Man?" Edmund asked genuinely confused.

Peter sighed again. "You really wanna know? It's not a happy story." Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck grimacing.

Edmund hesitated a moment, but nodded.

"Okay then...Well, I was bitten by a radio active Spider that people had been experimenting on...at first I got really sick. But the next day I woke up and I found out I had all these powers, I wanted to test them out...so that night I went out around the city and tried them out. I was just goofing around...I went back home and my Uncle Ben was mad, I hadn't answered any of their calls, or told them where I was going. And he was mad, so I got mad and I stormed out...I was just gonna go for a walk, cool off and then go back and apologize... I went to a store, and was gonna buy a soda, I was only a few cents short...ugh, it was so stupid." Peter said, voice wobbling his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"The Clerk wouldn't let me get it cause I was a few cents short, and told me to leave, saying rude things, telling me not to come if I didn't even have the money to afford anything. And...I was just standing outside the story still, and I was mad at the clerk, and-" He took a deep breath to steady his voice.

"I was just lost in my thoughts, and I heard shouting. I looked up and saw a guy, with a gun, running out of the store with a fist full of cash. The store Clerk yelled out to me, told me to stop him, grab him, _anything..._ But I was selfish. I wanted to get back at him for being rude...so I stepped out of the way...I let the guy go...I would do anything...to change that now. Apparently Uncle Ben had gone out to look for me, I was on my way home...I, I heard a gun shot and then saw a car speeding away. It...It was my Uncle's car. I ran over and my Uncle Ben was there, on the ground. The man I had let escape from that store, had shot my Uncle, to steal his car and escape. And, Uncle Ben died there, right before he died, that day he had told me...That with great power comes great responsibility. I live by that saying everyday now..."

"For months after that I started going out in this make shift costume, and was looking for my Uncle's killer, when I found him...I had him cornered. But I let him go, I let the police arrest him, and decided not to kill him...It's not what Uncle Ben would've wanted. He said with great power comes great responsibility. If I have the power to help, then it's my responsibility to help. So I made a costume, came up with the name spider-Man and started fighting crime. I can't just stop doing that. As long as I have the power to help others, then it's my responsibility to do so." Peter finished, swallowing the lump in his throat, after telling his emotional backstory.

"Wow...I...uh...didn't know that." Edmund said, awkwardly. Peter was defiantly a lot more than a normal super hero.

Alice came back in the room, having overheard, some of their conversation. She gave Peter the washcloth, and put it on the back of his neck telling him to get some rest.

As soon as they were out in the hallway, Alice told Edmund. "Now you better not go blabbing his secrets."

Edmund just nodded. And thought. Maybe. Just Maybe Spider-Man wasn't a Menace after all.

And as soon as the storm cleared, and they were able to get a hold of Aunt May she called Shield, and they brought Peter to The Tricarrier Med-Bay to recover.

And as for Edmund? Well let's just say, he may have started to agree less when people talked about Spidey being a menace, made less snarky comments about how awful Spider-Man was whenever his grandparents talked about the hero, and he started to see Spider-Man in a new light.

Spider-Man was defiantly more than a super hero.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed that one-shot and that the length of it helped to make up for the lack of updates recently.**

 **As some of you may have noticed I based his origin story more off of the Andrew Garfield Spider-Man's then the Toby Mcguire ones, mostly cause I just didn't want to go into the whole wrestling match thing.**

 **And don't worry! I haven't forgotten about the requests you guys have requested! I have them saved on my laptop and plan to do them soon. I will be doing one more continuation one-shot for you can always step back, and then I will move onto the requests!**

 **And if ya'll have any other requests feel free to PM me about them or leave a review! =)**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	13. You Can Always Step Up

**Hey Guys! So sorry for the long wait. I've finally found time to start posting fanfiction again, and if all goes according to plan the next update should be this Saturday. So fingers crossed. This is a countinuation to the second one-shot on here "you can always step back" after I do this last continuation, I'm gonna start on all the requests. And I went back through all my reviews, and PMs and all the requests I haven't done I've made a list of them, planned out each one-shot, made a list of who requested them, and the date they were requested. So the oldest requests (The oldest on is from like the beginning, I know, I know, I'm awful. *dodges tomato that gets thrown at me*) and the latest on is the end of September. So I have not forgotten the requests! I will start posting them this Saturday, and I reaaally hope that I'll be able to stick to updating this every Tuesday and Saturday. So long as life cooperates with the schedule. *glares at my life* Oh, and I noticed that I messed up when I wrote the time lines for all the "When No One Else" one-shots, and just pretend that "When no one else cares" takes place a few months before "when no one else knows" Get it? Got it. Good. Anyway, enough about all that.**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Fatastgirl1329: Yeah. That's true. Well at least you found out who they were! I am still so happy we found her! =D FINALLY here is the story you've been waiting for. Btw thanks for the idea for this about Billy going to Peter's school!**

 **Skater1ooo: Hi, first off please don't call me "My Man" I'm a girl. you know, Sunshine _GIRL_ 14 Anyway, Thanks glad you're enjoying this. I totally agree, Spidey's the beeest! =D Sorry, you don't like them as much. This is the last related one-shot for awhile. I have plenty of requests I'm going to be doing, and lots of story ideas. If you have a request just let me know! ;)**

 **DragonSpider: Love your user name (It kinda reminds me of How to train your dragon, and Spider-Man, two of my favorite fandoms!) Thanks!**

 **RusherGirl1: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying these and my Httyd fanfics! If I stick to my updating schedule, Infected Beauty should get updated tomorrow. ;) =D thanks for reading!**

 **Also I would like to give a Shout-Out to My Bestie on here and IRL FantasyGirl1329, because she gave me the main idea for this one-shot, and has been excitedly waiting for this for months now. So thanks for the idea, and for being so patient! =D**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

 **Rating: T (because I'm paranoid, but this could probably pass for a K+**

 **Time-Line: Sometime before "I am Spider-Man"**

 **Summery: Peter is recovering from a fight with the Juggernaut when Flash beats him up, causing him even more injuries. Until a certain boy who Peter's alter ego had saved months months earlier, decides to save him. (Continuation to "You can always step back"!)**

* * *

Pushed so far down, that his face is collided with the ground. Pushed so far down, that he had to look up to see their taunting faces. Pushed so far down that every insult pushed him farther down, so far down that it hurt worse then usual. So far down that he had lost any sense of sarcasm or comebacks. So far down that he caught the attention of a certain boy.

Peter was limping down the halls of Mid-Town High. He had been injured in a fight with the Juggernaut last night. He did have an accelerated healing factor, but he got pretty beat up. The Shield Med Bay had treated him, and Doctor Connors had wanted him to stay in the medbay for another day, and not go to school. But he refused saying that it was such a pain trying to catch up and having to do the missed homework, and he had a math, and science test today. So no matter what the good doctor said, he was stubborn and went to school that day.

Although looking back. That was a really bad decision. But nothing he could do about it now.

Anyway, he limped down the hall to lunch, Harry was gone because he had to go to some presentation thing with his dad or something, and MJ had to leave early for her dentists appointment. So he was stuck with his Ultimates team that day. He hadn't run into any of them yet though. They were probably already on there way to lunch, or in the cafeteria. He was putting his books away in his locker when-

 _ **"SLAM!"**_ his locker slammed shut.

"So Parker. I see you didn't pack a lunch today." Flash said smirking smugly, Peter grimaced

"Not now Flash." Peter mumbled, hoping Flash would just go away if he ignored him. He should of known better. Flash never went away.

"No. I think now if a great time." Flash growled, shoving against the locker. Peter winced, as his injured body was jarred.

Flash smirked seeing this. He had been getting more, and more annoyed with Peter lately since he seemed less, and less, fazed by him beating him up. So finally getting a reaction out of him was not something that Flash was going to pass up.

"Not so tough are you now, Parker?" Flash smugly said, roughly shoving Peter to the ground.

Peter withheld a groan, as he landed wrong on his sprained ankle. And this time there were no teachers or teammates or friends to save him. All his teammates were at lunch, Harry and MJ were gone, and Coulson was making announcements in the cafeteria.

Before he could even think about escaping, he felt a harsh kick to his ribs, making him gasp in pain.

And after that, another kick, and another and another. Then Flash picked him up slamming him into the locker doors. This time Peter couldn't help but let a groan escape his lips.

His face looked more black and blue then the dress that broke the internet.

His ankle felt numb, and he thinks it was more then sprained now. His ribs ached, no doubt being at least bruised, maybe even cracked.

He felt worse then when the Juggernaut beat him up last night. At least then he hadn't been injured when the fight started. And at least then he could've dodged ause he didn't have an Secret Identity to keep secret.

"How's that feel Parker? huh? Not so smart and tough anymore are you?" Flash grunted, punching Peter's stomach again.

Making Peter moan, and his head loll to the side. Just as Flash brought his hand back to punch Peter again he heard someone shout.

"Hey! Put him down!" Flash let go of Peter, making him crumple to the floor

He turned around, glaring at the person, who dared stand up to him.

"What's your problem geek?" Flash said, stalking up to the kid, giving him a shove, making the Freshman stumble back a few steps.

"Why are you beating him up?" The teen demanded of the Jock. "Well, I'd tell you, but it's none of your business, is it?" Flash said pushing the kid again.

The kid glared back at him. "Okay. I'm going to give you a chance to stop. Stop beating him up, stop pushing me and go to the cafeteria now. And MAYBE I'll go easy on you." The kid threatened.

"Is that a threat kid?" Flash said. He walked back over to Peter, and picked him up by the front of his shirt making Peter moan, his hand wrapping around his aching ribs. Flash punched Peter in the face and then shoved him back against the lockers, before dropping him on the floor again, and kicking his ribs.

Flash smirked, turning back to the kid. "Well who's gonna stop me?"

The kids stepped up to Flash, not seeming to care that he was at least 2 and a half feet shorter then the jock.

"Well don't say that I didn't warn you." said the geeky kid, before quickly bringing his knee up to collide with Flashes stomach, effectively winding the Jock. and in a flurry of movements, within seconds Flash was on the ground gasping for air.

The teen responsible for him being like this helped the Jock up and lead him to a bench, making him sit down and put his head between his knees.

Knowing he'd be fine in a few minutes. Guess those self defense and karate lessons, paid off.

He hurried over to where Peter was curled up on the ground, his hands around his head trying to keep it from getting kicked, or hit.

The he put a hand on Peter's shoulder, making him flinch violently away, thinking it was still his childhood bully.

"Hey, it's alright. I took care of Flash. I'm not going to hurt you." Peter heard a soothing voice say.

He wearily opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurred though, and the world seemed to be spinning so he quickly shut them. Feeling as though he might throw up if he kept them opened, and the world didn't stop spinning.

"Come on, I'll help you up." Peter felt someone's arm wrapped around him, supporting him as he nearly collapsed upon standing

He could tell the person was significantly shorter then him. His brow furrowed trying to think who it was.

The next thing he knew he was sitting on a bench outside. He leaned his head back against the hard, cool brick wall of the school, just trying to concentrate on breathing. And not on the continuous pounding, throb in his skull. But even breathing hurt with his cracked ribs.

"Are you okay?" He heard a voice ask. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw sitting next to him on the bench outside the school was a boy, who looked about his own age, only on the shorter side.

"Meh. I've had worse. I can't think of a specific moment, but I'm sure I've had worse at some point." Peter chuckled dryly, his hand wrapping around his ribs at the movement.

"I'm Billy. Billy Moore." The boy informed him, giving a slight nod of his head.

"Peter. Peter Parker." Peter panted, making a friendly gesture with his hands.

"I'm sorry about Flash. He's, a jerk." He said glaring at the school doors that separated them from the annoying human being.

"Yeah. I'm used to it." Peter sighed, closing his eyes. grimacing.

Billy's eyes widened in alarm. "Well he really shouldn't be able to get away with it. I plan to tell Principle Coulson what he's done. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with it.

"Yeah, but then he'll just go after you. And trust me. You do not want that."

Billy scoffed. "I've taken self defense and karate since I was six years old. I think I can handle myself." Billy chuckled.

Peter smiled, in spite his injuries. Billy stood up. "Do you think you can get to lunch alright?"

Peter nodded. "Well then I guess I'll go inform Principle C. It was nice to meet you Peter Parker. Hopefully we can meet again sometime." Billy said smiling.

Before heading back inside the school building.

Despite what he said Peter knew he wouldn't be able to make it to lunch on his own. So he just sat on the bench for about 15 minutes, trying to ignore the pain. He actually started to fall asleep when, Luke, Ava, Danny, and Sam all came running out.

"Jeez Parker, what'd you do to yourself?" Sam asked wide-eyed at his injured friend.

Peter smirked, his hand still wrapped around his ribs. "Glad to know you care." He said to Sam.

Sam scowled. "I didn't say I cared. I asked what you did." Sam quickly defended.

"Seriously Peter you look worse then you did last night." Ava agreed.

"Flash decided to turn me into his personal punching dummy." Peter answered, grimacing.

Luke growled, helping Peter up. "When I get my hands on the slimy, smug little-"

"Calm yourself my friend. We must not stoop down to the level of those with morals lower then ourselves." Danny interrupted calmly.

"It's fine. Really." Peter insisted. "By the way. How did you guys know to come get me?"

"Coulson said some kid told him Flash beat you up. Flash got detention, and he told us to come find you and drag you to the shield medbay, webhead."

Nova answered. "Well, thanks." Peter said, his head lolling to the side in exhaustion, as Luke supported him, being the only thing keeping him standing."

"Don't worry about it man." Luke told him.

"Yeah you'd of done the same for us." Ava told him.

"I agree." Danny said.

"Alright, Alright. Enough with the mushy feely stuff. Let's just get him to the medbay. At least we got to get out of school early." Nova said smirking.

They all groaned, or rolled their eyes as Nova saw the "positive" in this situation.

But Peter just smiled. Happy to know he had his teammates to watch his back. And Billy Moore as well.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well THAT was fun to write. I just spent like 3 hours writing that. I missed writing so much in my busyness and lack of updates. I love it so much, coming up with just the write wording. The clicking of the keys, as your fingers fly across the keyboard. Ahh, how I missed this. Hopefully I'll get the next update out this Saturday. And if I do It will be a request. I have quite a few requests piling up and I plan to start writing the stories for them and posting them!**

 **Again, Shout-Out to Fantsy for the idea! Thanks! You're the best. =D**

 **Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me! Or if you have a request just PM me or leave a review. ;)**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	14. Hope of a Hero

**Hey guys! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Jaya! Here to bring you the next one-shot in this collection! This was actually supposed to be for Halloween but things got crazy and I was able to post it till now. This is a request by Skater1ooo Thank you sooooooooooooo much for requesting this! I had a lot of fun writing this. You're awesome! Right now I'm actually on a road trip with my family to visit our second cousins or something in Arizona, (we've met them like once) But they don't have any kids so maybe I'll have so more writing time. Bujt after being in a car for 7 hours and at a hotel I've had PLENTY of time for writing. (and listening to adventures in odyssey with my siblings) And to make it up to you guys I made this one-shot about 400 words longer then my normal one-shots for this. =) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-line: Doesn't really matter for this one-shot.  
**

 **Summery: Spider-Man runs into a group of teenagers dressed as him on Halloween. He decides to talk to them.  
**

* * *

Spider-Man had been swinging around the city, doing his nightly patrols when he spotted...Another Spider-Man? Of course, since it was Halloween it wasn't uncommon to see kids dressed as their favorite heroes, but what Peter saw was quite an unusual sight. He saw at least 5, young adults all dressed as, well him. Well not him Peter Parker, but as his semi famous alter-ego.

There were two girls and three boys. So naturally, he decided, to see what was up with their little Spidey entourage. and swung down, landing a little ways behind them. Cause if they were just crazy Spidey fans then he didn't want to give away it was the real him. (He'd barely survived the last crazy fan he ran into, who basically tried to kidnap him. Yeah, and he thought Beiber fans were crazy.)

He used his super hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Omigosh, I just love these costumes. I can't believe we DIYed them."

"Wouldn't that technically be saying you "Did It Yourselfed"?"

"Huh, never though about that guess it would. But DIYed sounds so fun and crafty. Like you're some youtuber or something."

"You are a youtuber."

"Exactly!"

"Uh, Okaaaay."

Okay, so they sounded normal enough and not like some of the crazed fans he'd met.

"Oh ! Hey Fellow Spidey!" One of the people in the group called out to Peter.

"Uh, Hey." Peter said back, awkwardly waving. and jogging up to them.

"Nice costume!" One of the guys said. "It looks just like the real Spider-Man costume."

"I'm Jake, by the way. And this is Steve, Mason, Carly, and Allison."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you Peter! Did you come from the contest too?" Jake asked.

"What contest?" Peter asked confused.

"Well at central park they had a contest where you make your own version of your favorite super hero's costume and people vote on which one is the best. We didn't win anything but it was still super fun to go to." Carly said excitedly.

"Well sounds like it was fun. Too bad I missed it." Peter said.

"Well how come you're wearing the costume if you didn't come from the contest?" Mason

"Uh, it's Halloween. Duh." Peter replied, smirking good naturely.

Mason rolled his eyes, smiling.

"So how come you guys decided to dress as Spider-Man? I mean there's TONS of heroes like The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, Daredevil, well actually Daredevil's sorta creepy, but you get my point" Peter said laughing a little.

The others laughed too. "Well Spider-Man actually saved me once." Steve started. "Really?" Peter asked a little shocked. Trying to rack his brain for when he could've saved him.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, he was fighting Electro and Electro picked up my car and threw it at him, and he caught it, and helped me out so I was able to escape!" Steve told him.

Although Peter couldn't remember helping him specifically, he didn't doubt that it happened. Spider-Man saved hundreds of people, it's not like he didn't ever remember the people he saved, but if he was in the middle of a fight and was just quickly helping someone out of their car, he doubted he would've been focused on what the person looked like. But still he did wish he remembered it.

"Yeah," Allison chimed in. "And he saved me from these muggers that were attacking me in an ally way." Allison said shivering at the memory.

"And he saved me from a building fire." Mason said.

"And he saved me from a shooting that happened at my school." Carly said quietly.

"And he saved me when the Frightful Four attacked my school." Jake said. "Really? Peter asked surprised. "What school do you go to?"

"Midtown High." He answered. "I actually go there too. I was there the day he saved everyone from The Frightful Four." Peter told him.

"Wow, guess we hadn't run into each other before. Maybe we'll see each other next time at school." "Yeah." Peter answered.

"So that's whu you all dressed up as him? Cause he saved you all?" Peter asked.

"Well he's just an inspiration over all. I mean the Avengers are great and all, and they saved everyone from aliens, But Spider-Man just seems to be looking out for the little guys you know?" Mason said.

"Yeah, he stops big baddies, like Doc Ock, and Electro and stuff, but he also stops purse snatchings, helps kittens down from trees, helps old ladies cross the street, helps lost kids find their parents, I mean, I could go on and on. He's just such an inspiration." Steve said.

"Plus I bet he's _really_ cute under that mask." Carly said in an awed voice, making Peter blush under the mask.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Every since he started the super hero business, she's had a MAJOR crush on him, and after she got over the initial shock of the school shooting, she just about flipped out over the fact that Spider-Man saved her." Allison said rolling her eyes again, but with a playful smirk on her face.

Carly swatted her on the shoulder, making Allison grin, rubbing the spot where she hit her, (although it probably didn't hurt that much.)

"Yeah, well-" They had started to continue their playful banter, when there was suddenly a loud **_CRASH_ _!_** in front of them. They all froze in their tracks, and they could see cars screeching to a halt as they were shot with electricity.

"Electro." Peter muttered. "Oh look at this. A bunch of weirdos dressed as the city's favorite pest." He sneered as he looked down at their group.

"Maybe if I hurt enough of you, your so called "hero" will come save you." He grinned, sending a lightning bolt of electricity at them, they all cried out, ducking, covering their faces with their hands, except for Peter, who jumped in front of them.

He hissed in pain, as he hit the ground, his muscles spasming with electricity for a few moments, before he recovered somewhat.

"Sooooooooo." He said drawing it out. "Looks like we have a wannabe hero." Electro said, grinning smugly.

He grabbed Peter, picking him up, "I assure you Sparky, I'm the real deal." Peter said smirking, shooting a tazer web in his face, before punching him so that his insulated gloves were activated. Electro was, _out like a light._ (pun totally intended)

"You...You're actually Spider-Man?" Carly said gaping. He looked back at the group, they were all holding their masks in their hands, showing the utter astounded on their faces.

"Uhh, yeah..." Peter said.

 **"Good going genius."** Devil Spidey said, whacking him upside the head.

 **"You already told them you're name, and what school you go to. Way to go."**

"Wow, well thanks for saving me that time. Oh and uh just forget that hole thing about me having a crush on you and stuff." Carly said awkwardly.

Peter chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah and thanks for saving me too." Mason chimed in. The others quickly followed all voicing their thanks as well.

"Wow," Jake chuckled. "I can't believe Spider-Man goes to my school."

"Oh, uh yeah...about that, could you guys, not...you know, tell people my identity and stuff?" Peter said rubbing a gloved hand over the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Of course!" Steve said.

"Yeah we would never do that to you!" Allison agreed.

"Especially after what you did for us. And you just saved all our lives, _again."_ Carly said.

"Well...Thanks." Spidey said nodding to them.

"No, Thank YOU Spidey." Jake grinned.

"Peter grinned back (even though they couldn't see due to his mask.)

"I guess I'll you you guys around then." he said, giving them a goofy salute before swinging off.

"Okay, I know I told him to forget about the crush thing, but is it okay that I like him even MORE now?"

Allison just giggled swatting her on the shoulder.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! And thank you again so much Skater1ooo for requesting this!  
**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love Y'all to the Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	15. Thankful Spider

**Hey Everyone! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya! swinging in to bring you another chapter of this one-shot collection!**

 **Sorry for not updating for a little while!  
**

 **Shout-Outs!: (I forgot to do these last chapter! Sorry!)  
**

 **RusherGirl1: Thanks!**

 **random girl: Yay! I love it when you find a story that you're looking for!**

 **Fangirlnerd001: Okie Dokie! I've planned it out and put it on my list of requests! ;)**

 **DragonSpider: *sings* You're Welcome!**

 **Hawkfeather: Hey! Yeah sooooo sorry for not updating this for a while. Life as been trying to drown me in activities and schoolwork. XD Okie Dokie, great idea! I have added it to my list of requests! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **YokaiAngel: Thanks!**

 **random girl: Okay! Here's your update! =)**

 **Fangirlnerd001: Lol yeah. =P**

 **Skater1ooo: Thanks! I enjoyed writing this! =) Thanks for requesting that last one! =) And I actually have a continuation idea for that one. =)**

 **random girl 8: Thank you! Here's your update! Sorry it took so long!**

 **RusherGirl1: Huh, yeah that is weird. Your welcome! Thanks for making me smile with all your awesome reviews! =)**

 **DragonSpider: Thanks! That's fine. =) Okie Dokie, here's your chapter. =)**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Takes place inbetween "Not A Toy" and "Attack of The Beetle"  
**

 **Summery: Peter is on on crowd patrol duty with the NYPD for The Macey's Thanksgiving Day Parade, and see's two children lost in the crowd, and is surprised to see where they live.  
**

* * *

Spidey winced, from his spot on top of a building, his arm snaking around his bleeding torso.

He had webbed up the wound but it didn't stop the bleeding completely. He was on duty with the NYPD with crowd control, and just making sure everything went smoothly with the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. On his way there he had stopped a mugger who happened to have a knife, and happened to get a lucky shot in, while Spidey was trying to make sure the civilian escaped.

Peter grimaced behind the mask. Normally he would go to the Shield Med Bay. (Well actually he'd try to deal with it himself but if Fury found out to that he was hurt, he made him go to the med bay.) But he couldn't do that right now anyway since he had to make sure nothing bad happened at the parade.

So for now he would just have to mask (pun intended) his pain.

He focused his attention on the crowd below, his eyes wandering to a pair of two kids. They were almost getting drowned in the crowd of people, as they desperately tried to escape the crowd.

Spider-Man quickly shot a web down, and swung down to the two kids, He grabbed the hands of both children, both of their eyes widening at the superhero, as he led them out of the crowd.

"Y-You're Spider-Man!" The boy said gawking at him. Peter chuckled. "Yup." he said popping the 'p'

"And who might you two be?"

"I'm Cooper. this is Lila." The boy introduced.

"Great, do you know where your parents are?"

"Well," Lila started stealing a glance at her brother. "We sorta snuck out to watch the parade."

Peter sighed, but chuckled. "It IS pretty spectacular. But it's also dangerous to go wandering around in crowds without an adult." Peter scolded lightly.

They both grinned sheepishly.

"Well I should be getting you back to your parents now. But I don't think a FEW minutes watching the parade would hurt anyone." Peter said smiling.

The both grinned again, and Peter carried each of them onto the roof of a small building, trying to still be cautious of his bleeding side.

After about 15 minutes, Peter stood up, but winced at the sudden movement. "Well, I think it's about time I get you two home. " He said to them.

Cooper furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you hurt Spidey?" He asked, him and Lila both standing up.

Peter chuckled. "I've had worse, just something that come with the biz." He said lightly, to hide the pain in his voice.

"So where do you guys live?" Peter asked.

"Uh, we'll just tell you where to go." Cooper said giving Lila a "look"

Peter raised an eyebrow under the mask. 'okay, weird.' Peter thought.

Peter managed to swing them over the crowd, until they were safely on the side walk, cause he wouldn't be able to web sling very long while carrying two kids.

After they walked for about ten minutes, a huge looming tower came into view.

The kids walked right up to the door of it, about to go in. Spidey gawked. "You live _here?"_

Cooper and Lila just grinned.

"What are your parents avengers or something?" Spidey asked half jokingly, half serious.

"Well..." Lila started, looking at her older brother. "sorta."

Peter was so thankful for his mask right then so that they couldn't see how wide his eyes were or how low his jaw had fallen.

"Come on." Lila said, grabbing Peter's hand, leading him to the elevator. "Wow." Peter said, in awe, practically drooling over Avengers Tower.

"Dude, you've only seen the Lobby and the inside of the elevator." Cooper said, giggling.

"Yeah but still. Wow." Peter said.

Cooper and Lila just giggled again at his response.

After what felt like forever, the elevator door 'dinged' open. Revealing the main living quarters of the Avengers. Peter just stood in the elevator gawking for a minute, before the voice of a worried Father was heard.

"Oh gosh. Where did you two go?! We were searching all of the Tower for you!" Hawkeye's voice came.

"Da-ad." Cooper whined, as he was squished into a hug. Lila giggled. "We're fine Daddy. We just wanted to go see the parade."

"Yeah, but the crowd was too big, and just about TRAMPLED us." Cooper said.

"Yeah! But then Spider-Man saved us!" Lila said wriggling out of her Father's grasp, and running over to where Spider-Man was standing awkwardly by the door of the elevator. She grabbed his hand all but dragging him over to where her Father was kneeling, next to Cooper.

She pulled Spider-Man down into a sitting position. And she sat, criss-cross-apple-sauce next to him.

"Thanks Spidey." Hawkeye said, looking a little surprised at the masked vigilant in front of him.

Then again he probably wasn't expecting his kids to run off to watch gigantic balloons and only to be brought home by a bug themed super hero wearing spandex.

"Just doing my job." Peter smiled.

Hawkeye smiled back, standing up, offering a hand to Peter, who took it.

But as soon as Hawkeye pulled him to his feat, the world seemed to spin, and blur. He couldn't get his bearings straight.

Everything was muffled, and seemed far off. The next thing that he actually managed to comprehend was that, he was sprawled out backwards, and Hawkeye's hands were grabbing onto his arms supporting him. He was saying something but he couldn't quite understand what.

Peter groaned, trying to stand up, but the world just spun again, and he couldn't focus. Everything was going too fast, and too slow, he couldn't comprehend what was going on due to his muddled mind. Everything turned black for what felt like a few seconds, but in reality was a few minutes.

He groaned opening his eyes, seeing 7 faces looking down at him. (Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Cooper and Lila)

He tried to sit up, but hissed in pain at the burning pain in his side.

"Hey, take it easy." Captain America said pushing him back down

"We need to get him to the medical bay stat." Tony said, but it still sounded slightly muffled, and he still felt whoozy.

Cap nodded, picking up Spider-Man. who's head just lolled to the side as he muttered, a quiet "I'm fine."

Tony chuckled dryly. "Not quite kid." He said, before they all headed to the medbay, except Clint, who stayed behind with Cooper and Lila knowing they didn't need to be watching as the rest of the Avengers dealt with Spider-Man's wound.

As soon as Tony lifted the spandex shirt up, he took in a sharp breath. "Shoot."

"Is that a stab wound?" Sam asked, his eyes widening.

"Looks like it. Jarvis, how are his vitals?" Tony asked looking at the ceiling.

"It appears that Master Spider-Man is suffering from severe blood loss, but the wound appears to have started to heal already, and it appears that Master Spider-Man has an advanced healing factor, but will need stitches, and lots of rest."

They cleaned up the wound and stitched up his side, and then laid him on the couch with a blanket over him.

...

Spidey groaned. His side felt like he had been in a fight with the hulk and lost. And he felt drowsy.

"Hey! He's waking up!" Lila shouted to everyone in the other room. They all came rushing in, crowding around him.

"Woah, guys! Give the man some space." Sam said, backing up, the others reluctantly followed his lead.

Peter looked around at all of them wide eyed before stupidly saying. "You're The Avengers."

Cap chuckled. "Yup."

Peter gawked, "What happened?" He asked bewildered.

"You passed out from blood loss when you stood up, and we had to stitch up your side, and, you might still feel a little out of it for awhile, because of the heavy pain meds we had to give you. In your Shield medical file it said you had a fast metabolism , so we had to give you about three times the normal amount." Hawkeye said.

Peter nodded, wincing as the movement seemed to send the world spinning.

"Well, T-Thanks." He stuttered.

"It's the least we could do after all you've done." Black Widow said, giving him a short smile.

He smiled back.

After he had had a little while to recover he joined the Avengers and Cooper, Lila, and later Laura, Clint's wife, for Thanksgiving dinner. And still had enough time to make it back to have a second Thanksgiving dinner with Aunt May (she worked at charity's on Thanksgiving, except in the evening when they both had Thanksgiving dinner.)

Overall it had turned out to be a pretty good Thanksgiving. And he had a lot to be thankful for. =)

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And I just want to say that back in October I had the flu, and I had low Iron and Blood Sugar, so I fainted in the shower, which when I got my bearings again and everything my two thoughts were:**

 **1\. Shoot. I just passed out.**

 **2\. At least I'll know how to describe passing out in my fanfics better now.**

 **So I bet the way I described it in this fanfic aren't how all people would experience it, but I just based it off my own experience for this one. Anyway, I'm rambling.**

 **Wow. This One-Shot was less then a hundred words shy of 2,000 words. I hope the longer chapter makes up for the lack of updates! (My One-Shots usually average 1,300 words with the authors note.**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **I Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	16. Holiday Hero

**Hey Guys! It's Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya! Here to bring you another one-shot! Sorry for the long wait, life has been cra-azy! Thanks Skater1ooo for this idea! It's awesome! And only one more holiday one-shot before I get on to all the requests! Yay! And more exciting new...This Story Has Reached 60 Reviews! So Thank you so so much to everybody who has reviewed! all your reviews mean the world to me and I love reading them! And thank you for everyone who has requested one-shots, and thank you to all those silent readers out there. Yes I know you're there. I used to be one before I got an account. XD Anyway, Shout-Out(s)!:**

 **DragonSpider: Your Welcome! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Skater1ooo: Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry for the inaccuracy, I hope you were still able to enjoy the one-shot. =) Same to you. ;)**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: I honestly have no idea. XD**

 **Summery: Spider-Man strikes up a conversation with a street vendor after a long Holiday patrol, and then get to light the tree in rockefeller center.**

* * *

Saying that Spider-Man was exhausted would have been the understatement of the year.

He was beyond exhausted, he had been out since the before the sun came out and it was now night time. He was tried, and sore and freezing cold.

Who knew that there was so much crime around the holidays? Mostly shop lifters, porch pirates, and muggers trying to jump people right after they've gone Christmas shopping. Several armed robberies, traffic wrecks due to icy roads, angry customers start fights over the last item in a store.

He had pretty much seen it all today.

He sighed running a hand over his face tiredly, his breath freezing in front of him. He shivered, rubbing his hands over his arms trying to preserve whatever warmth was left in his body. He had stopped on the roof of a small shop for a short rest, his feet dangling over the edge.

"Hey Spider-Man!" He looked down, and saw a little street vendor. The man running it was waving up at him. Spidey gave a small wave back.

The vendor gestured for him to come down.

Confused, Spidey latched onto the wall and thanks to the ice, was able to slide right down, landing on the sidewalk.

He walked over to the vendor. "Uh, can I help you?" Spider-Man asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

The man didn't look like he was in trouble, or like he had been robbed or anything. He actually looked quite happy.

The man shook his head. "I've seen you swinging back and fourth here all day." He said gesturing to the tall buildings.

Spidey chuckled. "Yup. It's been a pretty busy day. The amount of crime around the holidays is surprisingly high."

"Yeah. Well I just wanted to offer you some hot chocolate, seeing how cold it is out here, and since you've been working all day. I figured if anyone deserves a free hot chocolate, it's you." He grinned, handing him a styrofoam cup, with a steamy, delicious smelling drink inside.

"Uh, what? No, I can't except this-" Spider-Man started, flustered.

"Yes, Yes you can. You can and you will." he insisted, pushing the drink into Peter's hands giving him no choice but to except the warm drink.

"No, no really sir, it's not necessary, I-"

"Nonesense. You've been out here all day keeping us safe, probably half freezing to death in that spandex. The least I can do is offer you a warm drink."

"Well," Peter didn't see anyway out of this. "Uh, thank you then." He said giving a small smile, finally accepting the steaming drink in his hands.

"Go ahead and sit down." He invited, gesturing to the bench set up right next to his vending cart.

Already knowing it was fruitless to argue with the man, he sat down, and pulled hi mask up just above his nose, and started drinking the hot chocolate, which helped to warm him up.

He and the street vendor started talking.

"So do you have any plans for the holiday?" Spidey asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes, I plan to spend the day with my wife and two daughters." He said getting a fond look in his eyes at the mention of his family.

"Sounds fun." Peter smiled.

"And what about you? You got anyone to spend the holiday with? Any girls perhaps? He said in a teasing manner. Causing Peter to choke on his hot chocolate and his face to flush the color of his suit.

"What? Uh, No, no. Just spending the day with my-uh family." Peter stammered, still blushing hard.

The man laughed. "I'm just teasing boy." But Peter still remained bright red for the next few minutes as he drank his hot chocolate.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the Vendor started to closed up shop. Peter got up to go.

"Hey Spider-Man. I'm heading to Rockefeller center to watch them light the Christmas Tree. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure, why not? Crime seems to have slowed down fro the time being. Might as well enjoy it." He said smiling, pulling his mask back down, and disposing of the now empty styrofoam cup.

He followed the man to Rockefeller center and They looked up at the huge tree which was yet to be lit.

Spidey let out a whistle. "You never get used to how big and grand this thing looks, you know?" He asked, eyes not leaving the tree.

The man just nodded in agreement.

"Hey Spider-Man!" A guy with a heavy New York accent said, running over to him. "Uh, yes?"

"We were hoping we'd run into you! Just our luck! Well, we've all been talking about it and such and we've all decided we want YOU to light the tree. It's such a big deal and everything, and we always have someone important do it, like the mayor, or Tony Stark, or Captain America, heck, we've even had Triple J do it before." He said making a face, obviously not a fan of the Bugle's famous mustache mouth.

 _"M-Me?"_ Spidey asked, slightly taken aback.

"Why of course. The Avengers are great and everything but you're New York's hero. You look out for the little guys, like us." He said nudging the street vendor, who just smiled.

"The Mayor himself wanted you to as well!" He said grabbing Spidey's arm dragging him up to the stage that had been set up in front of the gobbsmackingly big Christmas Tree.

"I-uh." Peter stuttered helplessly. As he was handed a microphone and a switch to turn on the tree.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I uh..." He looked helplessly over at the guy who pushed him up there, who just grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

 **"Why? Why did he push us up here? What are we even supposed to say?!" Spidey Devil said panicking slightly.**

 _"Now, now don't panic. Just say something short and grateful." Spidey Angel encouraged._

 **Spidey Devil scoffed. "When has THAT ever worked?"**

 _Spidey Devil tsked. "All the time."  
_

 **"Yeah right."  
**

Then they poofed away.

"Well, I just wanna say thanks for letting me light the tree, it's a real honor. And thank you all for being such amazing people."

"Thank you Spidey! You saved me from a bridge collapsing!"

"Yeah! And you saved me from a car crash!"

"And you stopped a mugger from stealing my purse!"

"And you saved my daughter from a fire!"

People kept shouting their thanks up to Spidey, causing him to feel a little choked up. And just amazed, at all these people. There are the moments he remembered, when he wondered if being Spider-Man was worth it. When he wasn't able to save someone, and he thought about the people he had saved. When he was kept awake from nightmares, when he was just so exhausted and wanted to stop. These were the moments that kept him going.

Once the crowd died down, Spidey was just standing on the stage awed at the crowd. "I...thank you." that was all he could say.

Then he flipped the switch.

The tree exploded in color and lit up the plaza. Everyone started cheering. And Spidey couldn't help but grin. These were the moments that made it _worth it._ That made him being Spider-Man _worth it._ That made all the sleepless nights _worth it._ That made all the pain _worth it._ That made his life _worth it._

These were the moments that kept him going. And these were the moments that he would treasure forever.

* * *

 ***sigh* was that too cheesy? I felt like it was really cheesy when I was writing it. I hope not.  
**

 **Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot! Thank you again sososososo much for Skater1ooo for this idea!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all to the Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	17. New Year New Pain

**HEEEY GUYS! So sorry for the in consist updates. School has been a real pain. But this weekend I tried to get a lot of writing done so I could post a lot this week. =) I hope everyone had a great Spring break! =D  
**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Skater1ooo: Yay, glad you liked it. =) You too!**

 **K: I'm glad you enjoyed it. =) Thank you. =D**

 **Hawkfeather: Man I have been awful about updating! Really sorry! I'm still trying to get on a good updating schedule and have yet to succeed. School has been...*strangling motion* Yeah. =P Lol. Thanks for the concern, I'm fine! I didn't mean to make you panic! XD I had the flu, and had been in bed for several days, and since I was sick I had only really been eating soup, so my blood sugar wass a little low from not eating enough (cause I mean no one feels like eating when they're sick) and then I was also on my cycle so I had low iron, and the steam of the shower just made me feel light headed, annnnd I passed out. But I was fine! And I got over the flu like a week later. XD And I'm fine now! =P so Yes! I will live! =D Lol Ikr. =) So happy you're liking these! Thanks so much for reviewing! I love reading your reviews! =D**

 **Random girl 8: Aww, thanks! I'm so happy you like reading this! Thanks for your understanding! I'm trying to get better at updating! (*prays for summer to come faster* lol)**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot! =D**

* * *

 **Rating: T (because I'm paranoid)  
**

 **Time-Line: Some time after "Graduation Day" (but it doesn't really matter for this one)  
**

 **Summery: The New Year fireworks are deafening to a normal person. To someone with super hearing? They're torture. Luckily 2 civilians help out our friendly neighborhood hero. =)  
**

* * *

 ** _BOOM!_**

Peter whined in pain, from his spot on top of the building his hands clamped over his ears so hard, he seemed to be trying to squeeze the pain right out of his head.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Peter let out another strangled cry, he felt like his ears would explode. It was New Years Eve and the fire work show was going on. He didn't remember what had happened much the other years, but he always ended up watching them on TV or out of town since he got his powers, and Uncle Ben died.

This year he was out as Spider-Man and, he knew he would never be doing that again.

The fire works were deafening to a normal person, to someone with super hearing, It was torture.

The round of fireworks ended, giving him a few seconds of peace. He gingerly unclasped his hands from his ears, he could feel the blood from them trickling down his neck, as tears of pain streamed down his face.

He looked up, the brightness of the city, the neon signs, the cars, the lights. They seemed to be trying to burn holes in his eyes.

He knew he needed to get off the building, up so high, closer to the fire works. He had just been web swinging, when the first fire work went off, startling him into falling on the roof, and since then, his senses had just gone too haywire to leave.

He groaned getting up, latching onto the side of the building, making his way down.

 ** _BOOM!_**

He grit his teeth, banging his head against the brick wall he was latched onto, in and effort to make the pain leave, but all it did was worsen his migraine. He let out a sharp breath, as another firework went off. He let himself slid the rest of the way down the wall, and as soon as he hit the ground, he collapsed, his hands clamping around his ringing ears once more.

They let off another quick succession of fireworks. Causing Peter to let out a choked sob, as he completely doubled over, his masked forehead touching the ground. It was agony.

...

Taylor Allen was grinning from ear to ear as she watched the firework show from above. She had been walking through the streets of New York City, on her way back to her cozy little apartment when the show had started. So she decided to just watch it from where she stood on the side walk.

There was a short break in the fire works, and she was startled when a shadowed figure dropped down into the ally net to her.

She jumped a little, before anxiously looking into the ally. Ignoring the booming sound of the fireworks, she crept a little closer and was able to make out the hunched over form of the city's famous masked vigilant. Spider-Man.

He was shaking, his hands were clamped over his ears tightly, as he let out choked sounds of pain. He looked nothing like the hero who swung around making witty quips and defeating super villains. He looked vulnerable. A rare sight for the people of New York to see from him.

"S-Spider-Man?" She asked cautiously. As she made her way over to him. After getting no reply, and assuming he couldn't hear her over the fire works, she hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. The reaction was almost immediate. He sprang back, his back slamming against the wall, as his fingers attached to it, so that he was about 3 feet off the ground. Taylor jumped back as well startled by his reaction.

She stood there a few seconds just staring at him, as he leaned his back against the brick wall, panting heavily.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Another firework went off. She watched as Spider-Man whined in pain, slamming his hands over his ears, as he slid down the wall several inches.

 _ **BOOM!**_

He let out a strangled cry, falling off the wall completely, landing roughly on his knees.

 _ **BOOM!**_

He cried out in pain again, doubling over, his hands pressing incredibly hard on his ears.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

A hoarse broken whisper escaped his lips. _"Make it stop. Make it stop._ Please _make it stop."_ He sobbed. Taylor had seen enough, and went over to him. "Spider-Man?" She asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder again. Instead of jumping back like he did last time, he just shuddered violently. She looked around. Her apartment was only about 2 blocks away from here. She wondered if he could make it that far. She looked back at his shaking form, and decided probably not. So, she did what any other 23 year old of 2018 would have done in her situation.

She called an Uber. It said one would be there in 5 minutes. Then, not knowing what else to do, she sat her bag down and then sat down next to the vulnerable hero, rubbing small circles on his back, offering whatever comfort she could to the pained vigilant.

About 5 minutes later, an Uber pulled up to the street outside the ally, the driver looking around to see where the person that had called him was. Taylor quickly grabbed her bag, muttering a quick "One second." to the Spider-Man, although she's not sure if he heard her.

She ran up to the Uber car, knocking on the window. The young man, who looked around her age, rolled down the window with a confused look on his face. "Did you call an Uber?" He asked. Taylor nodded, "Yes I did. I need your help though. I, uh...I'm not really sure how to put this but Spider-Man's hurt-I think. And I need your help." The man looked at her alarmed. "Where?" He asked, getting out of the car, being sure to lock it, and put the keys in his pocket.

She gestured for him to follow her, and she walked about 3 yards or so into the ally, where Spider-Man was still hunched over, visibly shaking. He kept flinching violently whenever a firework went off. the fireworks show was almost over though.

She quickly kneeled beside him, the Uber Driver doing the same. "Spider-Man? What's wrong?" The Uber Driver asked. But the masked hero didn't seem to hear him at all. "We can take him back to my apartment. It's only two blocks away from here." Taylor said.

The Uber Driver just nodded. "Do you think you can pick him up?" She asked. "Yeah, I think so." He bent over picking Spidey up, with one arm under his knees, and the other around his shoulders. The boy was actually surprisingly light. Spider-Man just whimpered, clamping his hands harder over his ears, as yet another firework went off.

Taylor opened the door to the back seat, for him to lay Spidey down. He gently placed the vigilant down, so that he was laying across the back seat, where he immediately curled up, whimpering slightly.

Then Taylor and the Uber Driver both got into the drivere and passenger seats, and she directed him which way to go to get to her apartment. "Oh and uh, I'm Taylor, by the way."

He smiled at her. "David. Nice to meet you." He said to her. Silence in the caar except for the pained noises coming from Spider-Man in the back, and Taylor occasionally telling David directions. about 5 minutes later they pulled up outside her apartment building. Taylor bit her lip. "I just realized...how are we gonna get him in without people noticing. I mean, the lady at the front desk is a huge JJJ fan, and would no doubt have a conniption fit if she saw him..." She said looking back at the back seat. The fire work show had ended while they were driving over, and Spidey had all but sobbed at the burst of lights and sound in the sky. His hand were still clamped over his ears though, and he would whimper if a car horn was too loud, or any other loud noise they passed on the short drive.

David looked back at the hero as well. "Well...Maybe I could carry him in, and you could distract the lady at the desk?" He asked.

She sighed. "I guess so. Here's my apartment key. It's room 64 on the fourth floor." David nodded, putting the key in his pocket, and getting out, gently picking up Spidey. She got out as well, heading into the lobby of her apartment building. She took a deep breath walking up to the stern looking lady at the desk. Her obviously dyed blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, slicked back with so much hairspray it was probably hard to the touch. She wore a a white blouse, and a gray pencil skirt and blazer. with a simply silver necklace. She wore gray high heels, and a wrist watch that was probably worth more ten anything Taylor owned. She had black rectangular glasses, a heavy smokey eye, and bright red red lipstick on her lips that seemed to be permanently stuck in a frown.

She peered over the rim of her glasses to look at Taylor. "May I help you?" She asked briskly.

"Oh, uh yes. I just wanted to ask, uh say that your uh, outfit is so lovely, and you look so put together! And I was just wondering how you do it! Coordinate everything so well!" Taylor gushed, sounded fake and cheesy even to herself.

The stern lady in front of her, (who's name tag said "Jessica" on it) momentarily let her lips twitch into a smile, before they returned to their usual frown. the lyrics of _"you're never fully dressed without a smile"_ going through Taylor's head.

"Well. Thank you. I try to make myself presentable for work." She sniffed, examining her perfectly polished manicured nails. Making Taylor want gag at how snobby and stiff she seemed. "Oh, yes I can tell!" Taylor grinned. She could see David standing outside the door.

"Oh and I love your earrings!" Taylor said, looking at the simple silver studs in her ears. She reached her hand out as if to touch them, but "accidentally" knocked over the cup full of pens and little fake rocks to keep the pens in place. and she "conveniently" knocked it over behind the desk. Where you couldn't see the front door.

"Oops! Silly me! I'm so clumsy sometimes! I so sorry, let me help you pick it up!" Taylor rushed on, going behind the desk picking up the little rocks and pens. Jessica scowled. leaning over, picking up the scattered items. "Yes, well maybe next time you should be more careful." She said in an icy voice, giving her a hard glare over her glasses. Missing the man carrying the superhero into the elevator.

By the time all the stones were picked up and the pens, David and Spidey were already heading up to the 4th floor.

"I am soooo sorry. I'll be sure careful next time!" Taylor assured trying to keep the sarcasm that she so desperately wanted to use from seeping into her voice, as she headed towards the elevator, leaving a scowling Jessica behind.

Taylor sighed in relief, slumping against the elevator wall as soon as it closed. She waited until it got to the fourth floor, and then headed to her apartment door, knocking on it. It opened a little, she heard somebody come to the door and pause, assuming they were looking out the peep hole, before it opened revealing David. He all but dragged her in before shutting the door again. "I-I've been trying to help him but whenever I talk he just clamps his hands over his ears or whimpers." David told her in a hushed voice, so that he didn't disturb Spider-Man who was on the leather couch in the living room of her tiny apartment.

Taylor walked into the living room. "I-I'm not really sure what happened. But I think the fireworks were just too loud for him or something." She said looking on the couch, Spidey no longer had his hands over his ears but he was breathing harshly. 'Spidey?" She whispered, not wanting to hurt his ears anymore. She sat on the couch next to where he was laying, placing a hand on his arm. But he didn't even move. "I think he's asleep." She commented. "Or unconscious." She added.

He sighed sitting down in one of the chairs. "I wish there was more we could do to help him." He said.

She nodded. "We'll just have to ask him what happened when he wakes up. Hopefully his ears are better by then." She said rubbing the vigilant's arm softly, in a comforting manner. "I don't know how long it will be 'till he wakes up, so there's no use in us staying up the whole night watching him sleep." She chuckled quietly. "Also that'd be kinda creepy." He laughed as well nodding.

"I have a guest bedroom, if you wanted to sleep there for the night, I know that might be a little...weird staying in my apartment even though we just met today, but I know you're just as concerned about him as me and want to be here when he wakes up." She said blushing a little.

He laughed. "Well, I don't think it's weird if you don't. I actually was heading home from a trip when I got the Uber call, so I actually have a suitcase with my stuff in it if you don't mind me getting it. Cause I mean, using your guest bedroom is fine, but I think I'd rather use my own toothbrush." Tayllor laughed at him, nodding. "That's fine. I'll go make sure it's set up and everything, while you go get your stuff."

...

Peter blearily opened his eyes, groaning a little, as he stretched his sore muscles. His brow furrowed under the mask as he tried to recall what had happened. He felt stiff and sore, and he felt dry blood on his ears. It took him a few seconds before he remembered.

Swinging through the city, the fireworks going off. The pain, oh so much pain. getting down the building, landing in the ally, more fireworks, more pain, the sensory overload, then he vaguely recalled a person talking to him. A girl maybe? Then he thinks he was in a car at one point, somebody asking what was wrong... He rubbed his temples trying to remember, but everything from last night was fuzzy, and he could only remember bits and pieces.

He looked around realizing he was in an unfamiliar place. There was a soft knitted blanket draped over him, and he was on a leather couch. The room was cozy looking and guessing by all the seating, the coffee table in the middle and the TV on the wall he was guessing this was the living room...of wherever he was.

He made to get up but his foot got caught in the blanket causing him to fall forward and trip, and hit the coffee table in then the floor, he yelped in surprise, as he fell in a tangled mess of limbs and blanket. Rubbing his head where he hit the coffee table, trying to untangle himself from the blanket.

All the racket he cause seemed to wake up whoever else was here, since a young man dressed in basketball shorts, and a Captain America t-shirt came running in, followed by a women in Snoopy and Charlie Brown pajama pants, and a red polka dot robe, with her hair thrown into a messy bun.

Both of them immediately rushing to help him up. They both pulled him to his feet. "I, uh thanks?" Spidey said stumbling over his words, thankful for his mask to hide his blush.

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, before the man stuck his hand out. "I'm David." "And I'm Taylor." The girl said, each taking a turn shaking his hand. "Uh, I'm Spider-Man." They both laughed. "Duh." Taylor said through her giggles.

Spidey laughed as well. "So uh, how exactly did I get here? Everything from last night was was little," he gestured with his hand. "fuzzy."

Taylor and David both looked at each other. "Well we were kinda hoping you could tell us what happened last night." Taylor said.

"I just found you hunched over in an ally, and you had your hands clamped over your ears and you wouldn't respond to me, so I was gonna take you back to my apartment, so that you wouldn't just be left in a random ally in New York. So I uh, called Uber." She said blushing. "And David was the Uber driver, so he helped me get you back to my apartment and by the time we got you on the couch you were unconscious." She summed up.

Peter sighed, running a hand over his masked face. "I have super hearing, and the fireworks...It was all just too loud, and I think it triggered some kind of sensory overload or something."

They both nodded in understanding. "Well uh, we should all get ready for the day I suppose. After David gets ready, you can use the guest bathroom to freshen up, and then I'll make some breakfast." She said, going to her own bathroom to get ready.

After David finished getting ready Peter used the guest bathroom, and washed his face, and got the dried blood off his ears, and when he came out he smelled bacon, eggs and pancakes cooking in the kitchen.

...

David, Taylor and Spidey had all had a wonderful breakfast together but now it was time for them to part ways. They all hugged and said good-bye, and Taylor and David did end up exchanging numbers, promising to meet up again soon.

After thanking both of them about 10 times, Spidey waved good-bye swinging off.

What a way to start off the new year.

* * *

 **Yay! This one ended up being super super long! =D 3608 words! =O :D**

 **The plan (hopefully I can stick to it) is to start working on all the requested stories next week, and post the first one next Tueday, so fingers crossed. ;)**

 **Oh and I tried something a little different in this one, I didn't really describe how Taylor and David looked like hair color, eye color, height, or even what clothes they were wearing (except their PJs ;P) I kinda wanted y'all to be able to imagine them however you wanted. I won't do this for all the one-shots. I just wanted to test this out. So let me know what you guys thought of this writing style, and leave a review telling me how YOU imagined Taylor and David looking (And is it wrong that I totally ship them. XD I could defiantly see them getting married in the future, and inviting Spidey to their wedding, and he comes dressed in a suit, with the mask and gloves still on. Lol, that'd be so funny. XD)**

 **Anyway! Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	18. That Darn Cat

**Hey Guys! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya here!**

 **I just wanted to say I am sososososososososososososososososososososo sorry! For this super long, abrupt, hiatus! Back in May I got a concussion and I did not recover from it till August. Even now, I still have a few lingering symptoms. THings can seem a little brighter than they are, I get tired easier, I need more sleep. What happened was I work in the church nursery, and I had a little girl sitting on my lap. She leaned over to pick a a toy she dropped, and when she sat up again, she came up super fast, and the back of her head hit my left temple. So Yeah, that was _fun._ And since I got the concussion before the school year was over, I have to finish up my freshman work and start my sophomore work. _Yay._ Anyway, I've been doing a lot of school lately, and technically I could've started writing/posting a few weeks ago, but I really wanted to get a bunch of stuff pre-written so I could start posting without gaps. So I'm trying to post everyday, Mon-Fri and I actually have enough stories where that work out. So hopefully I can stick with that, and This should get updated again next Tuesday. Also, I have a lot of requests that are from last August/Last Fall. I did not forget about any of them! I'm planning on writing them still and I have all of them on my computer still. And I am extremely sorry for taking this long to get to them.**

 **This one-shot is a request from creepypasta! And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Time-Line: Some time during season 1  
**

 **Summery: Spidey helps get a little girl's cat out of a tree. The only problem? Some JJJ fans convince her He's stealing her cat.  
**

* * *

Spidey sighed contentedly, looking over central park. He was sitting on a low building, overlooking the park. It had been a surprisingly slow patrol day, a mugging here, a few purse snatchings. A bank robbery, and a few teenagers trying to rob a vending machine. But other than that, not much had happened. He was about to call it a day, when he heard a startled shout.

He quickly stood up, eyes skimming over the park to check for danger. He spotted a little girl (no older than 6) chasing after a brown cat that darted up into the nearest tree. "Jasper! Jasper get back here!" She called desperately, looking up into the tree, tears in here eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spidey asked swinging down, landing beside her in a crouched position. She backed away frightened.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Spidey said calmly. "What's your name?" "Evie" She replied, sniffing.

"Hi Evie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Spider-Man." He said, smiling, giving a little wave. "I noticed your cat, is in the tree. Do you want some help getting it out?" She nodded, her eyes going up to the animal in the tree.

"Alright. Give me one minute." Spidey said, climbing up the tree with ease. He got to the branch with the stubborn feline on it. And reached over to grab the plump cat. But it didn't budge.

"Alright, let's go." He said pulling it harder this time. It just hissed at him, digging it's claws further into the branch, refusing to go with the spandex-clad hero. "Come on you darn cat." Spidey grunted, tugging harder on the cat." Several scratches, hisses, grumbling, prodding, and pullings later the cat finally released the branch, causing Spider-Man to go toppling out of the tree with the cat in tow. The hero, and cat both gave startled yelps, as they awkwardly tumbled to the ground.

Spidey groaned, standing up as he dusted himself off. Well as best he could whilst holding a cat who very much did not want to be held. But by the way, it kept trying to squirm out of his grasp, while eyeing the tree, he knew if he let go, he'd be right back where he started.

Spider-Man heard someone make a sound that sounded like a cross between, a scoff, and a gasp. A young man in his mid 20s stalked up to him, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Are you _stealing_ this little girl's cat?!"

"What?! No! Of-Of course not! I was just getting it down from the tree for her-"

"I can't believe it! This city's so called hero STEALING from an innocent child! I knew you were a menace but I never thought you'd stoop this low you pajama wearing freak!" He said standing 'protectively' in front of the girl. "Wait," Evie sniffed, looking as if she was about to burst into tears. "You're stealing Jasper?!" "No-nonononono! I would never-"

"Don't try to cover it up you masked menace! Just give the girl her cat back!" "I was-!"

"Are you STILL trying to keep her pet away? I've never seen such cruelty!"

Spidey just groaned inwardly. He knew this had to be a Jameson fan, because all the insults he was using were some of Jolly JJJ's favorites. He sighed looking around at the crowd that had gathered, who were throwing trash, and banana peels, and tomatoes (seriously who carries around tomatoes with them?) at him. Finally he gave the cat back to the girl as a few people 'comforted' her. He sighed swinging off.

Surprisingly, this was nothing new. It happened all the time. 'Spider-Man caught stealing a girl's cat' would just be the next outrageous headline. Jameson would have a ball with this. But it just comes with being a vigilant he guessed.

"At least Dare Devil doesn't have to clean tomatoes out of his suit." He grumbled swinging back to Queens.

* * *

 **I know.**

 _ **I know.**_

 **That was a really bad ending, and this was not well written, and it was short.  
**

 **But I am trying to get back in the game, and this is the first USM thing I have written since getting back, so it's not gonna be up to the standard of my other ones, but they should get better the more I write, so please just bear with me as I get used to writing fics again.**

 **Thank you so much creepypasta for requesting this! I hope it lived up to your expectations, and I'm very sorry for the long wait.**

 **And Yes. I did get the idea for the title of this one-shot from the old disney movie.**

 **Feel Free to review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	19. Not Holding Back

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about not posting this yesterday. I was memorizing my awana in the time I would've used for writing. =) (it was 6 verses we had to memorize and it took like 45 minutes) I could've posted it it late last night, but I wanted to actually spend a longer time writing this, and put more effort into it, cause I really liked this idea. Anyway, Since Savage Lands Survival is finished I think on Thursday I will post another 'Father Fury' One-shot (which is the series of one-shots I started but they don't have to be read in order. I'm not even posting them in order. The one's I've already written are 'The Worst Days' and 'Not Alone' basically it's about Nick Fury being a mentor to Peter) I think I'll have to write it today ad post it tomorrow though, cause my birthday's tomorrow and I think we're going to this nature park, so I'll have to write it today. =)**

 **Anyway, I forgot to do Shout-Outs last week! So I'm doing them all this week. ;) Also, I have a Pinterest account now. =) So if any of you are interested in that be sure to check it out! My user on there is 'Candalyn Hope' I've got lots of different fandom boards, like Httyd, YJ, Marval, DC The Greatest Showman, Disney, And board about just my life in general.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE!: There were several people who left reviews under 'Guest' (which is perfectly fine) But just so you know which guest I'm talking to when I'm replying to the reviews, I always reply to them in the order they were posted, from oldest to newest. So if you check the reviews and see when yours was posted you should be able to find out which 'Guest' I'm replying to when I'm responding to you. ;)**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **DragonSpider: No prob, XD long time since I've started updating again anyway. Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Paris dreamers: Here's your update! =)**

 **Guest: Well _I_ just have a headcannon that he DOES have a healing factor. Not Wolverine level of course, but still faster than a normal human's. He has an accelerated metabolism, so why not an accelerated healing factor? =) Also, you can defiantly tell (when you meet him) that Spider-Man is not an adult. He acts like a teenager, he's small, and light, his mannerisms, and the way he talks, are not like that of an adult. You can tell he's young. And I'm going along with things from different versions of Spider-Man, different things I've read about him in fanfics, and of course The Ultimate Spider-Man TV show, so whatever I decide for him is based off of what I think he's like, and what I think other people would notice about him, and what I think he would act like. So It may not all end up being 100% cannon, but really, _nothing_ on fanfiction is going to be 100% accurate. It's _Fanfiction._ It's fiction that fans are writing. _Fiction._ by _Fans._**

 **Guest: I'm assuming both reviews are by the same 'Guest' (this review and the previous one) I decided to make him tell in those specific situations, and I wrote what I felt Spider-Man would do in those situations.**

 **Guest: Sorry, but I actually wrote a very similar chapter to this back in chapter 9. I'm not sure if I want to write something that similar in here again. =) But thank you for your request!**

 **Aurro sister of Morro: Thank you. =) I'm glad you like this. I saw your username and couldn't help but wonder, but are you a ninjago fan? =P**

 **DarkRed101: Thank you so much! =) I appreciate your review, thank you for reading!  
**

 **Skater1ooo: Lol, yup. Maybe someday she will. =P Thank you! You as well! =D  
**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, but I don't think that would fit super well in this one-shot collection since this is mainly focused on Spidey and the people of New York, with a little bit of him and the Avengers. I do not actually ship (USM) Peter with anybody. And Gwen Stacey died in TASM not in USM, so Gwen Stacey never actually died in this time-line. Thank you for your request though. =)  
**

 **Guest: Yes! That girl is boss! =D ;P  
**

 **Axceel:Thank you so much! I really appreciate your review, thank you so much for reading! =)  
**

 **And I would like to Thank YokaiAngel for requesting this! (Yes they requested it in August last year, but I'm just now gettting to a lot of the requests people gfave me, so please bare with me.)**

* * *

 **Rating: T  
**

 **Time-Line: Sometime in between 'Strange' and 'Nightmare on Christmas'  
**

 **Summery: Nightmare attacks New York City once again. But this time when Spidey fights him, he doesn't hold back.  
**

 **WARNING!: This is a little darker than I normally write, just so you know. (not too dark though. ;))**

* * *

Spider-Man looked over the city. _His city._ All of it was burning in green flames. Everyone he cared about, his team. Shield, Aunt May, Harry and MJ all of them were gone. He was forced to watch them all be tortured, himself being chained, unable to get to them. He could hear the screams of pain, and fear from every citizen down below, from the high building he was on. Everything and everyone he loved, gone. He had been fighting for ours, watching everyone he loved _perish._ Watching everything he loved and cared about crash and burn. It was all gone.

He was exhausted. He was ready for it all to end, he was physically, emotionally, and mentally drained. But giving up was not an option. He had to keep fighting. He was the only one left. The Avengers and Shield were gone. All the other heroes, gone. Everyone in the world, that could have helped him, was gone. It was just him now. Fighting to save what was left of _the_ _entire frickin' universe._ He was still fighting. He couldn't even remember who or what all he had fought. Most of it had been symbiotes, but there had been some giant lizards, and people with mechanical octopus like arms. He had fought Wolverine taken over by a symbiote. He couldn't save them. He had fought most of the Avengers who were symbiotes. He fought hours on end just trying to stay _alive._ Barely succeeding, but what in did it matter in the end? All the avengers, gone right before his eyes. He couldn't save them. Right now, he was the only hero left in the world to save everyone from this, this evil. This destruction. This pain. This... _ni_ _ghtmare._

Nightmare.

Spidey's eyes widened as he realized who was behind all this. Everything around him blurred and he couldn't make out what was what. Then that demon like creature appeared. Everything was clear again, the burning city, the screams of the people, every burn, and bruise, cut, and wound making itself known on his body, protesting as he rose, standing up to face the villain.

"Nightmare." He growled darkly. whatever patience, or banter, or witty quips he had had, had run out _hours ago._ Days ago? Weeks? Years? Who really knew how long he had been fighting in this dark, horrible twisted world Nightmare had created.

"Ahh, Spider-Man. You finally realize it is me behind this all." He said grinning wickedly, showing his jagged yellow teeth as he laughed.

Peter felt his spine tingle just looking at him. Forget his Spidey sense going off, it had been buzzing the entire time he had been fighting in this make-believe world until his mind just felt numb, and fuzzy.

 _Laughed._ He had the nerve to _laugh at this._ As if it was some kind of twisted JOKE!

Spider-Man was done. He had put up with this deranged twisted dream nightmare had put over the whole city. He was done with watching everyone he loved die. He was done with this _stupid, STUPID_ villain causing so much pain to EVERYONE. He was strertched too thin, he was toyed with to much, he was _breaking, **crumbling**_ under the pressure of _saving the world._ Whatever stupid curse, or nightmare Nightmare had put on the city, Peter was DONE with it. He couldn't _take it anymore._ And he _snapped._

"Do you think," Spider-Man growled. "That this is a _joke?!"_

 _"You've caused people all this pain and ll you can do is_ LAUGH?!" He screamed at him. Nightmare shrugged, unfazed by the infuriated hero.

"HOW?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SICK AND TWISTED AS TO NOT _CARE_ ABOUT ANYTHING AROUND YOU?!" Peter yelled at him in frustration and exhaustion.

"Because," Nightmare said, nonchalantly. "I'm not a hero, and I don't care how many people die, as long as I get to enjoy seeing them suffer, and feed off their fear. As long as I come out on top," He said, gesturing to the tall building they were standing on. "What happens to anyone else, is of no concern to me. And as for feeding off of fear," He grinned. "You my friend, are a buffet.-Argh!"

Nightmare cried out, at being unexpectedly tackled by the vigilante, Spidey punched him in the face multiple times. And their battle begun.

But Peter was not fooling around today. He defeated everything Nightmare threw at him. He no longer cared about pulling his punches, or holding back, each hit was deadly accurate, and if he was fighting any human they wouldn't even still be standing now.

He fought long and hard, his fear gone. And as his fear lessened, so did Nightmare's strength. And before he knew it he had Nightmare by the throat, holding him up, the creature desperately clawing at his hands, trying to escape. "I _never_ want to see you or find out you've been messing with my city _again."_ Spider-Man growled, before drawing back one of his hands, and delivering a hard blow to Nightmare, causing him to go flying several yards, before crashing to the ground.

The nightmarish world began to fade around him along with whatever adrenaline that had been keeping him going, the blue-grey sky of the real New York city appeared, people all around him waking up from their Nightmare-induced-sleep. Spidey couldn't find the strength to stand anymore, and collapsed to the ground. He stayed there, panting, his hands and forearms on the ground being the only thing from keeping him from collapsing completely. His muscles felt sore and numb, along with his brain, All the injuries he had acquired in that make-believe world, had vanished, but his exhaustion had not. His whole body felt fatigued, and he felt like he might throw up. His ears were ringing, and his vision was blurred, his senses felt numb, along with everything else. He became vaguely aware of the hand that had placed itself on his shoulder, along a person talking. Several people, actually. He managed to make out a few of their words.

"Exhausted." "-mental and physical limit." "-the last one fighting."

He felt himself get picked up, he blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. It eventually all swam into focus and he saw who the person holding him was. "C-Cap?" He mumbled, looking up at the American Hero. Cap smiled down at him. "You did good Spidey. We're taking you back to the Tricarrier to recover." Spidey nodded numbly, looking around noticing that the rest of the Avengers and Doctor Strange were all standing around him. Cap carried him past the crowd of civilians, heading towards the quinn jet when they heard a tiny voice. "Thank you Spider-Man." They saw a little girl had stepped out of where the crowd had parted for them to get to their jet. And after she said it others followed, soon the whole crowd was people shouting out their thanks to Spidey for saving them all, and then it turned into applause. People were throwing their hats in the air, and cheering, and Chanting 'Spider-Man' as the exhausted hero was carried onto the quinn jet. A smile graced his lips as cap laid him across some of the seats in the back of the jet. He had won. New York was safe. Nightmare was gone. And now he could finally, finally _rest._

And with that thought, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, completely free of any nightmares.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading! And thank you again to YokaiAngel for requesting this! I hope it lived up to your expectations. ;)  
**

 **And just in case any of you were confused there at the end with the Avengers showing up, what happened was basically Nightmare took everyone but Spidey and Dr. Strange out of commission when he took hold of the city, Dr. Strange was off fighting Nightmare before he came to fight Spidey. And Nightmare knocked Dr. Strange out too. Spidey this whole time in this Nightmare world, had had to fight the avengers, symbiotes, and lots of other villains. After Nightmare defeats Strange, he fights Spidey, and Spidey wins. Once Spidey wins, the nightmare world disappears, and everyone wakes up. Once Dr. Strange wakes up, he gets the avengers and they go to Spidey to make sure he's alright. So that's pretty much what happened, in case it was a little confusing. You don't really get the full backstory or detail about it all since it's kind of from Spidey's point of view, but oh well.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM ME!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	20. How To Comfort Kids

**Hey guys. Sorry for the inconstant updates. (I'm trying to get better about that) I was not super impressed with how this chapter turned out, I just think it wasn't my best writing. Anyway, I was just having a little writer's block with this on I , this is a request by AliE96. So thank you so much for requesting this!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: I need some ideas for what Thanksgiving one-shot I should do on here and what Christmas one-shot I should do on here, and a New Years one. So if y'all have any ideas for Holiday one-shots please let me know! ;)**_

 **Shout Outs!:  
**

 **beasttamer99: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. =)**

 **Skater1ooo: Thank you. Nightmare is one of my favorite villains to write. =) Thanks! You as well!**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child: Thanks. =)**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child: lol yeah, that'd be funny.**

 **Servus Christi sum: Cool! Lol, yeah I got the idea from another fic I read, where all of that pretty much WAS happening. But I didn't want to write anything QUITE that dark. So I made it all a nightmare. =)**

 **JoyoftheStorm: Omt yeah! Finally! I am so excited that you got an account! (Nope, you hadn't mentioned it before ;P) Lol, yeah. That'd be interesting. Thanks! I think that's probably the most well written chapter on here. This chapter is NOT my best work, but I just couldn't quite get the story in my mind into words, but hopefully the next chapter is just as good as the last! Thanks again!**

 **Random girl 8: 1. Yup! I'm fine! Still getting over somethings, mostly I just get tired easier, and I need more sleep then I did before, and I have some concentration issues. But the headaches, and the big symptoms are gone! I got the initial concussion back in May so It's just a few lingering things still. Thank you for your concern! Don't worry, I make sure I don't over do it. =) 2. Thanks! Unfortunately, I'd have to disagree with you there. I think that's what's so great about Spidey, is the fact that he's so powerful, but he doesn't abuse that power, and he doesn't just let his emotions take over him, and he has a crazy amount of self control, and even though e could do a lot of damage, he would never kill someone, and NEVER use that power on a normal human. He learns to pull his punches when fighting someone weaker then him, and even though he doesn't have to pull them for Super villains, if he 'let loose' all the time then he could do some serious damage, and critically injure or even kill a lot of people. And that's not what heroes do. Heroes pull their punches, and have self control, and even if they COULD destroy others they don't. That would make them a villain. That's the only difference between super villains, and super heroes. Some have self control, and are looking out for other people's best interest and health, and care before them selves, and villains do the opposite. Villains don't care if they hurt their opponent or kill them as long as they win. That's the reason that Spider-Man always holds back. *Captain America walks in* "Language!" Yup. They're always waiting to pounce on him. Thank you again!**

 **Star: Thanks!**

 **StampedLizzy: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your input! =)**

 **Skater1ooo: Thanks! (Honestly, I was surprised how many people said 3)**

 **daniphantomforlife: Thanks for your input!**

 **Crazyforeverything: Thanks!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed your favorite chapter! I ended up picking a one-shot from my other one-shot collection, but this still helped me to know what kinda of fics you guys like seeing on here and what I should write more of. So thank you to everyone who reviewed! =)**

* * *

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Time-Line: Sometime after Scarlet Spider has joined the team. (before he betrays them)  
**

 **Summery: Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider get trapped in a burning building with 3 kids.  
**

* * *

Spider-Man coughed, into his elbow. "Is that-" He let out another harsh cough. "-Is that all of them?" He asked into his comm.

His Spidey Sense blared as he barely avoided a falling beam, that crashed through the ceiling of the burning building. He doubled over, coughing and hacking. All he could see was black smoke. And he knew he was doing _wonders_ to his lungs by breathing it in.

A gruff voice came over the comm. "There's one more floor. But I don't think we can make it before this whole place comes down."

"Well, we're going to have to try." Spidey said making his way up to the floor.

"Yeah, Yeah. But if this whole building comes down on us I'm blaming you-Punk." Scarlet said meeting him on the last floor to be checked. They searched it for about 3 minutes, before Spidey came over the comm, saying he had found 3 kids. Scarlet finished checking the last room, before meeting up with Spider-Man. "This place is gonna come down any minute." Scarlet said, breaking into a coughing fit.

"Yeah. There's a window over here. We should be able to get them all out in one go." Peter said, kneeling down to pick up one of the kids. But before he could pick them up he inhaled sharply, grabbing his head. His Spidey Sense started going _bonkers._

"Spider-Man, are you okay?" Scarlet asked kneeling down beside him, already holding 2 of the kids.

"We gotta get out _now."_ Spidey grunted, tuning out the sharp pain in his head that was telling him to **_move_**. He quickly grabbed the last kid, as he and Scarlet started looking for the closest window that wasn't consumed by flames. But before they could find one they heard sickening cracks and groans as the building started to come down, The kids screamed as flaming beams fell from the ceiling. Spidey subconsciously put a comforting hand on the back on the kid he was holding as his eyes scanned for a way out. But before he could find one the falling debris started catching up with them. "Scarlet! Protect the kids!" Spidey yelled to his teammate, as they quickly kneeled in front of the kids, shooting webs at the falling ceiling, although the webs helped, they didn't stop it from falling, A piece of debris hit the back of Peter's head-hard. And that's the last thing he felt before he lost consciousness.

...

"-ider-Man. Spider-Man! Please wake up!" Peter heard a frantic voice shouting.

"Is he dead? Oh gosh, I think he's dead. What do we do now?!"

"He's _dead?!_ You mean we've killed him?! Will we go to jail?!" Peter's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"He's not dead. He's breathing, weirdos."

"Are you sure?

"Of course I'm sure! Dead people don't breathe."

"Are you sure he's breathing though?"

"For the last time Su, _yes."_ Su? Who was Su? Where was he? And why did his lungs feel like they were on fire? He let let out a harsh cough into his elbow, before it turned into a full blown coughing fit. Once he was finally able to breathe again, he pried open his heavy eyelids, and saw three kids there.

The boy looked to be about 12. One of the girls looked to be about 9 and the other girl looked like she was 7.

Peter's groggy mind finally registered that these were the kids he and Scarlet had saved from the fire. He inhaled quickly, trying to sit up. _Where was Scarlet?_ He grunted realizing his leg was stuck and it _hurt._ He looked around trying to asses the situation. His left leg was trapped under some part of the building that had collapsed, and was most definitely injured. They were in a little cave type area And upon further inspection he could see the webs he and Scarlet had shot at the ceiling had prevented the debris from crushing them. Although they were trapped now, and he wasn't sure how much air was left in here. He spotted Scarlet Spider, unconscious a few feet away, aside from a few burns where his costume was torn, he looked okay.

Spidey turned his attention back to the 3 children. "You're alive!" The 9 year old cried.

"Of course he is Susan! I told you he would be." The 12 year old said.

"Are you guys alright?" Spidey asked, cringing at how gruff his voice sounded from the smoke inhalation.

"Yeah, I think so." The boy replied, looking over to his sisters to confirm what he said. They both nodded in agreement.

"Good. What are your names?" Spidey asked.

"I'm John, this is Susan, and that's Anna." John said, pointing to himself, then the 9 year old, and then the 7 year old.

"Well, nice to meet you all. I'm Spider-Man." He said grinning goofily, extending his hand to shake each of their's. Anna giggled shaking it back. They heard a groan from the other side of the little cave, as Scarlet Spider woke up.

Peter inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Now he wouldn't have to figure out how to get all of them out now. Scarlet would be able to help.

Scarlet growled. "Great. Now we're trapped."

Susan's eyes widened. "Wait they'll find us, and save us right?" She whimpered.

"Maybe." Scarlet stated gruffly.

Susan and Anna turned to Spider-Man. "We're going to get out right Spider-Man? You'll save us?"

"Of course! We just have to wait for them to find us. I'm sure they're already looking for us." He said reassuringly. Sending a pointed look at Scarlet, who just shrugged indifferently.

"What do we do while we wait?" John asked. "Well," Spidey said thoughtfully. "You could tell me what your favorite things to do are."

"Yeah!" Susan said. "I like ponies, and mermaids, and I like swimming and I do ballet, and sometimes Anna and I play dress up together!"

"Wow, really? That is so cool!" Spidey said.

"Yeah. And I like pretending to be a princess." Anna said shyly. Spidey faked shock. "Pretending?! I thought you actually were a princess!" Anna giggled.

"Well, I'm on the basketball team at my school, and I like playing video games." John said.

"That's-" Spidey started to reply, but they heard the entire building groan, as it rumbled, shaking up dust in their little cave.

After several agonizing seconds it stopped. "I'm scared Spider-Man." Susan said, huddling next to the spandex clad hero.

"Me too." Anna whimpered. crawling next to him as well. John wordlessly sat down next to his sisters.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright. We're going to get out of here, and we're all going to be fine." Spidey said, placing a comforting hand on Susan's leg. She nodded, and they all lapsed into silence, no one really felt like talking.

They stayed that way for about 10 minutes, they only thing breaking the quiet, was their harsh coughs. And then finally they heard voices. Spidey and Scarlet started calling to them, and eventually the fire fighters found them.

Scarlet handed the children to the firemen, and then turned back to Spider-Man, who's leg was still stuck. "They said they'll be back in a few minutes, and then they can free your leg." Scarlet said, crouching next to Peter.

Peter nodded wordlessly, The pain and exhaustion was catching up with him.

Once they started lifting the debris and beams off Spider-Man, then the pain came back at him full force. Spidey grit his teeth, squeezing Scarlet's hand with probably enough force to break a normal human's hand. Funny, he didn't even recall grabbing his hand. Thankfully Scarlet didn't mention it, and looking down at his legs Spidey could tell one of them was broken. Great.

"How did you do that?" Scarlet asked quietly. While they waited for the shield medics to get a stretcher.

"I had a beam fall on me." Spidey replied. Scarlet growled, rolling his eyes.

"I meant with the kids _Punk._ How did you keep them so calm, and entertained, while you were half buried under a burning building?"

Spidey cocked his head to the side, thinking about it. "I just, you know. Tried to comfort them. And think about how I would feel in there situation, and what I would want someone to do to me in that situation." He answered.

Scarlet seemed to ponder this for a moment, before nodding in acceptance. "Good job Punk."

Peter grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Nope. I did not like this at all, It was not well written, and I seriously need to get back on my writing game. Hopefully the next chapter is better written.  
**

 **Thank you again to AliE96 for requesting this!**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
